the stranger and the snake
by evioletfox
Summary: what happens when a girl who has powers in our wolrd gets stuck in naruto? will things change or will she keep quite?will sasuke leave?what will she do? I know the summery stinks but its my first one so pleaze read and review . might have some bad lange STOPED NOT GOING ANYWHERE
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking to the ramen shop for dinner passing the gate, the guards were changing their positions and he glanced out of the open gate at the lonely night. He heard a odd sound, like someone jumping off a cliff in the old cartoons he had watched with Iruka-sensei as a kid. He stared up just in time to see someone falling right above him.

"Ooohhhff" They both collapsed in a crumpled heap on the dusty ground.

"What the heck!" Naruto muffled face scrubbed into the ground when he tried to get up there was something on him, he rolled over and met with a snake in his face.

"Rrraaahhhhhhh" he screamed out of shock, the figure on top of him stirred slowly and Naruto could see that it was a girl with long blonde hair in a twisted and tight braid.

"Huh ouch, my head… when I get my hands on Him he's going to ..." the girl stopped her growl when she finally looked around. "Where ...where am I? Sly up date, sly?" she called, she saw the snake then me and her eyes went wide she leaped off of me "What are you doing here? Where am I?" As she rambled on about how this was bad and she could mess up the order of things blah, blah, blah, I grabbed the snake and started to walk to the woods, I felt a hand clamp tightly on my neck, I turned around and there she was eyes glowing mad.

"Just what, do u think you're doing?" she asked Anger radiating off every part of her body.

"I'm taking the snake out of the village before it hurts someone." I stated, she reached over and snatched him from my grip, her glare increasing tenfold.

"**He**'s not wild he's my friend, Sly come here please." She said in a commanding voice and the snake went around her arm and up to her neck.

After the shock wore off I realized something "You're a stranger you can't be here, you could be an enemy, only the hokage said its ok."

"Fine then, tell me where this hokage is, I'll ask them if I can stay." she said rolling her eyes.

"Uumm I don't know you might kill the old man, and I don't even know your name." I say wondering about her

"Fine you can hold sly, hurt him if I attack, alright?" she said handing me the snake carefully.

"Why in the world, would me having this snake stop you?"

"Because I never leave my friends or cause them to get hurt, sly is my **best** friend." she said looking me straight in the eyes. "And as for my name, it's violet"

Then she turned putting her hands behind her head and started walking. "Well, you showing me the way to this hokage or not?"

"Umm ok by the way I'm Naruto. " I said getting ahead of her easily.

**Violet**

I felt eyes dig into the back of my head yet I didn't turn around, I knew it was Naruto-kun who knew a little squirt like him could be so irritating?

"Turn here and go in" he said ticked that I got in front of him again, yet still directing me to the hokage tower but I already knew where it was, I couldn't let them know though.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Naruto coming up next to me eyeing skeptically "Huh? yah why." I say narrowing my own blue eyes at his look.

"Well your eyes glazed over." he said like he's knew me forever, I was slightly stunned no one had ever talked to me like that since...brook.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"BROOK, Brook?" I scream running toward my best human friend "are you ok? He threw you pretty hard, he's gone now. I'll heal you up and we can go home ok?" I said smiling warmly down at her, I couldn't do this without her, I started to heal her with my power you see I'm different I use my energy to heal, fly, run fast or anything I can think of.

When I was finished she looked up at me and I smiled again until she looked up true fear showing threw her walls

"Violet I...I can't do this anymore I'll keep your secrete I promise but I d-don't want to see you again I just c-can't risk this anymore."

Then she ripped off the necklace that I had made her with my own powers and tore her way down the darkened street. Then it hit me like a bullet train…sly was all I had left.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"HHEELLLLOO!" yelled Naruto-kun flapping his hand in my face.

"Just thinking, now let's get this over with." I said not giving him a chance to talk sighing as I open the door.

"Hm oh Naruto who's this?" Asked an old man staring me over his glasses at me, probably seeing if I was a threat.

Naruto answered "This is violet she wants to stay here"

"Do you have money for a house?" he asked eyeing my bag less form.

"No but I'm willing to make a deal I..." I was cut off by Naruto as he yelled restlessly

"Hey old man can I go I'm supposed to go eat ramen with Iruka-sensei."

"Hm?" Hokage-san sighed "yes Naruto you're ex..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Naruto was out of the room.

"That kid must be a handle he's a ninja right or training to be one?" I asked off-handedly the hokage looked at me and ask how I knew such information.

"He mentioned it on the way here." I stated shrugging "anyway he must be hard to keep in class, he reminds me of a two year old golden retriever… like I was saying I will do anything, I have nowhere else to go and become a ninja if possible."

I saw a glint in the Hokage's eyes meaning an idea and I didn't think I was going to like it a bit but before he had any chance to say anything Naruto came barging back in and went straight up to me he said "here's your snake back, I think I can trust you." he smiled a toothy kind of grin and left again with sly safely by my side. As I turned back to the Hokage I thought I was ready for anything the hokage was about to throw at me… I thought.

"I have a perfect Idea of how to get you into the village and in the academe at your age level for free yet you must try your best to catch up and learn the basics, you also have to...

**Violet outside hokage building"**

_How could he do this sly? I mean this is just cruel, baby sit that's what he technically told me to do baby sit that little blond haired brat!"_

_"Hey watch it violet before you say something you will regret" _thought sly

(A/N: Yes she can hear thoughts but only if she taps into them she doesn't do it to anyone but sly ...much. what you thought I would let sly be silent "pfh yah right")

"_Yah I know I know but baby sit Naruto-kun why? Why me?"_ I think unlocking my new apartment the academy doesn't have lesions tomorrow so the hokage said he would send someone with money and time to help me get the things I need. Tonight I had to deal with what I had, I let sly out the windowto slither down to hunt, we have an agreement if I can't give him food he gets to and since I had no food or money I let him go hunt, he'd come back when he was done. For now I wasn't hungry so I went to bed thinking about what happened to make me come here, yet it was blankness, like when you come to the end of an old film real, like it was erased. As I dreamt It was a mix of memory and dream, I saw Brook and she was running away, I saw a flying blood red Pegasus but as I was about to climbed up to catch Brook there was a loud knock on my door, the dream melting away like ice.

"Eehhh" was all I said to sly who had slithered his way to me; I had fallen asleep in my clothes.

(Not like I had anything else to ware.)

So I just opened the door to see a very surprised and shy girl .I already knew who it was by the look on her face her white eyes and bluish hair but I still asked her name for good measure. "Who are you and what can I help you with. "I asked kindly.

"U-um I'm ...Hinata-a hyuga and t..the hokage s..sent me to he..help with your supplise to..day."she awnsered stuttering away. I smilled as I brushed my hair and put it back in my braid when two piece of my bangs came undone I just walked over to the mirror where henata couldent see and made them red streaks and I thought it was cool.

"ok henata-chan lets go" "oh sly come you need to pick out your dinner"I seid henata-chan looked at me counfused

"I..I thought y...you where the only one living here?"

"no Im the only human living here this.."I said holding sly up so she could see him "..is sly my snake and best freind."

"o..oh wow h..hes vary cool...umm"she got nurvise I relized I haden't told her my name I smiled sweetly at her"violet"I said

"o..oh then he's vary cool violet-chan may I hold him?"she asked holding her handes out.

"of course"I awnserd handing sly to her he slid in to her hand up her arm and around her neck like he dose with me and we head off as I tell her he wont hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2 the discovory and the truth

**I do not own naruto or anyone from his world but I DO OWN VIOLET, SLY AND ENYONE LIKE THEM (from our world *gives evil glare*) and I'm sorry about the first chapter I hope this one will be better .**

**Chapter 2 **

**The discovery and truth **

**Hinata**

I stood out side the door that the hokage told me the girl was staying I knocked on the door and I heard some mumbling the door opened and in side stood a girl in very weird cloths, she wore this weird thing with a hood, black pants made of a strange cloth, and shoes .she started putting her vary long golden blond hair in a braid and then she walked over to a mirror and did something when she came back she had to long red streaks in her hair "ok hinata-chan lets go" she then called to someone " oh sly come on you need to pick out your dinner."

I looked at her confused "I..I thought y..you where the only one living here..e?"

"I'm the only human living here this" she said picking something rather someone up "is sly my snake and best friend"

"O..oh wow h..he's vary cool…umm"I realized I didn't ask her name .

"violet" was all she said so she must have realized it too.

"O..oh then he's vary cool violet-Chan may I hold him?" I asked holding out my hands I always loved the feel of snakes skin when its still on their body and not made into boots or something. "of course" she said and he slid into my hands and up my arm and around my neck like he had bin doing with her she noticed me getting a little flustered as we left and said some soothing words.

**Violet**

As me and hinata walked through the village we saw a lot of different people and things, the thing that was really ticking me off though was the stares, I wasn't getting casually "I'm trying not to look like I'm looking at you looks" I mean the blatant stares like" I'm looking and don't care if you know looks".

"umm hinata-chan I think we should stop at a clothing store first." I told the girl with a anime huff.(I know I could proudly say just huff but I wonted it that way so deal with it "no offence"^_^)

"yes I think your right violet-Chan" she answered obviously noticing the stares I was getting.

We walked into a little shop and it had some decent stuff but a lot of it seemed kind of …well seriously girly and that's just not me.

"hinata whose that with you ?"asked a girl out of no where for some reason I recognized the voice but couldn't place it sly seemed to too.

"_sly have you noticed ?" _I asked in my mind coldly.

"_yes violet I have we are slowly starting to forget what we know about the future of this place and of our home. Like someone is trying to keep us here."_ sly answered just as coldly.

"_yes it just matters who it is more then why because we both know that reason…"_

"violet-chan!! This is sakura-chan"hinata-chan introduced.

"oh hello I'm violet and this is my friend sly" I said bowing and holding up my hand to my shoulder to show sly was their.

"oh nice to meet you violet, I'm sakura like hinata said and this is my friend ino" she answered bowing with a friendly smile on her face.

"so what are you to doing hinata?" Ino asked looking me over when I straitened my stance.

"oh I was shopping with violet-chan for cloths for her to wear during school and things, she's going to be in our class." hinata answer the now stunned girls.

"huh how did you mange that ? We can only have a certain amount of students." asked sakura.

"well you could say I have to "baby-sit" one of your classmates" I say reluctantly

"really who?" asked ino genuinely curious.

"a blond boy named naruto, in exchange I get a apartment and classes but I need to learn the basics or find a tutor by myself ."I looked at the girls and ino and sakura where giving me pity/discussed looks

"I feel so sorry for you ."said ino.

"hum its not to bad" I answered looking at hinata she was blushing from ear to ear I went to pick up a red shirt but just as I did ino grabbed it and stared at me like I was crazy.

"why are you picking clothes from the men's rack ?" she questioned.

"because all the girls clothes are too girly I'm not into that or this whole shopping thing."agein they looked at me with a "your crazy" look "why?" was all they said.

"it just annoys me when people tell me what to wear and how I should look." I answered not trying to hide the angry glare I'm giving the clothes.

"here." said ino handing me some clothes, I hadn't even noticed she left." the changing rooms are over their try them on." she said and it kind of sounded more like an order. I shrugged and walked in the direction she pointed to, the cloths weren't to bad.

**Sakura**

As I watched the girl walk in the changing room I wondered where she came from she gave off this feel about her but I couldn't place it.

"hey sakura you can tell she's not from here right?" asked ino

"hum really I knew their was something I just didn't know what." I answered

We heard a door click and turned as she walked out of the changing room.

"what do you think?" asked ino to violet. She was dressed in a red t-shirt and black cargo pants and at the sleeves of the shirt was black arm wraps and she had black sandals with a red strip on ether side of them.

"actually I'm surprised I really like them!" she answered with a smile and so she bought the clothes and some extras for other days and we left.

"bye nice meeting you violet!" I said waving to hinata and violet.

When they where out of ear shot ino asked "so what do you think will she be ok here?"

We have already grown attached to the girl and where worried since this is a ninja village.

"I don't know I guess we'll see huh." I answered looking at the ground .

**(three weeks after violet arrived**)

**Violet**

"huh naruto's missing again" said iruka sensei about to leave to fetch him.

"I'll find him sensei it's my job after all. You just keep class going." I said getting up."hey hinata get any notes for me please." I whisper.

"vary well violet please bring him back here." he said shaking his head.

With that I started running with sly around my neck.

"_it really is nice I don't have to hide my powers as much here." _I think to sly.

"_yes I must say you seem to not only be getting better at controlling them but you look like your actually enjoying the fact we're stuck here for a bit." _he answered with a smile in his voice.

I smiled at him and when I looked toward the hokage heads I remembered where he was, it seems me and sly where right though we haven't for got where we come from but we have forgotten everything past volume 4 of naruto.

"I found him sly he's putting graffiti on the hokage mountain." I said as I anime sighed.

As we got closer to the mountain we heard the now familiar sound of the villagers complaints "naruto you've done it now!!!", "look at what you did!!", "hey!! Stop causing trouble!!" I sighed again. As I walked up on the platform edge I couldn't help it I sighed a third time and jumped to one of the ledges on the mountain I think it was the 4ths lips but whatever "yo,naruto get your ass to class before I drag you their" I yelled at the boy.

"oh crap, he..hey violet what are you doing here?" he said scratching his head.

"getting your ass, now come on I don't want to miss more class then I have to" I said kind of bored.

"no I'm on a roll here!!" he answered . I got so mad I got an anime mark.

"_sly get ready when I say go rap around him and fly him off to the school I'll meet you their." _I thought to him.

" _must I,I really don't like him to much."_ he thought back.

" _why you normally like everyone sly ?"_

"…"

"_sly..?"_

"…"

"_fine just do what I said " _now I was frustrated.

"ok ..ok naruto you give me no other choice…GO!!"

As soon I said that sly flew from my shoulder and grew to an enormous size.

Rapped around him and what was holding him their and flew off.

"finnaly."I said to myself as I jumped back to the ledge but one difference now the hokage was their

"well hello violet I see you're still making good on our deal." he more stated then anything.

"well… yes but also naruto is my friend now so I'd do it anyway so bye I got to get back to class the graduation exams are tomorrow and I need to know what is new." I answered bowing. He did the same and I ran off not seeing the smirk on his face.

**(latter at the school)**

"**tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you've failed it the last two times!!! This isn't the time to be causing trouble!!!" **yelled iruka-sensei to naruto who somehow got tide up. I was going over the notes hinata-chan got me and looked up just in time to hear iruka-sensei say "time for a 'henge no jutsu' test!! Everyone line up!! Transform perfectly into me!!" huh oh well good practice I guess. "First up uchiha sasuke" he calls out and all the fagirls swoon _"ugh what do they see in that guy?"_ I think to my self as he transforms. He went through the whole class like that then came me I transformed and he said "vary good violet even though you've only bin here a couple of weeks your up to the rest of the class even at the 2nd or 3rd spot."

"thank you sensei." I said then bowed I stayed close though cause I knew something was going to happen even though I couldn't remember what.

"next naruto" iruka-sensei called and naruto walked up everyone blaming him for this, I gave a few of them a glare of daggers even though I had no idea why it just seemed weird how they treated him, yet another thing I forgot as I woke up. I came out of thought at the sound of a pop and looked up to see…a blond girl only covered by clouds and iruka=sensei falling back from shock and I realized that was naruto so as soon as he transformed back I walked over after him and iruka-sensei stopped talking and …

"**naruto… why would you do something like that you little perv!!"**I screamed hitting him upside the head when he looked up he looked annoyed but I didn't care at the moment yes he was my friend but that's going to far even thought it was a little funny seeing iruka-sensei fall over like that. I stop that thought with a shake of my head and drag him to his seat to Finnish class.

**(the next day when naruto is on that swing)**

I walked up to naruto knowing what was going through his head and feeling so bad for him.

"naruto are. Are you all right?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"humph said looking away.

"well if you need to talk then you know where I am" I told him but I knew where he would be though I also knew he had to go through it, the only difference will be I'll find him too.

**( latter that night when everyone was looking for naruto and iruka found him)**

(I tried to do a iruka section here but it didn't work out sorry .)

**Violet**

I ran as fast as I could to where I knew they would be and to see if I could help in anyway even though I knew it has to go a certain way.

"finally I found it, oh they're talking about the nine tailed fox."

"12 years ago… you know about the demon fox being sealed, right?" said Mizuki

In a stuck up and knowing voice I wanted to punch his ace in but I knew naruto had to here this, I don't know how I know I just do …"huh" it's annoying not being abele to remember.

"n…no!! don't!!"yelled iruka-sensei. Looking like he was about to cry.

"since that day…a special rule was created for this village"mizuki continued in the same voice.

"…a rule?"naruto said in a confused voice.

(I'm going to skip ahead abet since you know where they are ^_^)

When naruto ran I couldn't hold back any more.

"you saw those eyes earlier…the eyes of a real demon."

"gah" "naruto… isn't like that!!!" iruka-sensei told Mizuki.

"well that really doesn't matter. I'll kill naruto..and get the scroll…"that's when I snapped I jumped at the man not caring how it would effect the time line.

"GO,GO IRUKA-SENSEI FIND NARUTO HE NEEDS YOU!! I'll hold this guy off as long as I can."

that's when iruka-sensei ran after him. I took a fighting stance at mizuki.

"you can't beat me little girl" he said chuckling which just pissed me off more I hate it when people are that ignorant.

"oh really you think so, well good thing what's on the inside can kick your ass anytime."

He just chuckled I ran at him with all my speed and was behind him in a second he turned and I punched him so hard that he went flying into an old oak tree. Again in a second I was leaning over him.

"aaww did I hurt the big bad traitor, well then I'll have to ease up a bit." then I leaned to hi ear "but only a bit hum how should I make you hurt less …ohff" I was cut off as something wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and sly had me wrapped to a tree opposite of mizuki.

"_sly what are you doing he's getting away!!!"_ I screamed in my head I hated it when people hurt my friends so much I lose control it just seems no matter how strong I get someone always gets hurt. Mizuki was getting up apparently my hit didn't have enough hurt behind it `cause he started hoping off through the trees. When I saw him jump off I started to calm down just enough I didn't go after him and I knew why he did that too.

"_sly you can let me go now lets go home everything's going to be ok."_ dusting my self off.

**(I'm skipping ahead again sorry)**

**Naruto**

I was walking around the village when I saw violet look around like she didn't want someone to fallow her so curiosity took over and I had to fallow her I know I know curiosity killed the cat or something but I wanted to know. She kept going to the outskirts of the village where no one would be and it was mostly forest.

"do you think this is far enough sly? No one will get hurt right?" she said to the snake on her shoulder.

" ok,… TRANSFORM!!!" she yelled and two giant snakes came flying out of no where one was all red the other entirely black they raped them selves around her and when she emerged her blond hair had a whole lot of red streaks in it and her eyes turned a greenish gold . Sly was raped at her feet almost like he was watching her for any signs of trouble. I watched what looked like her training but she was not using hand signs for what she was doing. Suddenly she turned on the tree I was hiding behind I thought she caught me but she just said " poison claw!!" and green streaks came out of her fingers and came at me so fast that I barley had time to react and jump out from behind the tree.

"NARUTO!!…naruto!!!"the last part she angrily glared daggers at me.

"what where you doing spying on me you know you could of got really hurt !!!then I would have to wait to kill you!!!"she was so mad she couldn't look at anything but the marks at the tree all I could say was "what was that? why did you change?"

"uuhhmm…oh yeah hold on, sly go back ok?"sly then wrapped around her and when he left she was back to normal.

"ok, now what I'm going to tell you is not to be repeated without my permission ok?" she raised her eyebrow at me, as she sat across from me on the grass.

"fine, I'll stay quite" I told her.

"ok where I come from I'm kind of like a …I don't know a hero I guess no one else has powers like this so I can't let myself be caught so I have two personas like me then me with powers I know suck explanation but it's the best I got anyway I have to come out here because with one of my previous battles with the few bad guys with power he did something and I lost controlled of my powers it's coming back but slowly so I couldn't risk being around others until you ruined it." she finished but I still thought she was hiding something.

**Violet**

" so you really can't tell anyone ok. Oh bye the way dose it make a difference?" I asked not thinking.

" no your still my friend I don't care if you can't completely control your powers!" he answered getting a little flustered.

"ha-ha thanks for saying that but no that's not what I meant, I meant is it different knowing you have a demon in you?" I say palming my forehead for having a ADD moment.

"h..how did you know?" he asked confused.

"oh iruka-sensei didn't tell you I was the one how held off mizuki as long as I could so iruka-sensei could get to you. I heard everything ."I answered smiling at him

" no I don't think it's any different since it's still me the nine tails had nothing to do with it." he answered back looking at me almost for reassurance. Again I just smiled

"good thing you realize that now your reward and mine to a bowl of ramen for each I still got some money from cleaning the next door neighbors apartment." I stood up an we raced off toward our goal.

**Thank you for reading my story I hope this one was at least a little better and thank you to my reviewers and readers ^_^ **

**And if it isn't obvious by now I might of rated it wrong but if I get the courage to I might be able to get it going in the future until then please stick with me . **


	3. Chapter 4 the new teams

Disclaimer: I** do not own naruto if I did orochimaru would die a horrible tongue rapist death^_^ so lets go to the story. (note I will be skipping ahead many times but I'll try my best to keep it to a minimum)for those of you wondering unfortunately sasuke and naruto did fall on each other but violet stopped sakura from hurting naruto by giving her a weird idea! Ha, I am not going to tell you what it is ha.**

**The new teams!**

**Iruka-sensei**

I was almost done calling the teams and glade about it.

"Now you all know normally we don't have five man squads but we have an exception this year and the team is… team seven… sakura haruno, naruto uzimaki" I saw naruto jump up in his seat _weird wonder why he did that_ "sasuke uchiha.." _now sakura and naruto slumped I wish I could get through a sentence without_ _these kids interrupting _"and the extra person is… violet." Thankfully all violet did at the sound of her name was look up from the book she was reading, looked over to naruto and said

"Naruto sit-down you to sakura." they both just looked at her and sat down _wow well that was easy, she'll be able to handle them, but that's why I put her with them. _I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face. "Ok those are the teams so wait here for your new teachers."(I cannot remember if that is what he says or not so deal ha-ha) so I left to go have some ramen and get caught up on some papers.

**Violet**

_Huh, I knew I would have naruto in my group but sasuke he urks the crap out of me. I mean all these girls think he's sooo hot but I think he looks like he had a duck butt as an inspiration for his hair. _I complained to myself. To top it off we where sitting in the classroom waiting for our new sensei and he's late!_ Why do I think this isn't a just-for-today thing _and I got an anime sweat drop at that thought.

"This is so troublesome."sasuke muttered from where he was sitting at the top of the classroom(I've decided I'm not going to make it exactly like the book ,like who was sitting where but some big things are going to be the same)

"What do you mean by that!" yelled naruto from the door where he was putting an eraser in the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" sakura asked from where she was a few feet away from sasuke, because he kept glaring to keep her away._ Hahaha pretty boy doesn't like fan girls _I couldn't help the small laugh that came out of my mouth when I glanced at sasuke and he was glaring again.

"What's so funny snake girl?" Sasuke snaps noticing my glance all I could do was chuckle.

"One duck butt you should watch what or who is around you before you snap at someone and two, you." I was a little snippy myself because I had finished my book and couldn't take a nap on the desk I had put myself on. Sasuke looked confused or as confused as sasuke could look. Then just as he looked around sly rapped around his neck and hissed in warning then slithered back to me, in the corner of my eye I saw naruto seething_. Wonder what got to him? _Thank god, at that moment, the teacher walked in and he got hit with the eraser naruto put in the door… he himself had moved to stand by my desk since it was right by the door, and was laughing historically. Sakura was snickering even though she just got done saying the joke was immature.

"My first impression of you is…bad" the sensei said with a somewhat fake smile. I instantly liked him. "Oh come on sensei it's really your fault for making those two wait." I retorted sarcastically as I got up from the desk and gave him the exact same smile.

Kakashi

_Huh, I think I'll like this girl _I walked into the room farther and saw two girls and… two boys. "I thought their was only three students a team?" I kind of asked the four, the girl from before answered me.

"Didn't they tell you this is the one team with four I'm sorry that's my fault seinse." she bowed and where her hair fell, I saw something green?

"Umm that's ok but what's that around your neck a necklace?" I questioned her.

"Oh no this is sly my snake he helps me with my jutsus kind of like a ninja-dog" she answered

"Ok then follow me" I then started to lead the students to the roof.

(I am going to go ahead to the introductions)

"So tell me about you," I told the kids.

"Like what sensei?" asked the girl with pink hair?

"Well like who are you what do you like, dislike, what are your hobbies and what are your goals?" I answered her

"Why don't you tell us about your self first sensei?" the blond hair boy asked _Hhhmm I wonder is that…_

"Well my name is Kakashi, what I like and dislike is confidential and my hobbies my goals are need to know and you don't… ok your turn lets start with you." I pointed to the blond boy.

"Ok I'm naruto I like instant ramen, I dislike the seven minutes you have to wait before you can eat the ramen, my hobby is comparing different kinds of ramen and my goal is to BECOME HOKAGE!! BELIEVE IT!" He answered me.

"Next"I told him

"Um well my name is sakura and my likes are…" she looked over to her left at the black hair boy.

**Violet**

When sakura looked over at sasuke, she started to giggle._ "Oh god she can be soo sad"_

"_Oh leave her alone violet she just has a crush" _sly commented.

"_Yah yah but it's a little sad and why him he's a stuck up jerk" _I retorted.

"And how about you snake girl?" Kakashi sensei asked _I must have zoned out I wonder if sasuke went._

" well I really don't think my goals and things are all that big but here I go…I like reading, drawing, ramen and nice days in a forest. I dislike people who hurt my friends, stuck up people, people who don't even try to keep a promise and girly sopping and things o and *cough* duck butts *cough*." this had naruto laughing so hard he fell over backwards because he knows that is my nickname for sasuke. " My hobbies are drawing, wrighting, hanging out. My goals are to try my best to get stronger to protect those closest to Me." as I said that I could not help but smile at sakura and naruto. Naruto has become my best friend along with henata-chan. Sakura is getting their…

"nice ok now tomorrow you are not to eat breakfast because we're having a test then, so go home rest up and meet me at the training grounds" when he said that he left and we all went home.

(Now I am skipping two big parts that end up the same the test the all pass and the zabuza mission that ends up the same now their back for the chunin exams and konohamaru just insulted both sakura and violet by saying sakura was ugly and violet couldn't draw! So they are chasing him.)

"Come back here you little runt!!" I yell at konohamaru, naruto started all this when he didn't correct konohamaru on the little fact that sakura is not his girlfriend I hit him upside the head before sakura could she then just yelled at him then konohamaru insulted both of us, I was drawing but he called it DOODLEING TRASH!!

"WWWAAAHHH….oaf" konohamaru's yell was cut off when he hit a boy and fell to the ground.

"Oh we're sorry sir that was our fault we where chasing him and… hey!" sakura had started to apologize but the boy had grabbed konohamaru by his shirt and was holding him up in the air!

"Hey let him go!!" naruto yelled going after the boy but was tripped on the ground by a force. "_Oh soo easy to get around, ready sly we're going to hover and ran okay?"_

"_Yes violet right away but be careful theirs an essence on them I don't like" _sly told me.

"_Me to but it's not from those two I can hear something also and it's really annoying!_

"hey drop the kid or I'll just come and get him." as I said that I started to hover in place I was about an inch or two from the ground and I could feel the normal pull on my energy as I activated my viper power.

"Oh really why don't you try it girly?" he answered in a vary snotty voice.

"Oh you just… made a big… mistake dude…. She hates that name… 'Gasp'…"konohamaru managed to get out with a smerk.

"he-he-he he's right you know you made a big mistake." sasuke said from a tree he was holding rocks.

"Sauske stay out of this he's mine." I warned him with a sneer I didn't even give him a chance to answer I just shot right after the face painted boy.

"your mine cat man!!" he looked almost afraid but I soon realized it wasn't over me it was that essence it was here. While he was distracted, I grabbed konohamaru, kicked him in the stomach, and ran back toward naruto with konohamaru in my arms.

"kankuro your really going to use that!!" the girl looked surprised as the boy apparently named kankuro pulled a bundle from his back and I smelt the poison and blood on what ever was under the cloth.

"be careful theirs someone eles here guys." I called to my team and the kids they apparently hadn't sensed him yet.

" I'm surprised you could sense me little girl" an eerie voice said and it seamed to come from right behind me but the boy was right by sasuke in the tree and then I noticed the annoying noise got clearer.

Now it was so clear it was like a voice in my head and a split second latter it was gone. I_ wonder what that was _I thought to myself. Soon the three left after the red head crumbled into sand and came to stand in front of the others. Before they left we got two different items of information one, the red heads team was here for the chunin exams two, the red head's name is gaara of the sand but he also wanted to know both mine and sasuke's names in return.

"So now we know who one of them is and what their doing here but what we don't know is… WHERE KAKASHI SENSEI IS, THE BAKA!!" Again, I finished my book three hours ago and theirs nowhere to take a nap on this bridge hey wait bridge…

"I don't know about you but I'm board and hot I'm…" I snapped my fingers and changed my clothes into a bathing suit. "Going to swim till he gets here." I then jumped from the bridge into the water, which was actually a lot deeper, then it looked. After about an hour of swimming Kakashi-sensei finally came and I got out, dried and back in my clothes.

Violet's nightmare

I was standing in a familiar room naruto and anime everywhere I recognized the room but couldn't place it .I looked around it was dark and almost like a silent movie it was so quite. I surveyed the room and no one was their , it didn't even look like someone had left for a trip to the store and never came back.

Then when I turned around, I heard a noise come from somewhere outside. I went to grab the doorknob and stopped.

"_Please *sniff* don't go… please I…I'll do anything just…please don't take them with you!!!" _I heard the voice of a girl she started to bawl and when I turned toward the noise I saw a to familiar sight a man was walking toward me not even giving the girl a second glance. She yelled and was withering with the force of her sobs. I wanted to comfort the girl but was forcibly shoved out the door and down the stares, the girl left alone to cry her last good cry. I was now outside in what looked like a museum but all the pictures where of children cringe by themselves, as I walked the pictures turned from real to what was now my reality their was one of kyo,thoru,yuki and more. The ones that made me stop where one of naruto and the redhead called gaara. I touched each picture the one of naruto pulled at my hart I wanted to got through and hug him just to stop his crying. The one of gaara was almost as bad their was a vary small gaara and he was crying over a dead body and his sand was covered in blood. The person had a kunai in her hand and I could only guess that she had tried to attack the young boy and turned him to what he is today.

"_will you help us?"_ two young voices asked behind me I turned and was faced with both boys from the pictures.

They asked again _"will you help us?"_

"How? How can I help?" I was getting confused how was I supposed to help them. The pictures have already happened.

"_Help them now."_ I turned around and their was the little girl with a fake smile.

"How it already happened and I can't use my time traveling whenever I want!!"

"_It's not what happened it's what's happening… you don't have to fix their past that's what makes them who they are. You must help their future." _answered the girl. Then when she said that she started to disappear.

"_help us before we break"_ the boys said as the girl left completely.

I looked at both and I could actually feel my face softening. "I'll try my hardest ok?"

They both nodded their heads and disappeared. Then something really weird happened their was a snack with a ukulele on a flying banana singing landslide by Dixie chicks.

_I took my love and I took it down._

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around!_

_I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills._

"what the hell?" and that when I woke up.

(I'm skipping ahead again sorry)

The day of the chunin exams and me, naruto, sakura and sasuke are walking to the classroom to take the wrighting exam and as I walk up I notice that two boys are blocking the way to the second floor room they must have put a jutsu on the door to make it look like the third floor luckily I can sometimes see through sly's eyes and he can see through every illusion we've come by including this.

"Move we need to get into the classroom to sine up!" said a girl with buns in her hair.

"Now the test is too hard you all should just go home to your mommies' hahaha," said a kid a few years older then us.

"Get out of our way we need to get to the third floor." I called out half way to the kids.

"This is the third floor girly," the other boy answered

"_Ok sly I've bin __**really**__ good lately so can I please hit this guy once for calling me that?"_ I asked in a fake sweet voice.

"_No I don't think that would be wise but if he says it again you may."_ sly answered in an equally sweet voice.

"Well are you stupid or did you just try to be smart blond?" the other boy questioned.

"_Alright ether you hit them or I'm biting them!"_ sly was pissed

"_Yah! Love it when we agree! How about I punch one and you bit the other?" _I answered he thought about it.

"_I like it." _was all he said, and all he needed to say.

**Naruto**

I saw the smirk forming on violets face after she glanced at sly and I knew that those guys where in for trouble.

I smirked and as that thought went through my mind violet leaped at the boy on the left and sly went for the one on the right. Then at the same time, violet planted her foot into the boy's stomach and sly sank his teeth into the other.

"H…hey get this thing off of me!" the boy screamed, as he ripped sly from his arm. I saw sly fly through the air violet wasn't going to be fast enough**.**

"**save him"** that was what a voice in my head said and even though I was a little freaked I agreed and ran after sly and grabbed him right before he hit the wall.

"Y…you tried to h…hurt sly!" violet screamed at the boy and punched him so hard he almost when through the wall. She rounded on the other about to hit him when both he and sly restrained her.

"Close you eyes violet quick!" I whispered to her she looked at me and I saw the golden green of her losing control luckily no one else did because she closed them and calmed right down _"wooh that was close so when she gets really mad that's when she would loses it. _

"**She is strong"**

"_Who is that?" _I thought to it but I got no answer.

When I looked back at the boys they where gone and sasuke was being blocked by a boy with big eyebrows.


	4. Chapter 6 flashback,craziness,neechan!

**I do not own naruto or anyone but sly and violet and anyone from our world! Yay on to the chappy!**

FLASHBACK, CRAZINESS, AND NEE-CHAN!

~violet prov. ~

As me and sly walked back from the store, people giving us nervous glance all the way.

"_Apparently they still remember last time,"_ I thought to sly chuckling nervously and rubbing my head.

"_I'm surprised you remember violet those are to you like Kakashi's alcohol" _he thought back and he is right most of the time I can't remember anything and I wake up feeling like I got a hangover. As sly started to rant about how I shouldn't o had 20 o those… blah I stopped listening and thought about last time it happened. Not 3 weeks ago… : )

~~flashback~~

I walked into grandpa hokage's office; I have grown fond of the old man. Everyday I come by to visit him and he is doing the same two things. Ether paperwork, painting never going out, or doing anything else it finally bugged me way to much. Naruto came with me on this particular visit.

"We're going out today grandpa hokage!" I told him looking to see him behind the desk surrounded by a sea of papers.

"I'm sorry violet-Chan but I'm to busy with paper work, mission assiments."He rattled of everything he had to do and I was starting to get tired just listening to him.

"NO, you need a break the people would like you to die of old age NOT a heart attack!" I told him while dragging him and naruto out to a lake I found a week into being here.

"So you're already planning my death?" he said with a smirk.

"No but everyone dies grandpa-hokage and I would like you to last a long time please!" I yelled while I went back for his painting supplies "naruto make sure he doesn't leave ok!"I yelled over my shoulders.

On my way, back I found the most wonderful candy in the world!

"PIXY STIX!"I yelled plowing over anyone and everyone in my way. I swore I felt sly sweat drop.

When I got back to the lake, I gave grandpa-hokage his painting supplies and I was done with my bag of pixy stix.

Naruto got up pulled off his shirt and cannonball into the lake I did my little clothe trick and turned them into a bikini and I swore I saw naruto plush but he ducked under the water. I just laughed at his reaction and swam out. Half way out their, is when my sugar rush kicked in, I kept pushing him underwater every chance I got and when he finally pushed me under I came back up with a water bazooka.

"H…hey where'd y…you get that?" He asked stuttering all the way, while backing up from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw grampa-hockage move his painting supplies away and all I could do was smirk and shoot.

"aaahhh violet I'm gonna get you!" he yelled from his place a crossed he lake the force of the water coming from the gun made him fly to the other side and now he was chasing me. I hid behind grandpa-hokage when naruto came around I ran again only this time out toward the village and I was going almost super speed I ran up the nearest building and naruto was just then entering the city part of the village grandpa-hokage was behind him probably looking for me but that's when I blacked out the last thing I remember is thinking pretty sky to day and that was it.

When I woke up it was the next morning and everyone was just getting out of bed to go to work. My head pounded and sly said that I passed out with all the sugar, when I told him the last thing I remembered he just laughed and said.

"_This is going to be a long day violet."_ he said it with a grin in his voice and I couldn't help but laugh to.

When I walked out to the living room part of my apartment I saw a painting and smiled thair on my wall was a painting of Naruto and I floating on the water heads almost touching.

"_Hey I remember that from yesterday right before I got my sugar rush we where watching hawks fly by."_ I smiled at the memory and went off to find Kakashi-sensei and everyone elas

~~flashback end~~

I stepped into the classroom and my sugar rush started, I saw Naruto and Hinata-chan and ran at them yelling thair names.

"NARUTO,HINATA-CHAN!" was all that could be heard once I got to the pair I jumped on naruto's back like a little kid he bristled at the touch at first then he started to yell at me."You wonder off and then you come back hyper! Violet you had to have them on this day the day the chuniuns start, oh god you're making me sound like sakura. Let me have them now!" I looked down like a hit puppy and held up the few that where left, then I felt gaara's eyes on me and did the most horrible thing ever. I went to him with a sugar rush!

~~gaara's prove. ~~

"NARUTO, HINATA-CHAN!" was all I heard at first I looked over and thair was that girl from before on the back of who I guess was naruto clung to him like a little kid.

"What the hell is wrong with her at first she was all big and bad now she's acting like this!" kankuro exclaimed

She was looking like a hit puppy as Naruto took something away from her, but then she perked up and was gone. The next thing I know she's right in front of me crouching on the desk. (Kind of like when Naruto crouched on sasuke's desk but she has more balance and won't fall forward)

"Hi gaara-kun do you remember me im the one who beat up kitty-kun!" she said pointing a finger at kankuro. Temarri just started to laugh and kankuro went to hit her. She jumped up and landed on my gourd but I didn't feel her standing on it until she did something no one has ever done she hugged around my neck again crouching so she could reach. I automatically went to kill her until shakaku spoke up.

"_Gaara don't kill this one I like her she is not like most she is unafraid even in her right mind I could sense it last time she wasn't afraid she was curios as to who you where and your death vibe."_ He told me chuckling at my reaction of him saying not to kill someone.

"_But why do you wont to keep her alive shakaku you normally the one to insure it?"_ I asked watching the girl argue with kankuro.

"_Because she is strong and I can feel some thing about her." _shakaku said it in a leave it at that voice so I did. The girl was once again in front of me and she was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked in my unemotional voice.

"Oh my god it speaks! Now I got to sing a special song!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. (scat "bung, bung, bung, bung.….)

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

Give him the word that I'm not a rover

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. (scat "bung, bung, bung, bung)

Mr. Sandman (male voice: "Yesss?) bring us a dream

Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam

Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci

And lots of wavy hair like Liberace

Mr. Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)

Would be so peachy before we're too old

So please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman, bring us, please, please, please

Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung….)

When she stopped everyone just stared at her, until a girl with pink hair called her over and everyone cheered.

"oh ok… bye gaara-kun…"she said and hugged me again, and then she hugged the others in turn and ran off to the pink haired girl. I watched as the girl ate some onigiri and slowly got up and looked around, I realized that she didn't have that crazed look in her eyes.

~~ violet's prov~~

"I…I did what!" I exclaimed when sakura-chan told me what happened.

"you walked right up to gaara-kun and started to talk and hug him and that's when I left for the onigiri. I didn't see what else happened."she awnserd and I ran to naruto.

"Naruto what did I do to gaara-kun?" I asked him almost frightened.

"_If I said anything_ _about that dream he'll think I'm crazy!"_ I thought to sly.

"you sang a realy weird song… something about… ?"he awnserd me a fake grin on his face.

"hey what's up with the fake grin?" I asked him and he looked away weirdly.

"nothing just nervous I guess." he awnserd but pleaded with his eyes to leave it at that even though I knew it wasn't rely it. It is earily weird how in tune I've gotten to naruto-kun.

"oh well I got to go apologize to him and his family" I said dropping the subject and went to walk off when sakura-Chan grabbed my arm.

"what is it sakura-Chan?" I asked her and was startled when she gave me a what-the-fuck look.

"what are you crazy have you heard what people have bin saying about him? They say he's a monster or something!" she said griping my arm tighter and if I were a girly kind of girl, I would have winced.

"_T…Theirs s…something wrong with you .Y…your a monster, just get out now!"_ the words flashed in my mind and a picture of a women. I suddenly got very depressed and angry.

"**let go now…**" she let go instantly when she heard me, I looked her strait in her eyes and said. "**Next time you go talking about that shit, make sure you have all the facts you have no idea what they go through what the did or if it's just some damn garbage ."** I looked over to naruto who now was arguing with sasuke-kun, and strangely enough, I calmed down. I looked back to sakura-Chan who was slowly walking away. I put my hand on her head before she could get to far away. "Sakura-Chan I didn't intend to be mean, ok and I know you where just worried but you got to think about this stuff before you talk alright." she looked back at me and shake her head yes and walked back to her seat thinking about what I said.

I walked over to gaara-kun and his family to apologize for what I did to them.

"I'm so sorry Gaara-kun, kitty-kun" and that was when he interrupted.

"what the fuck why are you still calling me "kitty-kun"!" he yelled at me, I then gave him my best innocent look ,which is vary good by the way, and said.

"because your ears… or would you rather I call you kangaroo-kun?"While he was simmering at my remark, I turned to his sister. "And I'm sorry I didn't get your name." she looked hesitant to give me her name but soon gave in.

"Temari is my name." she answered and looked to gaara-kun.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Gaara-kun, Kitty-kun, and, Tema-Chan," I said bowing and walking off.

The rest of the class was pretty much was uneventful the same as the manga except I was thair.

Then anko-sensei came in and told us we had an hour to get ready for the next test. (She probably does not give them the hour but they get it here… I don't know how . *looks at violet*)

Well I was walking around and I saw gaara-kun walking down the road with his gourd and people where just going to the side of the street not even trying to act normal.

"_I'm getting really ticked off with these people sly…"_I swear I must have given everyone death glares, when I looked back at gaara I was only one or two feet from him and he fell. No one stopped or even looked twice at him. I walked up and grab hiis arm I felt him bristle at the sudden touch.

"Here let me help you gaara-kun I don't know what has gotten in to people around here!" I said the last part loud enough so others could hear.

"Why are you helping me?" gaara-kun asked in his regular tone but he was looking down as I pulled him up.

"What do you mean I help everyone I can?

"_I think he's talking about the way they are treating him violet, and your right I'm also getting a little upset at them." Sly_ spoke silently to me.

"Huh he was right you don't see me with fear…"gaara-kun mumbled to himself I only caught it a bit.

"He who gaara-kun and thair is no reason to be afraid of you no matter what happens ok? So don't let any one tell you different… I'm sorry gaara-kun I have to go meet my team for ramen you can come if you want." I told him with a smile but he shake his head.

"No I must meet my team as well so I can't." was his answer and I'll admit I was disappointed.

"Oh ok goodbye gaara-kun good luck in the chunin exams."

"U…um ok goodbye… nee-Chan" he said and turned away of course that earned him a hug before I left.

**Hi me again and I really would like you to review I'm starting to think no one likes my story T.T so please review.**

**Violet: yes review next chappy is stared *cough* not finished *cough* but started.**

**Me:Hey, I'm trying! **

**Random fan boy: violet I love you! Marry me . *gets crazy look***

**Violet:1 *cough*stalker*cough* 2 why do I have a fan boy?-.-' **

**Me: because I wanted to see what would happen.**

**RFB: Hey, I'm not a stalker!. violet! *Tries to glop violet***

**Violet: Gaara-kun if you wouldn't mind?**

**Gaara: ok nee-Chan…sand burial.*sand burial's rfb***

**Me: wow remind me to never get on your bad side here gaara *hands gaara a cookie***

**Gaara:O.O cookie *runs off with cookie***

**Mme: well that's it for now oh and read the note in the last crappie if you haven't already theirs something I need your help with to answer the question you need to send in reviews!**


	5. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this is sssssoooo late I was trying to give you a long chappie to hit off the summer and it took longer than the rest of the school year but it's finally done.**

**Violet: yah well work harder!**

**Me: you know I could make you 'accordantly' kiss sasuke like naruto did. **

**Violet: o.0 *chokes on ramen and pleads with evioletfox***

**Me: then be a good girl and find someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Violet: on it*runs off to get someone***

**Anko: reporting for duty!**

**Me: yayz awesome sensei * glops anko and tells her what to do***

**Anko: ok evoiletfox do NOT own naruto or any of the original characters but she DOSE own new ones.**

**Me: yayz thank you ok so read and…tube I love tubing!**

**Here's the chappie!**

**The stranger, the snake, and the fake **

violet prove.

I like this person… she is not as if most senseis she is not predictable like others.

"She's wild," I concluded smiling at the thought.

Anko-sensei was telling us about the forest of death…naruto had to go and mock her in a very weird way.

Therefore, her being kinda awesome through a kunai at him and it slices his cheek, now normally I would jump to help him but 1. He started it 2. She wasn't going to do anything to bad just scare him and 3. His face was fuckin funny.

"Hahaha you should see your fuckin face naruto… hahaha" I told him as a person came up behind anko-sensei and I insently knew who he was. I unconsciously step in-between the person and my team.

Because once I saw him roll out that long ass tongue I knew it was…"_orochimaru"_ I thought to sly. He only nodded in return.

"Violet-Chan your hissing are you all right? Sakura informed me looking a bit taken aback.

"Sorry must just be nerves…"I trailed off not wanting to have to explain." Grandpa_ Hokage said the village was on alert so it will be fine…I hope."_ I thought to sly…_" I just don't know who is killed I know he goes after sasuke and attacks again after that but… that's. It…DAMN IT THIS KNOWLEDGE DOSE ME NO GOOD!" _I thought to my self I expected sly to ignore it like always but he didn't.

"_we can not save everyone violet."_ sly told me calmly I just gave the fake snake a blank look and one more hiss, even though I still don't know why I was hissing. Then it was time to sign those wavers, so the teams split up for some reason and as I walked toward some stones a foal smell hit my nose.

"Why did you hisssss at me little girl?" asked a creepily smooth voice. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was…it was the fake snake. A chill ran down my spine as I turned to look at him, but I kept my mask on.

"Huh I don't know maybe it's because you smell like a fake snake?' I question holding my nose, as I look him straight in the eyes. He must have taken offense to the statement because he started to glower and close the already to same space between us. He was about a foot from me when we heard anko-sensei call.

"Ok kiddies come get your scrolls!" apparently that was all it took to stop his advance on me because he turned and left toward the forest.

"Huh that was… close" I murmured and noticed the death grip sly had on my waist and how I was shaking like a leaf in autumn.

"_If…dos…so…he…ki…her…"_ it was like sly was talking to someone else entirely but I was to shaken to notices to much I was mindlessly walking to our team then the gate.

"Alright let's do this!" I heard naruto say and it reminded me what was happening around me and brought me back.

"Yah… lets" I said cousesly walking thought the gates when they opened with my team at my sides.

Yet I still couldn't stop feeling on edge the whole time we walked.

~sly's prove. ~

That naruto just went to the 'bathroom' and we haven't even binned here for 10 minutes!

"_Sly why do you get so annoyed by him I mean sure he's a bit of a baka but come on, why just him?" violet_ asked a little bemused at the thought.

"I'm not sure myself violet," I answered truthfully. Naruto, or so sakura thought came back and said a vulgar thing but thair where three who knew of the imposter and violet motioned with her hand for sasuke to be still and strangely he complied with the movement.

"Hey I want to try something ok? Oh…sorry in advance." violet said looking at me she then ordered me to… "Hey sly can you bite duck ass then me, sakura and last naruto?"

"_Yes violet I will tell, them I regret having to hurt them."_ I told her doing as she asked.

"sly feels bad about having to hurt you in this little…experiment , now lets go sly." she told them and I started .I bit the uchiha, her they both only winced. When I came to the pink haired girl sakura, she let out a small

"Ouch" I went back to violet after that.

"Well snake are you going to finish or what?" the imposter snapped at sly a mistake.

"Well he is you see sly doesn't see people with only his eyes he also sees them as how they are." she told everyone and the only one how didn't get it was the intruder himself because he still kept the act up.

"What do you mean? Sees them as how they are?" he did a mock of the idiocy of the bonehead.

"He sees your soul, so in other words he sees through all deceptions it's weird that's not one of my powers and yet he still has it. It also means we know your not naruto you're a fake." she said and kicked him in the gut sending him flying he skidded to a stop not two feet from a tree.

~violet prov. ~

After we defeated him we learned the new pass "word", I stated with a smile.

"I'm telling you now I'm not going to remember that long ass phrase."

Then it hit the wind and here we are.

"_Huh… interesting." _I thought to sly as we watched the man transform from naruto to that unlucky grass Nin.

"_What is it.?" thought_ sly as he uncountable wrapped around my waist protectively.

"_I now see why sasuke and sakura where so afraid of this man…"_I answered centering my feelings at him to show him I WONT is brought down as easily. The aura coming off of orochimaru could bring a weaker man to his knees and it did sasuke stumbled and, sakura dropped like thair was no more shoes in the world. Well he really didn't like what I said next. "What do you want you fake snake?" luckily, they didn't know I meant it because it was orochimaru.

"_What's happening to them?" sly_ asked looking at the shacking pair.

"_Orochimaru is showing what he's planning for them."_ I answered stepping back to them and bent down to pick up sakura.

"Sasuke we have to go…NOW and I can't carry you both out. I urged him watching him take out the kunai urged him to move and just as got up with sakura I saw it all again only this time it was worst. Orochimaru threw the kunai at them, kunai flies out of hi hand at us and sasuke stabs his leg with his kunai and moves right before it hits us we get to a tree.

"damn it where's naruto? 'Huff' sakura come here." I said aggravated at how fast orochimaru was gaining ground on us.

"Y…yes violet what do you need?" she studderd probable from how wound tight I was.

"I need you to put your hand on sasuke's wound so I can heal it." told her movieing her into position.

"B…but why me?" she asked blushing at where I put her hand since the stab was at his outer thigh.

"Because I refuse to touch duckass here, and would you just do it. Man you're the worst fan girl I've meet ino-chan would do it in a second." I said sarcastically and that was all it took she huffed and she placed her hand on his leg going a million shades of red.

"Why? Why… do you hate me v…violet?" sasuke asked me gasping from the energy I'm pouring into him.

"I don't hate you I hate your attitude that's all." I answered finishing up healing his leg.

"_Good thing it didn't take to much energy."_ I thought to my self, sly had no time to say anything because at that, moment orochimaru caught up with us and sasuke freaked out grabbing sakura and jumping.

"Oh that's nice sasuke just go on and leave me behind." I said sarcastically shacking my head and orochimaru did that damn prey and predator speech that got me pissed to.

"Damn snake listen to me I am no ones damn pray so take that and stick it." I yelled slamming my foot into his stomach but it was a trap he grabbed my foot and twisted it so herd it would have snapped if sly hadn't of bit off his fought like that for a while back and for with surprisingly enough I got only slight cutes and bruises. Just as I jumped away to a limb of a near by tree naruto came crashing through the trees toward us. Sasuke did the copout with the scroll and when he threw, the thing naruto caught it and he and I looked at sasuke.

" that's what makes me not like you, you act all big and bad then copout last minute, come on naruto lets end this." yes I admit I sound cocky but I was still a little pissed. The fight came and went I found my self even more battered than before.

"_Sly when the time comes get sakura and naruto out of here." _I ordered him as I got in a position to jump.

"_Wait, violet are gonna do what I think your going to do?" he_ ask but I had no time to answer orochimaru had made his move.

(As much as it pains me, it is…)

~sasuke's prov~

"_I have to get stronger to defeat him… naruto and violet are right…."_ I thought as I prepared myself for a fight I might not win, I waited for orochimaru to make his move and when he did, it all happened fast.

I didn't catch it all… orochimaru lunged…I closed my eyes and put my hands up ready to jump…then I heard a swish of clothing and what sounded like teeth sinking in flesh…I thought it was me that the basterd bite me but my thoughts where cut short when I heard sakura scream. She didn't scream my name like I thought she would, and I also noticed I didn't feel any pain anywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and thair in front of me was…

"Violet? W…why?" I asked stunded as orochimaru jumped away from her showing some kind of mark on her neck.

"B…because your still my…hah…friend and I always protect my friends…huun." she said looking at orochimaru like it was an inside joke that she detested knowing.

"aaww how touching… well I did origanly planr to go for the uchiha but from our little fight I'd say your better for my task… so this will work out nicely, come seek me out when your ready."He said with a smirk directed at violet and I bet if naruto had bin conscious he would of jumed at him.

"thairs no way in hell I would come to look for exept to kill you…huun… slowly" violet spit at him with all the venom in her voice I even cringed but not the snake nin he just smirked harder and left jumping through the trees.

~violet's prov~

"O…okay we need to get to shelter now!" I got ot holding my neck,but soon after I felt my self falling I looked down and I remember seeing blood on the bottom at first I thought it was just me but then I saw the sand siblings walking away with 2 scrolls in hand.

"_Hahaha I guess some things take time" _I thought and I completely blacked out.

I was falling again but this time it wasn't from a tree in the naruto world it was a jungle Jim from my world.

"_I remember this…"_ I thought to myself watching the seemingly endless metal fly past me.

I remembered the feeling of thrashing out to grab something to slow the fall but everything getting ripped out of my small hands. Nothing could be done for me the panic shot through me and I thrashed harder my grip got firmer yet it still didn't help finally I hit the ground. The scariest thing was the feeling of weakness of not being able to do anything. That was always not only my worst fear but my greatest motivation, the fear of not being able to do anything when some on needs it the most and the determination not to let it happen, weird I guess but it al ways worked when I thought thair was a slight chance it might happen I worked to get stronger even when I got my powers.

"_**violet… violet… wake up honey."**_ a voice I hadn't heard in two years called my name. waking me up from the darkness of memories. My eyes shot open and closed right away because the light was so bright. This time I slowly opened my eyes to get used to the light. I was laying on my back in a room of nothing, no monsters of my past worst fear or anything I sat up feelingg the affects of the fall.

"that's weird I should be in my head why dose it still hurt?" I asked no one just thin air I got up fully and started to walk forward.

"this is probably the worst idea ever or the stupidest…" I cut my self off because I saw two figures walking toward me. At first, I thought it was enemy ninja but then the forms took shape and those shapes had bin my heart's pain for almost four years.

"honey thair you are we where worried. Thair was a big explosion and…" my mother's voice trailed off because at that moment I felt the surge of power telling me I was transforming.

"no…not again damn that fake for making me relive this." I said as I looked into m mother's stunned face and my father's cocky knowing one. My mother's face slowly turned from shock to seeing to discussed in a short amount of time. Then her face went blank I saw it once before when my father changed suddenly into a mad scientist after first seeing me turn. She showed him that face when she left him when she found out what he wanted to accomplish. They both turned my father still with the smug I told you so look and m mother's stone faced one.

"heh he did always say she would desert me when she found out…the only difference is I didn't go running to him." I said to air again the last bit spit out with malice in my voice.

"that you didn't young one and I always admired you for it." I spun around at the unfamiliar voice and saw a beautiful women and a tied up man wrapped with…sly?

"sly? Why are you here? I know we are connected but really even here?" I asked stepping closer to the women.

"this isn't the sly you know this is his past life as one of my most loyal guardians and I am nagoyaka the only demon with a human form both in spirit and body. I was bonded with you when you where young but lay dormant until you needed me, you would have died in that vent if I had stayed asleep but once awake I could not sleep fully again." she told me seeing the question on my face.

"ok but who is this?" I asked pointing to the man tied up.

"this lowlife is a leach of a demon from that man. He put him in here it screw you up on your powers thinking it would help him. But now he won't do anything again." and with that she put two fingers on my cures mark and on his neck where one would be. I felt a slight pull at the point of connection.

"I'm sorry this will hurt some." as she finished saying that I felt a rip of pain like some one took a hole lot of duck tap and just pulled. The demon next to her screamed two minute after the pain stopped. Soon he stopped moving all together and dissipated without a trace.

"what…what just happened?" I asked her kinda taken aback, she just looked at me with a warm smile and said calmly.

"he has gone to that snake man the power was too much for him and he seeked a host that could help, he might of looked human but he was nothing but a leach. He took your place and you'll slowly gain your control back but you'll have to work at it young one." she stated looking away like it almost hurt her that was all she could do.

"she_ acts like a mother, like she didn't just save my life…"_I thought to myself then told her.

"like I don't always? It's no sweat and I can get naruto to help me." I told her trying to reassure the demon. She reached over and messed at my hair and I instantly thought of iruka and naruto.

"_wow we got close quick."_ I thought again to myself.

"you need to wake up now young one I'll be able to talk to you now that we have meet. Right now, you need to help your friends. I was forced awake by the sound of a whistle and it hurt my ears like when someone yells to loud right next to your ear.

"whoever has the damn whistle, shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I got up and looked around I saw tree bark and I turned my head when I heard sakura.

" violet your awake thank god." she said from her position in front of those damn sound ninja her hair was already short and lee was unconscious next to her.

"Violet heal naruto then lee ok?" she asked and I looked around for sasuke I hoped she wouldn't have had to go through that.

"Where is damn duckass?" I asked looking at naruto beside me pretty battered still.

"He left to find water and a second scroll." she answered and the ninja attacked again thinking she was detracted but I wasn't and blocked him and she took over,

"Damn this didn't turn out like I thought it would." I whispered to myself as I went over to a still battered naruto really he was just resting but I wanted to make sure thair was no internal damage.

"_young one I would like you to try something please."_ I jumped at nagoyaka-sama's voice but I listened anyway.

"just tell me what to do nagoyaka-sama." I answered getting a strange look from ino and the others…who I just realized was thair. I shot them a look and they got back to the fight.

"_first thank you for honoring me with the name. Second I need you to place your hands on naruto-kun's head preferably the third eye area," _she told me and me instantly I learned a lot about the third eye stuff so I knew why she wanted it.

"_then I need you to push energy into the contact point I'll handle kuubi you just keep going."_ she stated.

"ok I will" and with that I took a deep breath and focused my energy picturing it running through me into naruto. I felt a big block and within two minutes in was gone.

"_kuubi won't bother you now just keep going picture it going into kuubi to."_ she told me and I got a little worried.

"but won't that make kuubi stronger and over power naruto?" I asked dreading the answer because I didn't won't her to use me like that.

" _no young one it won't it'll just make naruto heal faster and if we're doing this right not only will naruto live as long as you do but you'll be connected and able to do a lot more."_ she informed me.

" umm are you sure naruto won't mind?" this time I got no answer but I did feel a surge of power that wasn't mine to have but at the moment I didn't care I looked up from my work and found the ninja.

"well I would but it seems it has bin taken out of my hands." I barley-heard nenji say to the fuzzy ninja as I went straight for the hotshot kid who hurt sakura.

"what are you even doing here huh you where meant to go for sasuke right but he's not here is he? You must suck as ninja if you can't see that." I said pissed at the harm they did I mean sakura, lee, and the shika team? Seriously, these people need to learn a lesion.

"I'll take these guys out it one foul swoop!" hot shot exclaimed about to do that damn sound vibrations mumbo jumbo but I just cracked him in the back of the head and knocked him out. His buddy did the copout when sasuke returned.

"damn I wanted a reason to beat the crap out of that kobuto dude… and you duck ass did you at lest find some water?" I asked healing lee's ear and some of the major cuts. Then moving on to sakura as he woke up.

" uhn" was all the answer I got as he through me the water jug, I looked over at naruto wondering where that surge of power came from and how he'll feel about this 'bound'w e have now.

**Ok that's the chappie now go on press the button down thair and review and I'll stop the chibbie chuckys from sucking out your pocky (yes it's changed it right now I want pocky!)**

**O.V= dei-kun!**


	6. Chapter 8 problems and fights

**Hey here's the next chappie I'm kinda proud It's my longest one yet! Well I think it is I hope you like it and remeamber review! Please please please!**

**Violet: please so she'll stop her begging it's annoying!**

**Me: hey I'm not that bad! But realy review!**

~Violet prov~

The teams all left after I healed lee, choji and shika woke naruto up and I knew I had to tell him.

"_Don't worry young one I'll help you through it if you'd like." _nagoyaka offered me.

"_No nagoyaka-sama I have to do this myself…but if I'm really going the wrong way ok?"_ I answered her I mean I know I'll probably screw it up but I really want to try…

"Hey naruto can I talk to you over here?" I called over to him shika and choji just stopped tormenting him and he walked over kinda out of the loop.

"What's going on? I mean almost every ones here?" He ask

"Naruto theirs something I need to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it…" I just couldn't continue like that.

"_Hey nagoyaka-sama how dose this thing work?" _I ask her hoping it would help.

"_Well young one it would be like talking to me or sly just picture him and think._" she informed me and at sly's name I looked for him he was over with sakura helping her stand up until I came to heal her. I tried what nagoyaka-sama said.

"_Naruto can you hear me?"_ it felt different then when I talked to sly or nagoyaka-sama. I saw him jump when I started to talk and his eyes went wide when he realized what had happened.

"W…what just happened? I… I heard your voice." he didn't look mad just shocked about the whole thing.

"Uh yah it kinda happened when I was giving you energy and healing you." I told him shifting my weight.

"But why only me? I mean you healed lee and you didn't call him over." he looked confused.

"_Oh right_ _I haven't told him about nagoyaka-sama"_I thought to myself I mentally kicked myself and continued.

"Well you see when orochimaru bit me I blacked out…"naruto then interrupted me from more shock of hearing this.

"He what!" he practically screamed.

"Naruto let me finish ok? Anyway yes orochimaru bit me and I blacked out when I was out I learned a LOT about me like I'm… bounded with…a demon" I hurried through the last part but he caught it.

"You have a demon in you to, like me? But I thought you came from another world?" he asked again confused but he also had a small smile. Everyone else was still trying to see who was alright and how wasn't so they didn't notice anything.

"Well kinda yes she's a demon but she's bonded not bound to me by force apparently she chose to stay in me." I explained " and since to heal you I had to ask kuubi and fuse with his power… it was the side affect and that might not be all I'm not to sure myself." when I finished naruto was smiling ear to ear. I looked at him confused he was smiling at the invasion of privacy?

"Why are you smiling you should be mad? I invaded your privacy when I didn't need to." I looked over to where sly was still holding sakura I should have heal her before I did this.

"I don't see it that way not only have…" he stopped thair and looked over where I just was and started again. " I feel happy because you didn't mind getting this close to me and that's something's no one my own age has tried to do… get close I mean." he kinda looked embarrassed and he looked away again.

"That's ok because you're my friend and if you're ok with it I am. I need to go heal sakura if you want we can talk about it later." I told him smiling and walking away to heal her.

"That went better than I thought now theirs only one thing left…kabuto." I said to my self and made a plan to keep him away. I healed sakura no problem and we went to the river I helped with the fishing.

"He guys want to see what I've bin working on?" I asked them they looked at me and nodded…well sasuke just hned again.

"Ok I've bin watching some of the different jutsus and tried a few like naruto's shadow clone jutsu." I said telling them what I'm doing.

"So that's what you where doing when you went off by yourself?" asked naruto he seemed a little proud I picked his jutsu.

"Yah ok let's see how I do… shadow clone jutsu" I said and did the hand signs I was only able to make a few but it helped and sasuke went to help with the fire instead when we where done we headed back just in time or sasuke to start talking about the scrolls.

"well I'm going to go see if I can't find one I'll come back soon." and before they where able to answer I leaped off but not really to find a scroll but to find four eyes.

Naruto prov

Before anyone could say, anything violet leaped off to find a scroll and sasuke went for water I was, thinking about what to do when violet came into my head.

"_Don't even think about it naruto follow orders and DON'T open that scroll." _she said to only me at first I jumped at the sound of her voice in my head.

"_How'd you know I was gonna suggest that?"_ I kinda asked whined I thought I had a good plan.

"_because I know you, now sit still you're being watched."_ as she said that something moved over us and landed right next to me and grabbed my hand with the scroll when I looked up it was kabuto and I physical jumped this time right out of his grip. Violet jumped out of the bushes to our right.

"What do you want kabuto?" she asked threatingly standing between us and him. Sasuke came and kabuto explained himself.

"So you just decided to randomly help us when, the better thing should be to just let us be to get rid of the competion?" she asked and she looked suspitis of his actions.

"Well I can show you a way to the tower but you have to be careful." he said and it seemed weird to me to.

"Why would you do that are you scared to go alone?" asked sasuke being vary blunt.

"Well lets go it might help right?" sakura spoke up. So we agreed the thing I noticed was that violet said nothing she just sat thair and glared at kabuto.

"_Hey do you have a problem with kabuto, violet?"_ I asked her in my mind she looked at me and nodded.

"_Why? He seems to want to help us" _I asked confused he seemed like a good person.

"_Just don't judge a book by it's cover naruto, and come on we're going." _she answered I looked ahead and everyone was going.

Next thing we know we're walking in circles, having a giant centipede scare the living crap out of us and we are attacked.

"_naruto that's a great plane let me help ok?"_ the minute I made my plane she knew and asked sly was already hiding in the forest by the time I looked over at her she smirked and we both made shadow clones and where off. Together we made not only shadow clones but the clones of our team mates she left a clone in her place and circled around trying to see them when we got "tired" and defeated they showed themselves, and at my signal both sly and violet grabbed the ninjas, sly was almost crashing his two and violet was messing with the others mind.

"Now give us the scroll and we'll let you go." sasuke came out of hiding and said looking them straight in the eyes.

"Hey I got lucky this ones afraid of sssnakessss, hahaha" violet let out stressing the S's on snake right next to his ear. He stared to freak and she laughed harder.

"_Why is that so amusing to you violet?" _I asked a little disturbed; she was getting to much enjoyment out of this.

"_He called me girly…nuff said"_ she answered glaring at the poor ninja.

"Ok, ok we'll give it to you!" the same guy said completely freaked and the others just nodded. Finally we where off.

~Violet prove~

So we got to the tower and thank god, we left that damn kabuto to go with his "team" we went in and that was that. They are now trying to gain the courage to open the scrolls, I took this as a chance to mess with them so I walked up to them slowly and when I was right behind both of them, I said.

"Boo." I didn't even scream it, but thair tension was so high that's all it took. The both not only ripped open the scrolls but jumped a foot in the air I think I saw sasuke jump to, the scrolls landed on top of each other and they started to smoke. Naruto didn't notice though because he was yelling at me for scaring the crap out of him, I was just laughing my ass off.

"Violet what the hell was that! You could have made us lose the scrolls!" he was yelling so much it just made it funnier.

"Hahaha you should of seen your face, hahaha that was hilarious and your so pissed it just makes it funnier! Hahaha…" I was cut off by a.

"Kehhem" so me and naruto looked up and theirs iruka-sensei arms crossed looking right at us.

"Hey iruka-sensei." was all I said and naruto did the "you!" thing.

Then iruka went through the whole heaven and earth thing which I love hearing. We went to the meeting place for the third exam and had the surprise dropped on us.

(After the explanation)

Kabuto just dropped out and was out the door so I followed.

"_I'm gonna be right back ok sly…inevitability + clone" _I thought as I left a clone in my place no one noticed because it was a split second timing. I knew what was happening already but I wanted to confront kabuto ASAP.

"Kabuto you fucking traitor." I undid the invisibility when he turned to look at me.

"What are you dong here violet, don't tell me you dropped out to?" he asked in that fake sweet voice.

"No bastard they have no idea I'm gone, you make me sick working for orochimaru like you are." he seemed surprised I knew. "What you thought I hated you for no reason? No I can smell him on you, you tell him something my curse mark is gone I don't work on his barrowed power. Tell him I won't let him get sasuke, naruto or any of the other ninja and I will KILL HIM!" as I said the last part I punched kabuto in the stomach so hard he went flying and I left back to the stadium no one even noticed I was gone and back. They where telling them how they would be picked unfortunately I have no power to help me now anything that happens is all fate.

"_I sound like nenji…"_ I think I actually sweat dropped at that.

"Violet and Akado, Yorol" that's what the board said.

"_Fate probably want's the curse mark against this man."_ sly said to me as me and the man walked up to the proctor.

"Now everyone but the two participants will have to go to the upper level." the proctor in formed everyone as they left Kakashi came up and warned me.

"Don't go to far with that mark…" before he could finish the statement I pulled down my sleeve collar and showed him the bare neck.

"No need to worry sensei I'm fine I'll explain after my fight ok?" he just nodded after staring at the mark less flesh.

"_Huff seems we didn't need kabuto to deliver that message sly."_ I knew he saw what I did when I got back; when I showed Kakashi-sensei that the mark was gone orochimaru saw it to. I looked over to him and stuck my tongue out at him and showed him the mark was gone.

"Do we have any objections?" asked the proctor looking at us both my body hart a bit from the orochimaru fight but nothing I couldn't handle.

"no." said Yorol smirking at me like he had a big secrete or something.

"I'm good." I crossed my arms and waited I've found that I don't just run on chakra but something different to.

"_And when did you learn this?"_ asked sly as he rapped around my neck.

" _actually I'm not sure I just know…"_I thought of this for little while until the guy came at me he grabbed my arm and tried sucking out the chakra I felt a pull at a little of my energy but again nothing I couldn't handle. After a while, he gave up on that little trick I saw his face fall sure I wasn't immune to it but it was taking a long time.

"Huh if that's what you do then you can't be to great at taijutsu but like I always say don't judge a book by it's cover. So lets really start the fight." I said this as I started to run around gradually putting energy into my steps to go faster when I had him spinning in his own head I struck I kicked his knee in and he dropped. He must have caught on to what I was doing because he stopped watching me the whole time and only watched for the attacks.

"Huh smart you figured out the trick but that was only the beginning." I stopped right in front of him not moving just standing thair no one seemed to notice sly was gone.

"What now your just going to stand thair?"Right as he finished I kicked him in the gut and he skidded back.

"Huh I thought this might be more of a challenge." before I got to say anything more he went for a punch I dogged and when I went to kick him and he grabbed it and took more of my energy. I stumbled a bit when I got it free but I steadied my self right away but he took the opportunity to throw to kunai at me one hit my face the other my leg. When he thought, he had me I ran in a circle my blood spilling on the field. The blood was a signal but no one saw it that way which made it better.

"What the hell is that?" I heard someone say from above. The next thing I did was wait that's all I could do for now.

"_Sly would you hurry the fuck up I want…"_ I was cutt off when I felt a fist hit my stomach really hard.

"cough* crap I forgot to watch *cough" right when he leaped back he was trapped he landed and within a second sly was rapped around him in the air, now all I had to do was get up thair and bring him down. That is exactly what I did I leaped off the walls to sly hovered in the air and just as sly released the man I kicked him so hard in the head he flew in to the ground head first. Luckily I didn't kill him just put him in a comma.

"The winner of this round is violet" the proctor said checking the man.

When the medics came, I refused to go I just needed to rest and all I wanted to do was watch the fights.

"Violet how did you get rid of the curse mark?" asked Kakashi when we where right back on the second level.

"Well theirs a lot of explaining to do then…" I trailed off not looking at him.

"We've got the whole palimararys so go now." he said getting a little strict, I noticed gaara close by and knew he was listening.

"Well when orochimaru bit me after I jumped in front of duck ass I kinda collapsed, in my little mined trip I learned a lot of things…" I was cut off when naruto said.

"She has a demon like me Kakashi-sensei but it isn't bounded by force it's bounded willingly." he was smart enough not to yell it but it was still loud. I saw gaara stiffen a bit but other than that thair was no single he heard it.

"What!" asked sasuke and sakura I veagly saw shino and the sound guy walk on the field.

I sighed and started again.

"yes I have a demon in me called nagoyaka-sama she was the one who helped me get rid of the curse, so I'm all better no need to worry so can you tell grandpa hokage that, he must know if you do now can we get back to the fight?" I asked turning toward the fight and sitting with my legs through the bars. That fight ways a good one, I couldn't wait to see the others it's one thing to read it it's completely different to watch it real life… sort of. The match was done quickly well quicker then mine.

"Hey medic guys if you need help with him tell me!" I yelled down his teammates looked at me like I was crazy, mine started to yell at me.

"Why the hell would you help him?" asked sasuke and I just shrugged and said.

"I just think he was tricked into thinking the way he dose besides it's not right to leave someone in pain like that…" I was cut off once again by naruto.

"What about your guy?" he yelled/asked I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Well he's in a comma he doesn't feel it besides he's hinged up on drugs…" I looked away and heard someone say.

"Uh ho she's acting kinda childish…" I cut them off this time.

"Damn straight I am I'm tired you try doing this crap after oomph…" Kakashi put his hand over my mouth and I realized what I was going to say. I took off his hand and said a quite sorry then I saw who was next…

"Woo go kitty-kun!" again people looked at me like I was crazy but I just looked at kitty-kun he just pulled his fist up like he wanted to punch me, I just laughed and the match started. When kitty-kun showed his puppet I couldn't help it after he won, I had to say it…

"IT'S CHUCKY!" I yelled pointing at the puppet he looked at me with a what-the-fuck look and I explained a bit.

"It's a killer doll! That's all…and your's makes me think of it a bit…" that got him mad again and he yelled.

"It's a puppet not a doll!" I smirked at him as he went back up to the second level.

"yyaahh rriigghhtt." he just glared as we took a break, when we where back sakura walked up and I was sitting in the same spot I was before.

"did you stay thair the whole time?" she asked walking up to me her hair a little wet still sasuke and naruto came soon after.

"yah I did that guy took more strength then I thought he did is all." I answered shrugging my solders as the next names where picked sakura was looking toward naruto laughing. I tugged on her dress thing to get her attention.

"you should take a look sakura." said Kakashi-sensei as I pointed to the sign. Sakura looked just as ino saw the names they looked at each other and walked down. The fight went just as in was supposed to. Then it was ten-ten and tamari's fight the only thing that was different was when temarri threw ten-ten and lee caught her I went over to her.

"aaww Tema-Chan that was mean." I pouted leaning on her shoulder she just looked at me and started to walk away. "now that's just cold Tema-Chan." I walked back up and looked at guy-sensei and said "if you need help with her let me know." that might have bin the worst thing to say to guy at the time

"THANK YOU VIOLET YOU TRULY ARE YOUTHFULL TRYING TO HELP SO MANY!" he did his good guy pose and lee jumped right in needless to say by that point I was hiding behind naruto and sasuke.

"remind me not to say that to him again to just do it, ok naruto." I whispered to him he just nodded and we watched the next match it was shika and the sound girl, nothing much I changed thair. Then naruto and lee where wishing for thair turn and naruto got his wish it was him and kiba he was doing so well and people where still looking down on him.

"hehe I knew the kid wouldn't cut it." said kankuro I heard him right away a got mad.

"hey, shut the fuck up kankuro you don't know what he's capable of!" that got me stared at… again.

"what the fuck don't stare at me watch the fight! Damn now I'm pissed off." I sat down at my spot and crossed my arms trying to simmer down so instead I watched the fight. And a thought accrued to me and I had to tell it to Kakashi-sensei.

"hey Kakashi-sensei did you notice what I noticed?" I asked he just looked at me and shock his head no.

"well it's natural enemies don't you see the fox and the dog, the dog was used to hunt the fox and the fox always tries to out smart the dog thair natural enemies in the animal world." he just nodded at the thought and continued to watch the fight till the end. Naruto won and we all cheered even sasuke smirked and said he did good except naruto wasn't thair to hear it he was still down on the field.

"good going naruto you showed them!" I yelled down to him he just smiled and scratched his head when he walked up the steps and hinata-chan gave him the ointment. She walked down and tried to give some to kiba but he told her what e thought she should do.

"I'll be right back." I got up and walked over to akamaru and grabbed him from the medic.

"hey leave akamaru alone" kiba said to me in a warning voice.

"nyh level me alone I'm healing him he was just following you I can't let him suffer." I stick my tough out at him then said that.

"ruff ruff grr ruff grr" sly translated it for me to understand he had said that he didn't care if this had happened he would have done it anyway.

"yah I know but I won't let you suffer." all through your little desiccation I healed him, and he walked beside kiba.

"your on your own… for now." he looked at me like what-the-fuck and I told him why.

"you underestimated naruto and where to cocky that's why this happened now if it's really bad I'll help but if not then your still on your own." with that I turned away just in time to see the names. I looked over at hinata-chan walked over to her hugged her and wished her luck. When I came back to my seat, no one noticed and that was alright all eyes where on hinata-chan and neji. She went all out she worked so hard and did well when she clasped and she was having trouble I had to go down thair and help naruto was going at it with nenji. They noticed she was hurt more then she was coughing. This worried me more than any other person hinata helped me she was my friend I had to help her no matter what.

"she only has 10 minutes!" I heard one medic say and I ran over to her.

"get out of the way, NOW." I yelled I only have a little energy left but I can do this for her she helped me through the academe every time I needed something I knew I could ask her. I knelt down next to her and started with her hart the pull was painful this time to tell me to be careful but I had to at lest do this for her.

"come on… come on… if I can't do this I don't deserve to be here!" I whispered to myself but apparently not quite enough because I got some worried glances. But it didn't take long for her to start breathing easily; unfortunately, for me it wasn't soon enough my vision started to waver a bit.

"_your close to your edge young one you must rest."_ I heard nagoyaka-sama say and I saw her face in worry.

"_hehe where you bin nagoyaka-sama?"_ I said and I wavered and started to fall back, but before I hit the floor, I stopped.

"huh? Wha?" I looked and thair holding me up was… sand, I looked up at gaara and I could of swore I saw worry in his eyes to.

"_damn I'm making everyone worry; I got to get up to stop it."_ I thought to myself as I got up and looked at everyone.

"hey I'm ok I just need to sit down is all…" I went to walk away but I wobbled Kakashi-sensei and naruto came at my sides and I felt sand holding my joints making them steady. When I got back to my seat, I mouthed thank you to gaara he nodded to me. But I noticed that he was acting strange, like he was trying to hold something back and it worried me. Then kitty-kun came over to naruto and me somehow we had bin separated from the others, him and naruto started to talk when naruto said.

"well no offence but I DON'T like you!" the look on kankuro's face was priceless!

"hahaha hahaha look at your face hahaha" I almost doubled over from laughter he just said it with such a strait face. After our little whatever, it was gaara and lee's fight and all I could do was watch. Gaara got so much worst as the fight continued and knowing this had to happen wasn't helping the fact when they took lee out of the room and choji lost we all realized we had a problem… sasuke hadn't fought yet.

"hey proctor duded what are we gonna do about sasuke?" I yelled down to him and he looked to the hokage for help.

"well dose anyone feel like another fight?" he asked and that sound guy raised his hand but before he asked.

"If I lose will I get bumped?" the hokage shocked his head no and explained.

"you wont but if he wins he'll get to move on if he loses he is out." the sound ninja guy just nodded his head and jumped to the bottom. Surprisingly the fight was uneventful sasuke won and the sound guy was stunned by the sharing an.

(I'm ssoooo sorry it wasn't vary well thair but I couldn't think of anything T.T I'm sorry)

"Now with the palimanirys done, a month to work on collecting information on your competition and gain new moves. Now everyone please pick a number from the box. Everyone said thair numbers we found out how goes with who and left to train.

**Okay so that's it I hope you liked it and like I said review if you don't I'll send my mom with her cooking! *dramatic music ***

**Mom: hey it's not that bad . .**

**Violet: she always burns, cuts herself , or spills something at best.**

**Choji: *shivers* well food is food *eats slop***

**Me: . just review please!**


	7. Chapter 9 and secrets reviled

**Me: ok here's another chappy there's a little problem in this chapter it talks about something that happens in my other story if u don't want a bit of a spoiler then don't read but it's not to bad so yah.**

**Violet: so who is doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: Kakashi-sensei!**

**Kakashi: No, I'm not… -.-**

**Me: you will if you don't want this to burn *holds icha icha over fire***

**Kakashi: ok, ok evioletfox dose not own naruto or anyone from the show she dose own violet, sly and anyone else like them.**

**Me: thank you and here *throws book back* oh and anyone who read about the 3****rd**** story it's bin canceled me and my friend have decided to not go through with it because the chapters would take to long. Ok here's the chappy! **

**Training and secrets reveled**

Violet prov

"Who can I get to train me?" I practically yelled I have no idea what to do thair is only a hand full of people who know about my other world stuff and even fewer who know about the demon thing.

"_I could train you young one."_ nagoyaka-sama said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Wait how? Your inside of me… can it work like that?" I asked feeling bad about how hurt she sounded and felt, I've noticed I can feel her feelings and it's kinda cool.

"_Well if it will make you feel better I can come out for training."_ that shocked me so much that I yelled.

"WHAT! YOU CAN COME OUT?" she on the other hand was calm and that helped me calm down.

"_It's more of a solid projection but yes and since I will technically be in you still you'll still have your power." _she answered and before I could say yes or no thair she was right in front of me as beautiful as she was in my mind.

"Ok before we start I got to show naruto!" she just shakes her head no.

"Aaww why can't we show him?" I whined I really wanted naruto to meet her.

"Only if you work hard on your training young one then we can go see naruto-kun and I would like to speak to the hokage." I looked at her; she was acting a little strange… I shrugged and we started to work, apparently, me and naruto have another thing in common… I have to start with the basics but mine are mostly in taijutsu. Also, I have to work on my control of power how much I put in on some and how little I put in others like healing I apparently put to much power in it when I heal someone and that is why I get wiped-out. So after me and her sparred she showed me some ways to control my energy. To say I was tired was an under statement but I still wanted naruto to meet nagoyaka-sama. I pulled her along until we found him and unfortunately, he was with pervy-sage who I remembered on sight he's cool but I had a bad feeling about having nagoyaka-sama near him. But it was to late naruto saw us and ran from the edge of the river and hugged me hi when he noticed I wasn't alone he looked over at nagoyaka-sama pervy-sage was just sitting at the bank of the river not doing anything which is weird he should have looked over when naruto came over.

"Hey violet who is this?" he asked staring at nagoyaka-sama and I was about to introduce her when pervy-sage decided to look…

"Oh wow what a beautiful lady! Who is this, who is this?" he asked with not only a nosebleed but he had heart eyes. It was then that I actually looked at what nagoyaka-sama was wearing and was shocked myself. She had on a top that came to right before her belly button and a skirt that looked like something from Egypt the skirt had a slit going up and gold trimming the whole outfit was red to, the shirt also had gold trimming and had a tie on the side the tie was blowing in the wind and she had no shoes, she also had a big bust that explained the nose bleed pervy-sage got. Her nails and toe nails where long like claws and she was vary trim and muscular (lady muscular not Helga muscular).

"Well this is nagoyaka-sama…" naruto recognized the name right away and his face had a weird expression on it. Pervy-sage was talking to nagoyaka-sama and I started to talk to naruto since he was distracted.

"Hey violet that's your demon right so what happened are you not…" naruto trailed off looking at nagoyaka-sama.

"I'm still me she's still in me that's just what she looks like and it's kinda like a solid projection." I explained to him smiling he must have got it because he smiled and nodded. "So who is that and how do you know him naruto?" I asked looking at pervy-sage.

"Oh that's pervy-sage he's training me for the exams." he answered and nagoyaka-sama happen to hear him she smiled and said.

"Did he just say pervy-sage? Hehe that is cute." she slightly laughed and pervy-sage stopped his yelling at naruto and stare at nagoyaka-sama again.

"_Violet why is this man staring at me again?" _she asked looking at pervy-sage. I laughed and answered her.

"_He's a perverted man and you are a beautiful women…"_ she looked at me oddly and I rephrased it. "_He likes your looks…"_ and I just grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

"Sorry guys we got to go see the hokage she wanted to talk to him." I said scratching my head.

~nagoyaka-sama prov~

Violet pulled my hand, we went to the hokage's office, and after she explained what was going on, I asked her to sit outside while I talked to him.

"Hokage-san thair is something about violet that her herself doesn't know but tomorrow I am going to fix that. I need someone else to know so she will have someone else to go to when I tell her." he waited for me to continue. "Well when violet was vary small 5 years I transported her from one world to the world she knew." he looked like he followed and asked.

"Where was her original world? The one you took her from, and why did you take her in the beginning?" he looked at me with a serious face the same face I had I could hear violet out side talking to someone.

"I took her from… this world. The villagers in her village where coming to harm her, her older brother by 3 years left the house with her and a 3 years later he was out and the villagers came back, I had to protect her and that was all I could do." as I finished he still had a serious expression but he was thinking through everything now.

"But what happened to her parents?" that was the question I was dreading telling her.

"they where killed trying to protect her when the villagers first came, yet I know her brother dose not blame her so could you make sure she knows that she might be upset by the time I get to this but I want her to know that the most." the meeting went vary quickly he agreed and I left it was late so we soon went home I released the clone and she went to bed I let sly know of my plan he said it was about time and also went to sleep.

-The next day at training-

Violet has just sat down to rest and I sat next to her about to tell her what had happened.

"Hey nagoyaka-sama what's up you seem different to day." she stated putting her feet in a river we where sitting at.

"Well thair is something I want to tell you violet and I don't know how you will react." I was hesitant and I knew why but I couldn't let this stop me from telling her, she deserves to know.

"ok, well just tell me and I apologize in advance because I'm probably gonna over react to it." she said smiling and that helped because it made me even more set on telling her the truth.

"Violet the world you grew up in was not your original world… this was." I waved my hands at the surrounding area as I said that. "Your parents died defending you and your older brother he was running from the house when the villagers burnt it down with your parents still inside. Your brother took you to a new village a bigger one so it was easier to hid and you did for 3 years until you accidentally showed your power in front of someone and they rioted again this time your brother was not thair and all I could do was transport you to somewhere else I did not mean for it to be another dimension, after doing that I laid dormant to regain energy it was me who transported you back but since you got stronger and so have I so I did not have to sleep." I finished and at first, she only looked at the water and when she finally looked at me, she asked.

"Who is my brother and why didn't he just leave me I killed our parents how…?" I looked at her with my most sincere face, I answered her right away.

"He did not blame you for what happened he blamed the villagers for not looking past the fear of the demon. As for who he is you have not meet him but when you do I will tell you." she just nodded her head and stood up.

"Nagoyaka-sama I need to think so could we train a bit more later?" I to stood up and nodded.

"Of course young one and if you need someone other than me to talk to I have told the hokage since you seem to be close to him." she nodded and ran off I myself released the clone and went to sleep I could not sleep at all last night.

~violet prov~

I ran that's all I could do for now I ended up in front of the hokage's tower and went up to see him.

I knocked on the door and I heard him say come in, so I did and his face softened when I sat down I started to get uncomfortable.

"What do you need violet you know I'm always here to help." he stated and it made it a little more uncomfortable I hate showing weakness and this is one time when I consider it showing weakness.

"Uum I uhh well not really sorry to bother you!" I went to get up but he denied me the action by standing and pushing me back down.

"Talk" was all he said and I knew I wasn't getting out of this one so I started to tell him.

~after the explanation~

"I don't remember my family! That has always bin the most important thing to me family and it sucks." once I started to rant I couldn't stop until I was done, then he just told me to sleep on it and if thair was anything I needed he was there and that was all I needed someone to be thair. I walked out of the building into the cool night I didn't feel like going home I wasn't really upset anymore just kinda confused about the hole thing. I mean one minute I think my life was only somewhat annoying the next I find out it's completely dysfunctional, because my dad went fucking mental at the thought of me with powers, I went to the past and got my ass kicked by an oro wanna-be and lost my best friend after I got back, then a week of having past demons in my house I got into a fight with the same wanna-be and lose it then I transform in front of my mom and she goes ice on me I live on my own for like 3 years! Then I am sucked into naruto world, find out I have a demon and I was actually born here and I have an older brother who probably thinks I'm dead! If I were old enough I'd probably drink!

"Huff" I didn't even look where I was going I was jumping on the roof tops when wham I did a face plant into the tiles!

"Ouch… ok that hurt… and down goes some ninja points…" I went to get up and heard a voice that I didn't think I'd hear in a while.

"Are you alright Nee-Chan?" said gaara I looked over to him and scratched at my head as I said.

"Oh yah just I little bump hehe… hehe." he didn't seem to buy it.

"Is thair anything else? You seem distracted." he stated I walked over to where he was sitting on the roof I looked to where I tripped and thair was a big gash in the tiles that must of bin what tripped me.

"Wow big gash now I don't feel like a total loser for tripping… wait what are you doing up here gaara-kun I mean aren't you tired?" I looked over at him and he shook his head but I could tell it was a lie. I tried to change the conversation but it really didn't work he saw right through it.

"Nee-Chan I think thair is something wrong but if you wish not to tell me it's alright." I was shocked this is the most I've heard him talk and it was about something I didn't want to talk about.

"It's complicated… I can't tell much people yet… it's not that I don't trust you gaara-kun it's just… I don't know." I put my head in my hands this was not helping at all.

"well if you need to talk I guess I wouldn't be the best choice but I will listen…" he said and he was right and wrong the only reason I won't tell him now is because I don't wont to look even more weak not because I don't trust him.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he nodded and I continued "what do you know about me?" I looked at him I'm pretty sure he heard naruto but I'm not positive.

"Well I know your name, and…" he looked like he was trying to decide what to say.

"Ok well just answer honestly ok you don't have to tell me anything more than I ask, ok?" he nodded and I started.

"Ok… do you know my favorite meal?" he shook his head no. "It's ramen and… do you know my favorite colors?" he looked at me and smirked.

" based on your outfit red and black?" he almost had a smile I know it's not much because the minute he gets around **them** again he'll turn back, I know it's hard for him but I like seeing him like this instead of hell bent.

"Yup that's right I don't know why though…"

~gaara's prov~

All of a sudden, she got a downcast look she looked at the night sky.

"maybe it's because I know even though I try to act it I'm no saint… well I really don't act like a saint but I try and I know to be one's hero or whatever you have to be another's villain… so I guess I just feel thair the best colors that suit me… but! I need to ask you one more question!" she tried to act cheerful again but I saw it was an act but it was not my place to say, she maybe the only one who even acts like I'm not a monster. Even though she's like the sister I wish, tamari were she's not and I'm not sure what she'd do if she knew the other me…

"So the last question is… do you know about my demon?" she caught me off guard. Of course, I knew, that naruto kid said it so loud I heard him from my spot next to her but I didn't think she knew.

"Yes, I do." I looked away she probably didn't wont me to know. She let out a gust of breath and lend back like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

"Cool now I don't have to hide it from gaara-kun and naruto-kun and the rest of my team I wonder who else should know… I don't want to tell to many people I mean it is my life, if they find out whatever but I don't know if I want to tell them right now… what do you think gaara-kun?" she asked me like it mattered to her and that made me feel a little better about her not telling me why she was originally upset.

"Why would you won't people to know about that? Aren't you afraid they will hate you?" she looked at me and she seemed sad at the question or at the thought.

"No gaara I'm not." I noticed she didn't say Kun at the end of my name. But I couldn't say anything before she started talking again.

" I'm not afraid anymore because the people closest to me know naruto, my team, you and they haven't abandoned me and anyone who dose isn't worth crying over…"she looked at me again and when I gave her a confused look she started to talk again. "Well you might not understand now but you will soon…" she patted my shoulder, I surprisingly didn't flinch at the touch, and she noticed.

"Hey you didn't stiffen or flinch that's good. Now I need to get to bed and you real should try to sleep." she smiled down at me as she got up she waved good-bye and was gone.

~the next day violets prov~

I was walking over to ichiaku's when naruto ran over from the opposite direction I knew he had already eaten because his stomach was still a little extended so I said hi and he started to ask me something and that's when it happened my ninja points went down again I tripped and this time I wasn't even moving! (I've actually done this; yes you're jealous of my fallen skillz XD) luckily naruto grabbed me before I could fall we ended up in a kinda hugging position when he went to pull me back up. When he let go I sweat dropped and said.

"Wow I can't believe that happened I wasn't even moving… maybe I did need a day off I need to thank nagoyaka-sama later." but when I looked up naruto was gone so I just continued to go to ichiaku's for ramen. After that me and sly went flying over the forest and heard naruto yell like a banshee we followed his voice and found him in a giant crevice when I looked down thair was a giant toad.

"HEY NARUTO UHH WHATS UP?" I yelled down to him and he looked up he was mad I could tell.

"this damn toad doesn't believe I summoned him!" just then the toad jumped from the crevice and my hair went up with the force of the wind we followed them over and so I found out the toad was a really mean guy and that pervy-sage left naruto down thair with him.

"ohh I'm gonna kill that man he just left you with this guy well I guess it can't be helped, I'm gonna go find him naruto don't get in to much trouble ,ok?" but just as I finished that sentence he was gone and so was the toad.

"_He sly you think he heard me?"_ I looked down at him and he shook his head no.

"I didn't think so 'huff' ok lets go find pervy-sage." well need less to say it wasn't hard to find him he was watching women in a river I hit him on the head really hard he fell out of the tree the girls screamed and ran he cried I told him to suck it up and help naruto and he jumped off. Well can't say I didn't try I went to train and went to sleep not that much of an eventful day.

~three days latter~

I heard naruto was in the hospital so I went to see him and lee I need an excuse to see him anyway I wonted to try healing with less energy. But when I went to naruto's room shika was thair and naruto was out cold.

"What a drag." shika didn't see me walk in so when I put me hand on his shoulder he jumped.

"Hahaha what's up shika? What are you here for?" he looked at me with a bored expression.

"You're really troublesome you know that? And I'm here because I was seeing choji and heard naruto was here and came to say hi but he's out cold." I nodded and said back.

"Yah well I know I'm trouble but people wouldn't wont it any other way and so what happened to choji food poisoning or something?"

"Yah… hey why'd the sand stop? Man they must not have wound it… what a drag." now why dose that make me want to walk the halls for gaara-kun? What ever I always trust my gut.

"Hey shika I'm gonna go for a drink I'll be back tell naruto if he wakes up ok?" he nodded and went back to his game. I saw sakura at the cheek out counter I kept hidden in the shadows especially when I saw that shadow.

"_Gaara-kun I… wonder what's up?"_ I followed her and him to lee's room I stood out side the door in the shadows waiting for him to make his move.

"_Damn it he was fine last night why did he freak out again?" _I thought as I watched the door, sakura came out and not to long after he went in I snuck in behind him and watched when his sand came out I did to.

"gaara-kun stop please don't hurt him." he looked over at me and I could have sworn I saw him look upset like he didn't want me here.

"_he has trouble with his demon young one, you are close to him even if you don't think you are and he doesn't wont you to see him like this."_ said nagoyaka-sama and I agreed with her she was right gaara-kun has a problem with shukaku and I guess after what's happened to him he wouldn't wont me to know.

"Gaara-kun please you can do it just call back the sand." his sand stopped and started to retreat but it stopped again then naruto came in and I grabbed his hand just in time.

"Naruto think 1. You hit him you hit shika DOLTS HE WAS RETRACTING THE SAND! Now shika stop the jutsu so he can put it back." shika looked at me like I was crazy but did it anyway gaara brought back the sand, and I calmed naruto down, but that didn't stop him and gaara telling each other about the demons.

"To use that jutsu on a baby your dad must have loved you a whole lot." that hit home on me gaara to I'm sure but I got pissed. I kicked shika in the stomach and said.

"Don't you say that like you did got that shika you maybe a book genius but I think thair is some things you need to learn… what his dad did was horrible. I was lucky all my father did was experiment on me and you know what no matter how much I denied it even though I found out he wasn't my real dad! It still hurts that's not something you joke about! You got me if I ever hear you say that or anything else like it I'll be your worst nightmare!" I grabbed gaara's arm and left all of the guys had shocked faces even gaara I think it was more of me defending him then anything though. I walked and walked I didn't even notice when naruto started to follow us soon I couldn't walk any farther I stopped on a log in the training grounds.

"Violet… are you…ok?" naruto asked sitting next to me I pulled gaara down on my other side and said.

"Yah naruto I just kinda lost it back thair, a lot has bin going o is all and what he said just struck a cord with me is all." he looked at me with a sad look and said.

"You said your dad experimented on you what did he do and why?" he seemed like he almost didn't want to ask he also seemed uncomfortable around gaara-kun. I gave up I figured I should tell someone.

"well when my powers first came in I thought it was because of some kind of toxic waste but it wasn't so when my dad found out he thought he could duplicate it he did tests took blood and put things in me he soon went mad and put my blood in other kids.. My Adopted siblings and it worked nagoyaka-sama has one idea and I think it's right but we'll never know for sure." I looked down at my hands I don't know why but it was a lot easier to tell them, easier than telling my old mom.

"But you said he wasn't your dad what did you mean nee-Chan?" gaara-kun asked I saw naruto look questionably at him but keep quiet.

"Well that's what I was confused about the other night, apparently I'm not from the world I thought apparently nagoyaka-sama took me from my real world when I was like 5 trying to save me from villagers trying to kill me. My real world is… here and my parents are dead my brother is alive three years older than me and he probably thinks I'm dead." I didn't know what else to say so I sat thair and waited for them to.

"You know compared to you guys my life was easy. I wish I knew what to say…" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"that isn't true your life wasn't easy I've heard what happened to you naruto and you know what at lest I had some kinda parent even though it wasn't real, but you know what a lot of the times I had with them before they found out I still treasure it might make it hurt more but I wouldn't give them up for anything… hahaha I probably sound so whiny and weak, man I hate that but I had to tell someone." they just shook thair heads and we sat thair until sundown. I couldn't help but think of these guys as my boys my best friends.

**Me: so thair it is the next chappy I hope you liked it!**

**Violet: wait so I was born in the naruto world and I have a brother? This is so wrong!**

**Me:*innocent look* why is that violet?**

**Violet: *mad* because you didn't tell me! Huff will you tell me how it is?"**

**Me: ok it's *beeped out for readers* ok I think it will be cool.**

**Violet: whatever but we should rap this up ok now we all know you readers what to review now go on hit the button it's right thair, it's no big secret… NOW!**

**Me:*dances to magic dance* you remind me of the babe…huh oh yah review! Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 10the third exam

**Here's the next chappy and I'm sorry I keep forgetting to thank my reviewers by name but I am now so thank you ssoooo much **

**XSweetXSourXSoulX**

**And**

**Gray vs. Ale **

**Oh ok here is pervy sage with the disclaimer.\:**

**Pervy-sage: okay! Lades evf dose not own naruto anyone in it or me! Which means I am single ladies Yahoo! *runes after pretty girls who run away screaming***

**Me: O.O okayyy well that's it oh and those of you wondering violet wears her head band on her forehead the red strands of hair that surround her face, the left goes under it the right goes over.**

**The third exam**

**~violet pov~**

"**Beep…BEEP…BEEEP…BEEEE.**" that's what I woke up to and needless to say I slammed my hand down on the thing.

"Uhn…" I looked at the time and I freaked! "DAMN I'M LATE I SHOULD HAVE LEFT ALREADY."I did my clothes thing and ran out the door as I went over my game plan even though I wasn't sure who I'd be going against yet. I was flying over the rooftops sly with me all the way we where almost thair when naruto yelled.

"Hahaha he probably realized he's gonna be late." when we got close enough to run and make it we came down from the sky we didn't wont to scare people. Sasuke wasn't thair which worried me I mean I don't remember what happened to him but I thought since he's healed he would be here on time I, looked over at sakura and she looked worried to. Soon naruto came sliding in and I mean that literally.

"Really naruto even now…" I was cut off when he said something about bulls I was standing next naruto and shika when he walked up to grandpa-hokage. I saw gaara tens up and I couldn't help him.

"The first match up is Naruto, Uzimaki and Neji, Hyuga all others can go to the waiting area." as we left I told naruto good luck and I walked toward gaara-kun.

"Are you ok gaara-kun?" he shook his head but he wouldn't say anything else. The match started and everyone was still counting naruto out.

"Go naruto!" I was getting mad at the others and sakura was just worried about sasuke! Naruto could die for all she knew, though I'm sure he won't, but still it's not just sasuke she needs to watch out for. When the mach was over and naruto started to run around everyone was cheering.

"Yah naruto you did it now stop running and come up here." I called down I couldn't help the grin on my face. Sasuke still wasn't thair and they postponed thair match. Then kitty-kun forfeited his match.

"Kitty-kun what are you doing seriously I wonted to see you get wiped by bug boy." that got him mad and it was funny. Then the next match went on, shika and Tema-Chan it was good he planed it all out but then he just gives up.

"Well I guess that's shika for you no motivation even when he's winning." naruto was yelling and so was many people. Naruto went down to yell at him I went down t make sure he stayed out of trouble.

"Naruto their's still another match." shika reminded him but before anyone could say anything sasuke arrived. (Hey I know he doesn't but it helps in my story if he dose, I said it wasn't going to be exact.)

"Wow sasuke what happened to your hair its long…pft hahaha it looks weird hahaha!" he just hned at my comment.

"Sasuke, uchiha and gaara of the sand please commence your match." me, shika, and naruto started to walk up.

"Hahaha I still can't get over his hair! Hahaha" this time it was naruto trying to calm me down. Then we saw it, gaara kill those to ninja.

"Damn now they've done it. Gaara-kun you have to stay calm!" he looked at me as he went by and he didn't change looks like he did before. He walked by and out to the arenas.

"Oh, man he's worst then last time." I ran up to the waiting room again. The battle was getting good, then sasuke used chidori I knew it right away by the sound but hearing it in person is something very different.

"Violet did you hear them?" shino said which made me jump I was standing next to him but he never talks to me so I was a little taken aback.

"WH…what?" he looked at me and whispered so Tema-Chan and kitty-kun couldn't hear.

"They said something about a plan what do you think?" he's words struck a cord with me.

"_Plan? Nagoyaka-sama do you think…?_ I didn't get to finish the sentence before I herd gaara scream.

"BLOOD IT'S MY BLOOD!" it made me jump and almost lose my train of thought… almost.

"Sly go we need to get to grandpa-hokage, shino stay here for me ok?" I said quite enough they didn't hear me shino slightly nodded his head just enough so I knew he heard me. I flew over to gramps, the only ones who saw me where him and the kazekage who nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Violet what is wrong?" grandpa-hokage looked at me out of the corner of his eye as I went to stand between him and the kazekage.

"Nothing grandpa-hokage I just wonted to see this match with you before mine of course. When I saw that arm come out of the whole sasuke made, I was definitely worried.

"Oh no gaara-kun I hope he's not to badly injured." the kazekage heard me and asked.

"Excuse me did you just call gaara Kun? Also why would you care for another village's ninja?" I looked at him like he was orochimaru… because I could smell him.

"Well yes I did and I worried because he's my friend he's actually like a little brother, not in reality of course and he probably doesn't feel the same way but you know I hate seeing him like this. By the way do you mind telling me something?" he also looked at me with shock along with grandpa-hokage but he answered me anyway.

"Of course what would you like to know?" I leaned in close to his ear and asked.

"Why do you smell of fake snake?" then I got louder and asked. "Don't you get hot in that outfit in the dessert?" I smirked innocently at him (by this I mean she smirked at him but anyone else would see it as harmless thank you.)

Soon I noticed people where falling asleep when finally naruto did I knew it was starting and I moved closer to grandpa-hokage.

"Sly watch the kazekage carefully." I ordered him and sly never took his eyes off him.

"Shall we begin then?" at those words the ninja at the kazekage sides put up the smoke bomb. I tried to keep track of grandpa-hokage I ever grabbed his clock but I felt some one hit me in the gut so hard I felt I would puck up my stomach and a kidney or two.

Soon I got out of the smoke I saw grandpa-hokage and the kazekage on the roof I started to run to the but that damn shield was put up before I could get to him.

"GRANDPA-HOKAGE! Sly let me go I got to get to him!" I was still running until sly grabbed me I wasn't thinking clearly I knew that but I couldn't help it when I call someone a family members name like aunt, uncle, brother… you know thair close to me and grandpa-hokage was really close to me when I needed help he was thair even when he didn't know who I was where I came from or anything he still gave me a home and a chance.

"_Remember young one you cannot save everyone…"_ the thought drifted through my head and it sacred me with the current situation it scared the living hell out of me. I knew something was going to go wrong but nagoyaka-sama was keeping what it was from me. Then I saw him he took off his face and I saw who it truly was.

"Damn it's him its orochimaru!" he was talking saying something about… gaara. "Damn gaara where is he?" when I looked down at the field he and sasuke where already gone. "Grandpa-hokage listen gaara-kun is missing and so is sasuke I think it has something to do with his plan!" I don't even think he heard me ether that or he gave no indication he did.

"Damn what can I do? What can I do!" my mind was racing with thoughts I had to do something and quick but what was the problem.

"_Wait how far down dose that barrier go? I wonder if…"_ I quickly left to go to the seats under grandpa-hokage.

"Damn the barrier is down here to." I went back up and watched. "Grandpa I can't do anything the barrier is under you to!" he looked at me for a split second.

"Violet go find your team they'll need your help." I couldn't leave him here like this, how could he expect me to?

"No I won't leave you!" he looked again this time with a harder look.

"That's an order violet now get going!" he gave me no choice because sly pulled me to them and away from him. We caught up to them as they we're jumping through the trees I came up behind also jumping the farther I got from grandpa-hokage the worst my felling got but I was ordered to help them, also my mind became clear the farther I got.

"Hey guy I'm here to help all I can." sakura and naruto both looked over at me and thair face got a little happier.

"Violet! I thought orochimaru was coming after you again! We where worried." shika looked vary confused about the whole thing but I said.

"He probably still is but right now the old man is giving him a run for his money." that got thair attention and I told them what happened. Packun told us about the ninjas following us and we started back tracking our steps but no matter what we where doing my mind still went to grandpa-hokage. Shika stopped and the rest to I mast have drifted again because the next thing I know shika was staying to slow them down.

"_Damn I need to focus he'll be fine."_ with that I narrowed in on what was happening.

"The one how stays has a more likely chance to die." shika told them and even when he asked who was going he knew it was him. Before he jumped off, I said.

"Shika your gonna be fine trust Me." he looked skeptical and jumped off we where on our way again.

~ grandpa-hokage pov~

"_I can't believe he's gone that far, to use others for a body."_ I thought as orochimaru explained his point to me.

"Thank you and the leaf village for growing my new body splendidly." he grinned and I realized what this was about.

"Your after sasuke, sasuke uchiha!" he just smirked and added.

"And sensei I noticed you took up a little snake while I was gone I might just take her while I'm here." he looked at me like he was going down a grocery list.

"What do you want with violet?" she had nothing to do with him if he wanted the uchiha as a body what was he going to use her for?

"Oh I want to figure out how she got rid of my curse mark. She is the only one who has." before I could say anything I was attacked.

~violet pov~ (sorry I know it was short it was just to show you what was happening.)

Ok so Packun just told sakura she smells like a dog, and that was a little sad at her reaction I mean how cares just get a new shampoo or something.

"I can smell sasuke he's got others wit him." Packun informed us and we went faster especially when he said one wasn't human.

"_gaara-kun… sasuke he doesn't know what he's getting into…"_ then nagoyaka-sama talked she has bin really quiet since she told me what happened to my family.

"_It will be fine young one I will be here if you need my help."_ I smiled a bit I missed her talking to me calming me down or giving advice to help.

"_Thanks nagoyaka-sama and hey speak up more often I'm not mad at you or anything I was just confused at first ok?"_ she chuckled and answered.

"_Yes young one thank you."_ I could hear the relief in her voice. We ran faster when we started to hear howling from ahead sly started to grip tighter. When we went to what we thought was a clearing but found it was trees cut half way up the trunk, we saw sasuke laying on the limb and gaara going after him. Naruto punched him before I could stop gaara went over to the tree that gaara was on and heard Temari say.

"violet stay away he's turning, it's to dangerous!" she was hiding I understand a little why she was she was raised to fear shukaku and in turn she feared gaara but gaara and shukaku are different people (well person and demon…) just in the same body.

"Gaara calm down please your gonna hurt someone and regret It." but the words had no affect he was to far-gone shukaku was taking over and I was in the way. The next thing I know is the tail hits me so hard I feels like my stomach turned to mush and I flew back into a tree. Sakura caught me before I hit the ground and set me on the limb with sasuke I didn't have the will power to stay conscious I just wanted to sleep…

"_he fractured your spine young one you'll be fine though, I'm healing it just rest the healing will be easer that way."_ that was the last thing I heard.

~naruto pov~

I saw violet hit the tree and sakura caught her, he just hurt her and is showing no feelings about it he just says prey, prey how he could.

"_This young man knows no such thing as violet has shown him but that gives him no right."_ I heard nagoyaka-san say in my head.

"_What's going on how can I hear you?"_ I was confused she is violet's demon not mine.

"_This is part of the bond I made between you and violet, kuubi ad myself. Now help me naruto I need you to teach this boy a lesson I would but I need to focus on violet."_

"Can do." but before I could do any thing he leapt after sasuke, sakura jumped in front of him and was hit into a tree he held her thair holding his head until he asked.

"What are these people to you?" he said it so suddenly but I answered a little after.

They are my friends all three of them and if you hurt them one more time I will crush you.

He put more pressers on sakura and she yelled he was testing me to see if I would keep to my word.

"What's the matter? I thought you where going to crush Me." he got me really mad! And I jumped at him saying.

"I will!"…

~slight violet pov~

I knew the fight was still going on I could feel naruto's emotions through the bond I felt. Sadness, confusion, and anger this I didn't want him to feel things that naruto and gaara have felt enough of.

"_I got to get up I got to help him I don't want him to feel this way!"_

But my body wouldn't move it wouldn't do what I wanted so I was helpless again and I hated it even more than usual.

"Naruto…" I heard myself let out vary faintly before I blacked out again.

~naruto pov~

"_Naruto lets go get some ramen for working so hard!", "yah with extra beef!"_- Iruka-sensei

"_Dose it make a difference?" "Finding out about the fox I mean.", "no it's still me…right", "glade to hear it now for ramen! Race yah bonehead!"_-violet

"_Naruto you wont survive long on just ramen, beef, and milk long. To be a good ninja you need to eat your vegetables which is this green stuff."_,_ "blech green is my lest favorite color."_ -Kakashi-sensei

"_Give it up dork I don't even know why you bother to train anyway."_- Sasuke

"_Has sasuke mentioned how he feels about me?"_-sakura

They all helped me and made me know what made life happy want it was like to want to live. If I didn't have them where would I be what would have happened to me?

"Naruto…" I heard violet say my name faintly and I knew I had to get done I couldn't lose.

~violet pov~

You know how they say you lose concept of time when unconscious well **they **never had a mental bond with someone who was fighting for thair lives and yours. I felt how week I was from the healing that was still happening (hey spin injuries are serious if done wrong then people could be paralyzed!)

I had enough strength to open my eyes and see what was going on for a little wighle and when I did, I saw…

The nine tailed fox going after shukaku.

"_What the hell?"_ I thought then passed out again wondering what happened I was to tired to think. I hated that I was coming in and out but I didn't have the energy to watch the in tier fight when I opened my eyes the next time I found myself on the ground fallen from the limb I was on my shoulder hurt like hell but the fight was almost over and when I looked over in front of me I saw grandpa-hokage in front of me he was beat up but he looked warmly at me then at naruto. I smiled and called out to him but I closed my eyes for a second to blink and he was gone I figured he went to help sakura and sasuke. The next time I opened my eyes I was in a hospitable not surgery or anything but naruto and hinata-chan where thair, sasuke and sakura I even saw a sand eye in the corner and waved they all looked tired worried and…sad.

"Hey guys don't look so sad I'm fin the village can be fixed right." I grinned at them trying to make them feel better. I looked around I was sure grandpa-hokage would be here.

"Hey where's grandpa? He to busy with paper work? Or is he painting the destroyed village? Hahaha it seems like something he would do!" I looked around everyone seemed to get sadder hinata was actually crying.

"WH…what's wrong? The old man isn't in here to is he. That snake will pay if anything happens but don't worried he'll be up and painting soon enough… hey why are you all wearing black it looks like you going to a funeral." I was grinning a bit at the though of the old man sitting in bed squirming because he had to much paper work to do.

"Violet… the third is… he's dead violet." naruto looked away tears streaming down his face, my hart sank I remembered my feeling.

"No that can't be I saw him in front of me before I passed out for the last time! He went to help you guys…didn't…he?" they all shook thair heads.

"We where on our way to the funeral but stopped by to see if you where awake and able to come we know how important he was to you violet. We brought this…" sakura handed me my clothes only in black all black he was dead I could feel it now the loss you feel when you lose someone.

"No… no I… I have to go wait 1minute I need to change can you walk out really quick?" they did as I asked and I got dressed really quickly sly was in the bed sleeping I didn't wake him up he needed ret and I didn't have time I didn't even put my hair up. I walked out as soon as I was done and we went to the funeral. I was the last to put a flower on the old man's grave and for some reason they gave me the only red one… blood red. After 5years of never shedding a tear not since my father left, I cried I cried for the grandpa I lost and that konohamaru lost. The rain shielded my tears from others eyes but when the sun came out I felt a little better I think gramps was happy we where all together for him.

~the next day~

The next day after I finished my training I went to walk around for lunch after I was going to help reconstruction on whatever needed it. Of course, I saw naruto with nothing but his undines and shoes on I walked in and couldn't help it.

"Naruto haven't you heard of no shirt no shoes no service." I grinned as he looked over.

"Violet I can't find my free ramen lunch ticket and I really want ramen!" he whined at me but like always I gave in.

"Ok here give us two bowls of ramen one for him one for me none else." I paid the man and naruto looked like he won the lottery.

"Yay thanks violet! You're the best believe it!" he stated giving me his normal bear hug then I remembered… no clothes.

"Naruto put some clothes on knucklehead! Geese you'd think you forgot." I went to the counter as he put his clothes on.

"oh by the way we're having an odd special today buy 2 ramen bowls get one box of chocolate pocky free." the owner turned and shuddered at the look I was giving him I finished my ramen faster than naruto.

"Give me the pocky!" he shakily complidedand I ate one by one.

"Ding ding." I looked over and saw a flash of red and black.

"Naruto did you hear a ding?" I looked over and he was to busy stuffing his face. "I'll be right back…" I followed the sound something just told me to. I came across asuma-sensei and kurini-sensei with two men in black coats with red clouds. I jumped down when the right one took off his hat.

"Hey asuma-sensei what's going on? This guy looks like sasuke!" I got close to his face I knew it was danger use but… HELLO! I just finished sugar it won't be as bad as with pixie stix but it won't be good either.

"Violet what are you doing get away from him!" kurini-sensei warned.

"Aaww but pretty-boy here probably won't hurt me hey he couldn't if he tried nagoyaka-sama wouldn't let it happen." I said my mouth going a mile a minute that was when they finally noticed the pocky box empty in my hand.

"Oh crap she had sugar…" asuma-sensei palmed his forehead.

"Dose everyone know about my sugar problem?" I was a little upset they did. All of a sudden, a sword came down at me I easily jumped out of the way and landed on the guys shoulders. "Hey shark-boy watch where you put that thing it could put out an eye." I then started to poke at his gills.

"Itachi can I kill this girl?" he asked pretty-boy.

"Aaww sharky that's mean now divine punishment!" I jumped and kicked his head down landing perfectly. He looked like inuyasha after the sit command. (Somewhere out thair, an inuyasha cosplayer has bin sat! XD)

"Hahaha this is fun but I got to go find naruto to help me with the village," I stated and then I high tailed it out of thair that pretty-boy creped me out he was just staring at me.

I saw naruto and pervy-sage going out of the village, caught up, and followed.

"You know it's not that easy to ditch me." I stated with the straightest face even when they jumped and looked at me.

"Violet what are you doing here?" naruto asked and I shrugged my shoulders and answered.

"I'm board and saw you so I followed you simple as that." they tried to get me to go back many times… well pervy-sage did, naruto knew it was a lost cause. We arrived at the hotel and got two rooms I paid for my own. Then they saw that girl I was mad at thair reaction for some reason, it was funny to. Then we went to the rooms but I went with naruto to sit with him and train and or draw. I wondered where the smell of dango was coming from briefly before I opened the door.

"Hey pretty-boy what are you and sharky doing here?" naruto walked up behind me, sly around my neck hissed he does not like their strength.

"Naruto your coming with us." Itachi stated like he had all right to it.

"Hard to believe this runt has the nine tails in him huh itachi." the shark man said grabbing hold of his swords hilt.

"Now lets go for a walk." naruto pushed pass me and I followed no way in hell was I gonna let him out here on his own.

"Itachi it would be troublesome if the kid tried to run, how about I cut off a leg or two?" sharky said pulling on his sword I could tell he was itching to use it.

"You lay one had on him sharky and I'll Mack you into fish sticks." I said stepping between them.

"it's the loud mouth from earlier the one who put me in the ground lets take her to." sharky grinned with all his pointy teeth I can only imagine what he wants to do with me. Then it all went fast, sasuke came, naruto tried to do summoning and sharky tried to cut him down, pervy-sage came did his shpeel.

"Devine punishment!" I suddenly yelled kicking sharky through the wall. "That's for going after naruto sharky!" naruto and pervy-sage looked a little scared at my outburst. The uchiha brothers fought the end. It happened so fast that when they where running all I thought was run forest run, because my mind was so confused I was tried I put massive chakra in those kicks to sharky. Guy-sensei came flying and went to hit pervy-sage. "Wait guy-sensei that's not…!" I was to late he hit him right in the face I laughed my ass off at the chewing out he got but stopped soon after.

~at the village~

Naruto and I ran off in different directions and it was awesome I was running round so much I got tired I went to all these games thair was a fish game and a hoop game at this strength game I got up kinda far and got second prize it a chibbie Kitsune it was cute and reminded me of when I saw the nine tails before I passed out…only cuter so I named it naru-kun. Yah yah I'm a little childish when it comes to prizes but at lest I didn't get the big pink bunny to be honest it creped me out it looked way to innocent. I played two more games and was out of cash. I went to find pervy-sage and when I did, he was in this bar thing naruto's wallet empty.

"*yawn* he's going to kill you pervy-sage…*yawn*" pervy-sage looked up and started to laugh.

"hahaha violet you look like a little kid with the toy and rubbing your eyes like your tired you should take a nap." he just ignored my statement I just shrugged and sat on the ground in front of the table no way was I sitting and then sleeping to close to him.

~naruto pov~

I walked down the street looking for violet or pervy-sage I saw sly slither up to me and he made a motion for me to fallow him he seemed worried. I walked into this bar thing saw pervy-sage on the couch with two girls and then I looked down and saw violet sleeping on the floor holding a chibbie Kitsune close to her.

"naru-kun…" she mumbled tightening her grip I felt my face heat a bit at the sight she was kinda cute like that. Then I looked on the table and thair was my wallet empty… completely empty!

"Pervy-sage! How could you all my savings gone what about your rules huh? You knocked them out one by one!" I was so busy yelling I didn't notice when my squid flew out of my hand, it hit some guy in a jacket.

"hey watch what your doing you got a stained on the bosses designer jacket!" the man next to him said they both made this big deal of the jacket and then some kinda liquid was thrown at them from the side. The tea was also sitting on the table.

"You woke me up…" I looked over to where violet was and saw a scarier sight then gaara when he lost it.

"You girl you just throw tea on the boss!" the man said again and stepped between his boss and violet.

"Well your damn boss woke me from a great dream and is an idiot for spending that much on a jacket they don't have to pay squat." I swear she glared death at the men they where reminded why they stopped and turned back to us as she got up with the animal and sly and walked over to here the pervy-sage and I where. Pervy-sage did this awesome hand sign and sent the guys spinning and flying he got water balloons and we went to train violet sleepily fallowing. The first day of training she sat under a tree and slept holding the fox to her sly rapped around her like he was protecting her. Then the next day she was back to normal and was training her own way with nagoyaka-san.

**Ok so that's it for now!**

**Me: I love naru-kun! XD**

**Naruto: well you have to review people or she'll never get to the good parts!**

**Violet: *embarrassed and mad* you know what naruto don't think I forgot how pervy u and pervy-sage acted! *hits naruto's head**

**Itachi: well review or I'll show you your worst fears for 72 hours…-.-**

**Me: itachi what are you doing here! **

**Itachi: I mearly wanted you to get riveiws evf…**

**Me: oh…*throws itachi dango* here **

**Itachi: o.o *runs off with dango* reviwe**


	9. Chapter 11 the desistion

**OOKKAAYY! Here we are the next chappy sorry this one took so long I was at my dad's with no laptop allowed T.T I almost died! **

**Naruto: you can't die**

**Me: you do care!**

**Naruto: No, you just owe me ramen.**

**Me: fine T.T gaara can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Gaara: fine evioletfox dose not own naruto if she did, she would have had ichiaku's ramen already.**

**Me: thank you*hugs gaara* on to the story!**

**The decision**

~violet pov~

I was in the forest with nagoyaka-sama naruto on the other side of some trees.

"Violet you need to concentrate on your finger tips picture your energy moving through your arm and to your nails." I closed my eyes and pictured what she had said but nothing. "you need to focus and give the right amount ,here." she dug around in the bag she got when she went to town for supplies while I trained in taijutsu on a bunch of now nicked up trees. "When you can make this candle glow by just holding the bottom then we can go onto the next step I am going to go look around to observe the humans, oh and one more thing the wick can not catch on fire. It took me four days to master the first step I ether put to much energy in it and caught it on fire but on the fourth day, it worked. It looked like a star on a stick.

"Look nagoyaka-sama I did it, what now?" I asked rubbing my palms as I undid it they hurt from centering so much chakra to the small point.

"Actually young one you have mastered two levels this way." I gave her a what look and she explained. "By having to center your chakra at a small point you mastered the second step control of flow and center the flow. Now you need to try and center it to multiple points… your fingers." she sated and walked away

"_I wish she'd stay I mean she even takes sly with her so I'm all alnoe."_I thought loudly.

"_Yours too violet? Pervy-sage doses the something. So what are you working on?"_ I heard naruto ask in my head.

"_One of Nagoya-sama's demon tricks, I have to learn them and get my body used to them apparently she is a light and fire snake demon and orochimaru is a death and darkness snack. Now I think you should get back to working on that plastic ball, like I should get back to spreading the technique around." He_ huffed but went to work each new day I could light up a new finger but just by the end and my hands and fingers hurt like hell. Soon pervy-sage made us leave to find tsunade-san. I practiced on the road like naruto, he had just got on his third step mine was coming I was on my sixth finger the others glowed brighter each day. We walked around all day people looking at us weird, what with him staring at a balloon and my figures glowing. The only bad thing was that I was on edge all day I faintly smelt that fake snake we finally found her by chance walking into a tavern, naruto went off and then they fought and made the bet.

"Guys I'll meet you at the hotel I have something I want to ask her…" I ran toward tsunade and when I was in step with her, I asked. "How long ago, where you near orochimaru?" she just looked straight.

"How did you know little girl." I was mad but I kept my cool as best I could.

"First my name is violet and second I can faintly smell him on you under all the booze and plastic smells. Listen I can tell you're a good person but if you help him, I won't hold back that man killed grandpa-hokage and for that, I will kill him. I can tell you are a good person why you would agree to anything with him is beyond me but remember what he did he betrayed those he grew up with that kind of person can't be trusted." I walked back the other way after that I know I sound like I'm big and bad but I felt sorry for her she lost something I don't know what but I can tell bye her eyes she's lost hope going day by day just to be thair not living for anything or anyone.

The week went by naruto and I where training he was working so hard on that jutsu every night I had to drag him back when he passed out.

~when pervy-sage came back all drugged up and tsunade was gone~

Why do people jump to conflations I mean sure she might be going to accept the offer but she might not. I was riding sly as the others ran bellow I. (can you imagine looking up at the sky and seeing a giant snack flying thair XD people would shit themselves probably) we found where they where but not them and we followed the demo site trail .soon we found them. The fight was hard for me to watch but for tsunade to have hope, again some things needed to happen I watched tsunade while the others fought when naruto did the resengan I was vary prood he worked so hard on it and won the bet. I ran over to him with tsunade and made sure he was ok when she said he wasn't breathing I couldn't breath myself.

"Naruto! I swear if you die on me I'm gonna kick your ass back." finally he was back and my hart pounded I was relived happy and something else I couldn't place. Then tsunade pushed me away and got stabbed by orochimaru.

"Damn you fake snake." he glared at me and talked to grandma tsunade, he kicked her and went after naruto again this time when tsunade went to stop him again I put my arm above her back and kicked him away.

"_Damn this hurts._" I looked at my arm and thair was a huge gash on my arm.

"I won't let you hurt some one close to me ever again! I will kill you for what you did but right now this isn't my fight I stepped to the side to revile an unshaken tsunade. I watched as they summoned all thair animals.

"Wow cool their huge." I said looking at the animals surrounding me I was actually on the slug with tsunade.

"_Would you like to join them young one?"_ nagoyaka-sama asked I was confused and asked.

"_What do you mean nagoyaka-sama?" _I looked at the giant snake that just demanded sacrifices as if it was a god if it opens the mouth of his one more time it would be my fight he gives snakes a bad name.

"_I have a summon I could teach you quikly."_SHe answered silently agreeing with me on the snake thing.

"Nah this isn't my fight… but if that snake keeps talking like that thair might be a new one. The fight went on as it should but when the snake acted as if it was a god, again toward the end I got mad.

"You, gigantean, you got to stop talking like you're a frickin god! It's disrespectful to all snakes and gives us a bad name." he looked at me and scoffed (half way through the fight she got off the slug to the ground.

"Who dares talk down to me?" he glared and I rolled my eyes.

"Me, I'm violet a half demon bonded with nagoyaka-sama the only know demon to take on human form in spirit and in body!" orochimaru and tsunade looked at me tsunade with aw and oro with greed the eyes my father used. I shivered at it and looked back at the snake he stayed quiet like it was some kind of shock I mean I knew she was powerful but I thought I'd have to fight this guy before he'd shut up. He just proofed away and told oro to listen to me funny idea but not going to happen if it did I would tell him to die the bastered instead he left, kabuto right after.

~time skip, thair at konoha~

"_Poor lee he will have to go through a lot."_ I thought I was walking through the hokage tower because I was board nagoyaka-sama wont let me train until I get an idea for a jutsu of my own. I came to the hokage room; grandma was telling them to get konohamaru out and being mean about it.

"Yo, grandma shut up he's what 8 he lost his grandfather who he looked up to! You should know what's that like…" she looked mad and I just looked at her with a hard look. "You should care a little bit more about **every** one of your people if your gonna be hokage…" I walked away with her glaring at my back. I might like her but sometimes she's to much. As I walked away, I heard her say.

"Get that kid out of thair…" blah blah blah naruto ran up and got her to leave him alone I kept walking aimlessly around the village trying to think of something. The sun was setting and I saw lee on the bridge picking petals off flowers.

"Hey lee who are the flowers from?" I asked walking up to him, he looked up at me I heard him muttering success repeatedly.

"Sakura gave them to me…" he looked away and looked down at the flower in his hand.

"Hmm you know sometimes the best faith is blind." I said looking at the petals flouting in the water.

"Who…what do you mean violet?" he asked looking at me with shock, he hadn't told any one but I knew like always.

"Hum you just seem like your struggling with something that's all." I put my hands behind my head and started to walk away.

"B…but violet how can you be so sure?" I looked back and smiled he's going to take a while.

"I don't but how fun is life if you don't jump right in and wing it every once in a while?" with that I walked away poor guy will have a lot to go through.

~ Outer pov~

"gai-sensei!" lee sobbed into his sensei's shirt unaware of the audience they had. Violet sat on the roof looking up at the night sky a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"_damn these people are making me soft.." _she smiled with the thought she had bin like ice since her father betrayed her now I seems the leaf's will of fire will melt that for her. The next day was the hokage inauguration. Violet stood in the crowed with sly on her shoulder and naruto and hinata-chan at her sides. She was glade that she was here and had a new hope that she could help if anything goes wrong as grandma-tsunade vowed she would protect the village, violet made her own.

"_I will do my best to get stronger to protect my new home and find my brother."_ she smiled as the village cheered for the faith hokage.

~ Violet pov~

"Kakashi-sensei's real face~" I heard naruto say and looked over apparently he's trying to get a look.

"What if he has lips like a blimp?" I could not help it I imagined it.

"Hahaha that's mean! Hahaha" I started to tear but at how hard I was laughing and the next, one was better.

"Or maybe he has bucked teeth!" that killed me even though I did not think that was it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, god it hurts! HAHAHAHA!" I finally calmed down and naruto had a sly looked because he knew he got sasuke to go along with it. "Damn naruto with that face you really do look like a fox! I would like to know to but I don't think it's anything like that maybe he has a scar or he just likes to have it on?" I pondered this as they pulled me to ichiaku's on the way we found the person we wanted Kakashi-sensei.

"My my it's odd for you three to treat me to lunch." naruto looked confused and asked.

"Don't you mean four?" Kakashi shook his head and answered.

"Violet often treats people to lunch or dinner but mostly it's naruto she normally brings food for those in the hospital." the others looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What? I have a lot of busy nabohers and I have nothing to do really I train, read, missions, ect." they still looked at me weird and I pouted. "If you keep staring at me I'll feed you to sly." they knew I was joking but looked back to Kakashi-sensei as he rattled off his ideas. Then just as he was about to take off his mask ino and them came in and got in the way!

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled we had missed out chance and I hit every one of them on the head for it! Especially when I saw ayame's face and the old man's." You_ seem vary interested in seeing this man's face… both of you."_ when nagoyaka-sama said that I looked down at sly who had a down cast look and was glaring at ino.

"Hahaha so your curios to sly?" he just nodded his head and we went to plane B.

~few hours latter~

"I lost him! I even had a few clones spread out around the area!" all our heads fell and we sweat dropped, then sasuke said.

"This is harder then we thought." the next day we had a mission and we where stoked not for said mission but to see his face. Nothing worked and now me and sakura where sitting in a hot spring and the guys where going to get to see with out us.

"Uhn hey sakura if someone walks in their going to think you're a perverted little girl you realize that right?" I asked from the water. She just ignored me and kept looking. Finally we where leaving the place but we hadn't got a look.

"DAMN IT! I was so tired I forgot to try when he was sleeping!" they looked at me and I glared at them, finally we went back to walking when naruto pulled out the outfits I knew it was a bad idea I said they could do that I'll just… observe they went ahead and then it all went down hill, at lest the stalkers came out.

"hey Kakashi-sensei can we see under your mask?" naruto finnaly asked and when he showed another masked I lost it!

"Every naruto otaku wants to know what's under his mask and they do this now I remeamber why I hated this one! I'll rip that mask off if I have to!" thankfully they had started to walk and realy didn't hear me so I just waited for another day.

~they just found out about them having to escort the kid~

"He can bow and scrape all he wants theirs no way ill escort a you." naruto stated.

"And thair off ladies and gentlemen…" I said but they didn't hear when they finished I just asked. "Ok but uh then why are you walking down the street together?" they rounded on me but had nothing to say so they yelled random things. I put my hands up and we walked more.

When sakura and sasuke told me, what happened I made sure naruto went along with it… it did take a few hits but what can you do? However, when he went the wrong way I was confused and a little mad but I put a mask up and followed him that's more than what I can say about naruto he was flailing his arms and everything. It was a little funny when naruto first lost his ninja tolls now it was just annoying.

"Naruto here take mine." I told him he cut the ropes but the ninja still came they seemed a little hesitant but came at us anyway I helped fight them off but thair wasn't much I could do.

"Sakura! Oh man are you ok?" I went over to her as the kid jumped into the ocean, she nodded her head and we left. As we swam to shore we where attacked by those ninja naruto went under and I fallowed him then sasuke and sakura. They made the water clones and where holding us tight but naruto showed his skills again and he started to make a whirled pool.

"_Violet creates the hands singes I say got it_?"I did as told and made the hand singes put my hand over my mouth.

"_Water serpent tecnec: water lungs!"_ I swam down to sakura as she went deeper naruto grabbed on side as I got her other we swam together and soon got to the shore by walking on water the jutsu faded and I was able to breath._ "Thanks nagoyaka-sama that helped a lot!"_ she responded and it was good to talk to her again she has bin vary hesitant with helping me to much.

"_I'm just vary proud you could do that jutsu so well and so quick." _I smiled at her approval and came back to reality just as sakura hit naruto I couldn't help it that's just mean! I gib-hit her (I don't know a better way to describe it so yeah)

"Sakura he was just trying to help you you don't need to hit him just because it's not who you wanted!" I said the last part quietly so the guys wouldn't hear, I walked over to naruto and helped him up and walked with him until he could on his own. We soon came across who we needed and jumped right in me and sakura went over to him and just as I went to heal him the guy put a hell lot of pressure on use I was barley able to get off the ground and even then I was In a crouching position. He made some comment about how week we where but I was looking to make sure everyone was ok and that's when I heard him say.

"No need to waist my chakra." I looked over in time to see needles coming at us and I stepped in front of sakura and kid. I felt the sharp prick of the needles and went to my knees. He spouted all this shit about how we already had one foot in the grave and left.

"Here take this." sakura handed us some pills from grandma-hokage and we took them I started to feel a bit better. Soon we found a cave and we waited for speed demon thair to wake up. When he did I went over to heal his wounds but I could only do so much, I was still feeling the affects of the poising but just a bit I couldn't give him his energy back just heal the wounds. He told us his story and we listened I saw naruto's face soften as he listened, when I looked back at the kid I saw naruto look at me from the corner of my eye. Soon he was in the kids face and they where off running I followed as much as I could. _"How can naruto have so much energy?"_ I thought to myself shaking my head. We soon came to the stairs to the temple.

"Damn those are a lot of stare! I feel tired just looking at them!" I looked at naruto how was going to Carrie someone up those steps.

"That's why they call them the spirit breakers." Idate (did I spell that right?) informed us naruto looked pumped but just to make sure I said.

"Hey naruto if you get up those steps I'll treat you to ramen when this is over!" I ran up the steps but not two seconds after I said it he comes up on my tail and passes me Idate looked like he was gonna pee his pants at the speed. I got thair and naruto was collapsed at the top and the kid was getting the stone. "you did good naruto lets make it two bowls ok?" he looked up and grinned at me again I helped him up and we ran after Idate trying to catch up naruto got his energy back and ran ahead of me sakura and sasuke just catching up with me when we got to the bridge sakura and sasuke threw some kunai at the guy and I looked for naruto.

"Damn naruto your legs look like pin cushions!" I walked over and pulled them out while healing the wounds. I heard the sound of chidori and looked over in time to see sasuke hit his mark but be thrown back. I Tried this time I noticed he threw his umbrella away again and tried my new trick. I made the hand seals and said.

"Serpent jutsu: venom rain!" I jumped in the air above the guy and spraind the venom on him he had looked up at me so it got in his eyes. However, even with that handicap he saw sasuke's next chidori and threw him on the bridge. I watched as him and sakura fell to the water.

"Sly go help them now!" he nodded his head and went after them I watched as naruto went after him repeatedly.

"_Damn I feel like a fan girl sakura ugh."_ when I thought that I got up and went after him as naruto made a plan. "Serpent art: grass hidden danger!" He looked around I could tell he was under my spell time to go in I hit him with a kick to the side and then I came down on his head with a kick. I had just enough chakra to cloud his vision a little longer when naruto was ready.

"Thanks violet you can let it go now!" I nodded and he went through with his plan. I went to the edge and watched as he fell down to the water, I saw sly sitting on a ledge with sakura and sasuke.

"Good job sly bring them up when you can rest for now! Your alright right sakura?" when she said yes, Idate jumped on the rope and we all followed naruto cut it and I was freaked.

"Holy crap! This is fast I just know with my luck I'm gonna slip!" don't worry violet I'll catch you if you do!" naruto grinned at me we then put chakra in our feet to walk up the mountainside.

"Good going naruto now finish that race!" we heard sakura call and naruto said.

"Alright and you sit tight we'll bring help." I looked at him with a WTF look and he looked confused.

"Naruto sly can just bring them up when he has enough energy! That's why I sent him down thair!" he just laughed and scraped his head I shook my head and we started for the finish line Idate already left for it a while ago. As we got thair, we jumped on one of the pillar things and saw Idate was almost thair neck and neck with the other guy.

"Go speed demon you can do it!" I yelled to him and naruto yelled to him to. We where glade when he made it to the finish line first. When everything was settled we where heading home to the leaf village.

"I'm here to help the hurt." ibiki-sensei said getting off the boat and I was suppressed they sent him.

"Big brother! BIG BROTHER!" Idate yelled to him as I walked by ibiki-sensei said.

"Who are you? The only one who ever called me that died three years ago." I looked back at Idate and he kinda smiled when we got on the boat I looked at ibiki-sensei.

"Hey ibiki-sensei do you think you where a little bitty tiny to tough?" I asked smirking he just looked at me and smiled and I noticed sasuke being emo and sulking.

"Yo, emo kid don't do that on the boat you make the emo cloud come and drown us." I said walking over to him he huffed and looked away." dude if your upset because naruto beat that guy and you didn't then you need to work harder look at naruto to see what your doing wrong sure theirs some things your better at then him but thair are things he dose better and if you think he just can do it or someone did it for him your dead wrong he worked for that…" I started to walk away. "oh and duckass theirs one more thing using barrowed power… will get you your ass kicked by me got it." again he looked away I know I took the curse mark instead of him but I want to make sure he doesn't get the idea of going to orochimaru anyway. I walked away then and went next to naruto I felt sasuke's glare on my back but I knew he'd get over it.

**Me: OMFG! THEY STOPED ONE MANGA! T.T**

**Violet: and they care y? **

**Me: because that's where I make sure the names and stuff r spelt right and now can't and my mom won't bye me more manga!**

**Naruto: umm ok moving on? Please…**

**Me: fin your all mean anyway I'm thinking of stopping my inuyasha fan fic It's not going any where like this one is and I'm not sure I like the plot all that much ssoooo if thair is any reason I should keep it going then tell me if not I'm starting new stores. **

**Violet: Ok click the button you know you want to and if you do, I'll call sasuke duckass more!**

**Random sasuke fan girl: Nnnooo sasuke-kun!**

**Me:OMFG! DDIIEE! *kills rsf***

**Sasuke: you're my hero.**

**Me:*glares* back off emo basterd!**


	10. Chapter 12The captured

Ok next chappy and I think it's decent but if theirs anything I should change or I forgot then tell me I'll consider it…PACKUN!

Packun: what? Why do you want me?

Me: can you do the disclaimer I'll feel you paw pads!XD

Packun: ok…evioletfox doesn't own naruto or sasuke wouldn't be stupid or a duckass.

Me:DAMN STRAIGHT! *feels Packun's paw* ok on with the story.

**The captured**

**~violet pov~**

**So I was walking from ichiaku's after sasuke and naruto's fight when I started to feel like the energy was being drained from me until finally I couldn't stand.**

"_**What the hell?"**_** I thought freaking out I was completely disabled and now someone was walking toward me.**

"_**Young one it's your night. Every half demon has them remember yours must be on a full moon."**_**Nagoyaka-sama sounded worried and I knew why once I looked up at who had walked to me and started to pick me up. It was Kidamaru orochimaru man one of the sound four that's all I remember before passing out that and saying faintly.**

"**Damn dude you…ugly." and then it goes dark.**

**~sasuke pov~ **

**All of a sudden I'm attacked by three guys and half way through another comes… with violet unconscious on his back!**

"**Ugh violet? How…how did you get her?" I was shocked violet is one of the strongest kioncinchi we have.**

"**oh this poor girly she just collapsed so I picked her up." before I could say anything violet hit him upside the head it sent him back a bit but it was weak for her.**

"**D…damn I don't have enough s…strength…" she looked at me and her eyes widened then narrowed again. "listen to me duckass if you take thair offer and go to orochimaru…when I got my strength back I will mame your ass all the way back to konoha you…got…that…" she collapsed again right in front of me I went to grab her but the same guy who had her got to her first and kicked me back ageist the wall.**

"_**Damn what do I do?" **_**as soon as they left I made my plan and the only flaw happened when sakura showed up at the exit of the leaf village.**

"**You're still annoying" I said smirking at her what she didn't know was this was killing me.**

"**Don't go if you go I'll scream!" she said desperate for an answer, a reason to make me stay. I got behind her and told her.**

"**Thank you sakura for everything but I need to do this for reasons you don't know yet." then I hit her knocking her out and set her on the bench. **_**"I'm so sorry sakura-Chan."**_** I thought as I walked away from the village meeting up with the sound four.**

"**What's with the attitude change?" I asked not really carrying; they had switched who was caring violet to the chubby guy. **

"**Let's go." I have to sakura please forgive me.**

**~naruto pov~**

"_**Naruto! Help me please!" violet cried and that's how I knew this was a dream. When I looked around I corrected that it's not a dream but a nightmare. Violet was being taken by these shadowed and in lead was sasuke.**_

"_**NARUTO!" I looked back at violet this time she wasn't herself she beaten and bruised she looked so weak and fragile in those shadows arms and even though I knew it was a dream I still ran after her I couldn't help it, it was like something was pulling me that way like a new force that I never knew existed because she was always by my side. **_

"_**NARUTO! RUN…" her voice started to get smaller she was getting farther away.**_

"_**VIOLET!" I yelled her name and then the dream**_** came to an end and I was being crushed by something when I opened my eyes I saw a huge snake but not any snake it was sly.**

"**S…sly get off c…can't bre…" I couldn't finish finally he went smaller and put his tail to my head.**

"_**Naruto Uzimaki I need your help."**_** I jumped at his voice it was old yet young at the same time wise beyond his years. **

"**What the hell? How can I hear you?" I asked surprised he put his tail back to my head and answered.**

"_**Because you have a connection to violet now shut the hell up and listen violet was kidnapped on her weakest day by some spider guy I believe it's the ones sasuke went with."**_** I looked at him shocked at the news. And then glared at him.**

"**Where where you when this happened?" I asked getting out of bed and getting my clothes sly firmly on my head.**

"_**violet sent me off to feed in the forest of death and I saw her through her eyes like she can see through mine it took me forever to find you you're the only one I can tell since you're the only one with a special bound with her!"**_** could tell he was frustrated with himself.**

"**Ok ok we'll get her back and even though I don't like it we have to tell grandma-tsunade first." I told him running out the door. We finally got to grandma's room and I busted right in past the guards and everything right in.**

"**GRANDMA-TSUNADE! VIOLETS BIN KIDNAPED!" she looked at me with shock and so did shikamaru who was about to walk out the door.**

"**WHAT! WHO AND HOW?" She was just as shocked as I was.**

"**Sly said it was the same guys who left with sasuke!" again she looked surprised and asked.**

"**how do you know sasuke left?" and I told her about how sly can see through violet's eyes he can even see when she can't like when she's asleep or some thing as he informed me about it. Apparently they made this jutsu for protection purposes. I was put on the team to find her and sasuke and bring them back sly was on my neck the whole time just as eager as I was to get going.**

"**Hold on violet we're coming." We headed out as soon as we showed our ninja weapons**

**~violet pov~**

"_**Hold…vio….coming"**_** I heard in my head the scrambled sentience but it was hazy as I came out of the darkness. I looked around sasuke was sitting next to me watching me I looked around the sound four where resting. "WH…what happ…happened?" I asked him quietly he jumped slightly at the sound of my voice it was a little raspy.**

"**they caught you some how, do you mined explaining that by the way?" he looked over like he was bored probably trying to not give away I was waking up, being a ninja and being around them taught me to never move when you wake until you know everything is ok or to see if you can get new information.**

"**Every half demon has a weakest night where we lose our powers. Wait why the hell are you here I swear duckass if you joined them I'll mame your ass all the way back and then some!" I hissed at him he looked at me then and said with something I didn't know he could have an honest face.**

"**no and yes, I joined them so I could watch you I didn't know what else to do." he looked to one of the sound four and put the mask back on, I on the other hand was getting sore from laying in one place for so long. Well I didn't have to worry about that long because that's when that guy with two heads threw paper bombs. They where standing thair shika's paralysis jutsu working I looked at every one of them but noticed something. The second head was gone then it clicked not head the brother! I couldn't keep quite I had to tell them maybe it would make a difference.**

"**GUYS WATCHOUT HIS BROTHERS GONE!" the sound four looked shocked I could barley get up with the energy I had but I stood anyway I used sasuke as a wall you could say.**

"**Damn she's awake quick we need to give her the serum that kabuto gave us." that creped me out no way was I gonna let something four eyes made in me eww.**

"**violet, sasuke hurry get over here!" naruto yelled I noticed sly was on his shoulders and I told him to stay and help that group I didn't know what would happen but I don't think he should be with me when it happens.**

"**No can do naruto…" his face fell and my chest started to hurt at the look.**

"**WH…why? He asked getting up off the ground I was wondering why the brother haddent struck yet but thought little of it his cover was blown he had to wait. **

"**Not enough energy naruto almost but I can barley stand here." he looked to sasuke and he nodded like they shared some plan.**

"_**What's going on naruto?"**_** he jumped again but looked at me and answered.**

"_**Just making sure sasuke will take care of you till we can get you."**_** I swear my face went sick looking.**

"_**Oh joy indebted to duckass…" **_**naruto chuckled at this and that's when the brother struck when thair guards where down I forgot about the others the where watching what was going on with us and so he had his chance. Then they got captured in that huge dirt thing man thair going to go crazy.**

"**NARUTO! GUYS ARE YOU OK!" I was worried I changed a few things I don't know what that'll do but before anything else could happen I felt a prick in my arm I looked over and it was the brother with a needle in my arm.**

"**Eww one of four eyes concoctions in me!" I scratched at my arm then I collapsed sasuke just barley catching me.**

"**What did you do to her!" his voice actually raised a bit at the man.**

"**VIOLET! VIOLET WHATS GOING ON SASUKE!" I heard naruto yell from the thing.**

"**oh nothing it's a paralyses serum is all." then the spider guy took me from sasuke I hated not having controlle of anything but my head I found out I had that when I bit spider guy when he went to grab me.**

"**I'll carry her." sasuke said emotionlessly I would rather him carry me then them at lest he's my team mate. As we jumped through the trees I saw something that startled me… choji's fight.**

"**wh…what is this why am I seeing this?" I asked accidentally out loud.**

"**what is it violet what do you see?" sasuke asked looking at me on his back.**

"**chi…choji and the chubby guy thair fighting choji is trying so hard I knew this would happen but why am I seeing it?" the others where in front one in back but they didn't hear me sasuke almost looked sorry for me.**

"**damn it I'm here being useless the one they need to rescue and they'll get hurt because of it!" I looked away to the trees as they kept moving. Me still seeing bits and pieces of the fight. When it was over the images stopped at choji barley standing smiling ant looking at a tree.**

"_**please let this thought reach him." **_**I pictured choji's face him stuffing his face and tried with all the energy I had. I wanted to thank him he did this not only for sasuke or shika but for me.**

"_**choji…choji can you hear me don't you die… make it through this and I'll treat you to any meat you want…ok?"**_** I felt the though go but if it reached him is up to how open his mind is.**

**~choji pov~ **

**I was on the brink of unconsciousness when I heard something in the back of my head I tried to focus.**

"_**choji…"**_** it was violet's voice I only knew it slightly she talked to me when I was around but other than that…**

"_**choji can you hear me don't you die… make it through this and I'll treat you to any meat you want…ok?"**_** I chuckled a bit and collapsed so even she believed I can make it if I try…**

**~violet pov~**

**The big guy came back I knew it wasn't him he died by choji but it's not like I'm gonna give that away. when they stopped and turned on him I looked over sasuke's shoulder and saw when he proofed into shika.**

"**get going I'll take care of them." the two left reluctantly hopped off they all started to talk bad about my friends.**

"**You're all gonna die even if you Mack it from my friends… I'll kill you!**" I was pissed at these people and it's time they knew it**.**

"oh really and what are you going to do girly you can't even move with that serum in you." said the guy and I was even more pissed no one calls me girly and gets away with it I forced my body to move it was slowly but I finally got it I was able to jump off sasuke's back and hit him in the jaw with a kick.

"Hehe no one and I mean no one calls me girly and fucking gets away with it." I had enough energy to walk to the trunk of the tree we where on my sit down the serum works I can only brake through it for a bit.

Sasuke picked me back up smirking at me and we started again five minutes after we started and it happened again I saw the fight that was happening how even nagoyaka-sama didn't know but this time it was nenji working his ass off to save us. It was like last time I still saw what was happening around me but I t was like a thin layer over it but I could see every detail of both.

"Sasuke it's nenji this time he took on that spider guy." I whispered to him he slightly nodded and I kept him informed about what I saw. I couldn't help but cringe when he got hit bad or thrown back. But something different happened when he got hit with those dagger things I felt it hit like it was my own back.

"Gah fuck that hurt!" I said out loud, sasuke glanced at me and asked what was wrong I explained it to him. He looked deep in thought after that and from then on I tried to keep it quite when I got hit it wasn't really doing anything it was just hurting but it made me wonder what would be the next step be? We kept moving and I noticed that the pain faded but the next hit would cover that up.

"Keh huh!" I felt one last pain and then I lost him sasuke looked back at me again.

"What happened? Did he not make it?" he asked actually looking worried for the Nin.

"_Have I made that big of an impact in this place?"_ "no I don't think he died, I think if that would have happened then it would hurt more I think he just collapsed but hell what do I know this is the first time it's happened." he nodded and looked forward again._" young one I have bin looking through your memories of this world and they had put sasuke in a coffin why didn't they do it now?"_ nagoyaka-sama asked. _" maybe because he doesn't have the curse seal orochimaru still wants him for a body but what I don't get is why he wants me he knows I won' t betray my friends and he doesn't need demons."_ we pondered the possibilities for a while until they stopped. The others came and naruto grabbed me from sasuke's back next thing I know we're sitting waiting for kiba and akamaru.

"N…naruto thair fine but their not gonna make it in time" I told naruto then a shadow formed above us and something grabbed me again and put me on a tree.

"What…what are you doing here?" I felt a hand on my head and it… PETTED ME!

"I came to deliver the vessel." I swear my eye twitched.

"DAMN IT I'M NOT THE FUCKING VESSAL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE FUCK I'M HERE THAIR IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I'D LET THAT FAKE Have MY BODY! Eww just the thought makes my skin crawl." the man looked down at me and the girl told him who the real vessel was and he carried me like a sack of flour! "Damn what game is this pass the snack I hate it!" unfortunately I still had no controule of my body. And as we fled I saw two fights at once sasuke right behind.

"Sasuke kiba and shino are fighting the others." I tried to whisper it but kimimaru heard me.

"And how do you know this?" he asked I huffed and looked to the side and noticed we stopped in a field he dropped me when I didn't give an answer. Naruto came bounding out of the forest but he was different at first I didn't know how then I saw it Kyuubi was leaking out. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my gut and I saw why kiba stabbed himself I felt blood but thair was non on me but it hurt like hell. "your not taking them anywhere!" naruto yelled at kimimaru and did shadow clone jutsu .kiba and shino's fights raging in my head and this one around me I barley knew what was going on .shikamaru's thoughts going a mile a minute, kiba's pain raging my own body. I was almost afraid what would happen if naruto got hurt we have the bond our demons made to think about. Finally naruto lost all his shadow clones.

"_But how will it be different I wonder? I mean in the original sasuke comes out and stuff so…"_ then something weird happened I started jumping off without my own doing.

"What the hell? How…how is this happening?" I yelled as I jumped off sasuke following close behind naruto yelling out our names as we do.

~naruto pov~

Violet started to jump off and sasuke went after her I was shocked why I thought she couldn't move.

"Violet! Sasuke!" I yelled about to go after them but the guy stopped me he went too hit but got kicked by nonother than lee!

"Bushy brow but thought your injuries…" I started but he cut me off not even looking at me.

"Don't worry about me naruto you go after violet and sasuke." I was hesitant but I told him.

"Ok but careful bushy brow he uses his bones as weapons. Watch your self this guy's strength is beyond belief." I looked at him wondering if he really was ok but he stuck out his thumb and said.

"Go on naruto what are you waiting for? The thumbs up remember you gave it to sakura now go."

"He ok." I started to go when that guy came after me and lee stopped him so fast I got away.

~violet pov~ as I jumped farther and farther I lost naruto's fight and gained lee! As I watched lee drank the elicser he had and got giggly. Each battle going on I lost kiba after he went in the water the second time.

I soon heard naruto yelling my name and I looked back not missing a step.

"Naruto I can't control it it's taking everything to have control my head!" him and sasuke looked shocked like I had grown a second head shocked. I was laughing my ass of in my head at the same timed as I saw lee go loopy. When he got hit I felt it but it was droned out then lee snapped out of it finally and learned it.

"Aah! I feel it now damn those bones hurt." I kept go it was like my body had a separate brain.

"What are you talking about violet?" both sasuke and naruto asked from behind.

"naruto some how I've bi seeing your fights each and every one and recently I've bin hurt with you I can hear shika's thoughts and now I felt lee's dunkness and his injury. Now I can feel three more coming into thair battles… it's the sand siblings!" I looked back to where they would be I saw the shock on naruto and sasuke's faces. But unfortunately I still didn't have the energy to stop and turn around.

~gaara pov~

I got to lee just in time to save him from the man all I could think about though was how these people took nee-Chan I have to help anyway I can. I saw his leg and arm from when I fought him in the exams.

"I'll take care of him." I stated lee looked at me and told me to just back him up when he started to walk forward I used my sand to keep him in place. I fought the bone man and he dodged a lot of my attacks but finally I used my sand shower and I explained how my sand works.

"If I need more sand I can use the ground around me." I used sand burial but soon after I escaped it.

~violet pov~

Oh man the guy just walked out of gaara's sand coffin! I found my self in a cave when I came to the present and looked around. Naruto had lost me he was farther back stuck.

"Oh thank god hr started moving again I thought… it's all different it's had to tell what will and what won't happen this time. I saw gaara's battle and was shocked at how much this guy could take but I feel bad for him all the same he was tricked used by orochimaru but he didn't want to believe it he was to gone it the darkness.. When I saw gaara almost get hit I almost turned around but when I saw he was ok it stopped I couldn't hold on to it. I stopped on a statue I recognized the place but why did I stop why cant I controule anything sasuke stood next to me the mask on but I couldn't look at him my mind was filling with questions like what happened? What will happen?

"_You know what will happen…I'm going to kill that boy."_ said a voice in the back of my head I recognized it but couldn't place it and when I tried I forgot the sound.

"Violet what's going on!" naruto called over to me I looked at him I'm sure my face gave away my own confusion. We stood thair as a voice came from no where echoing off the walls.

"well I'll tell you she's half dead from her head down…well temporarily at lest we need her for research on how she got rid of lord orochimaru curse seal." and that…that is when I realized who it was the voice it's .

"KABUTO! COME OUT NOW!" I yelled I remembered the episodes Kakashi fought him off when sasuke was in the hospitable and he controlled the dead ninja. He said I was dead from the neck down temporarily so he's the one who was making me do this stuff and he….he's gonna use me to hurt naruto!

"Naruto run he's gonna." but before I could finish he made me go after naruto my fist hit his gut and made him fall into the water. I couldn't stop it I had no control and that is the worst feeling you could have the worst nightmare, he was using me to attacker my best friend the one who's helped me since I got here and I can't stop it . I watched as my body moved preformed jutsus I don't even know naruto barley dodged each of them.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing you got to fight back I'm not in control!" he dodged as my body kicked and he said.

"no I can't you have to try violet please." my fist connected with his stomach and he flew back sasuke stood still on the mountain looking down in shock as I hit naruto harder and faster I was trying pulling at my arms and legs to get them to slow down even a bit. But it kept going hitting faster harder and I couldn't stop. Finally I looked down I had a hand sign it wasn't something I knew but what I did know was it would kill him. I was about to kill him! Then I found it the power I needed to stop this.

"NOOO!" I stopped it just as it was about to hit sasuke came up behind me and knocked me out it started to go dark around the edges slowly going until I only saw naruto he…he was smiling I finally broke the hold but just barely and then I fell back ward as naruto himself collapsed.

~naruto pov~

I watched as violet jumped at me her face shocked and almost…scared. My heart felt weird when I saw it I wonted it to go away. She kept going hitting all I could do was block and dodge her.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing you got to fight back I'm not in control!" she yelled it and I thought I saw tears in her eyes she went to kick me and I dodged it and said.

"no I can't you have to try violet please." I felt her fist in my stomach and I flew back she went after me again and again. She started to make hand signs and I saw her eyes widen she came at me with some strange jutsu suddenly an inch from me she stopped yelling.

"NOOO! Sasuke came from behind and knocked her out I was so tired, she was ok sasuke had her I had a hard time dodging her hits and the ones that hit me were bad. I felt myself dropping to my knees the edges of my vision was going dark and came to the middle until she was the only thing I saw I smiled I knew no matter what happened I would see her safe again and the everything was gone…

**Me:Ok hope you liked it I'm hoping the next one will be intense and funny all in one so if your nice review!**

**Violet: what the fuck you made in debt to duckass!**

**Me: uuhhmm yes?**

**Violet; I wiwl kiw jou!**

**Me: ha-ha I made you chibbie you can't hurt me!**

**Ch-violet: gawa hewp meh! T.T**

**Me: oh shit ok how about I ****)^%%&$&))84**** to sasuke ok?**

**Ch-violet: wew okw buwt tuwn meh bawk!**

**Me: but your sooo cute!**

**Ch-violet:-glares-**

**Naruto: -walks by and sees violet- wow! Violet is that you, your so cute!**

**Ch-violet: wew downt gewt uswde tow itshew isw turning meh bawk.**

**Naruto: -runs like hell with chibbie violet -**

**Me: ok review or I won't turn violet back XD**


	11. Chapter 13confined and thankful

**Ok here it is I'm so sorry it took me longer but first school started, then I wanted to make it really good hopefully I did and then I had to go to Florida because my brother got a nail in his head. He needed surgery so please pray for him he is doing better but he is having a hard time eating.**

**Violet: the village are on it don't worry!**

**Naruto: I need ramen stat!**

**Me: naruto are trying to act like a doctor because of this?**

**Naruto: maybe….**

**Sasuke: dope -.-**

**Me: okay… oh a bit of yaoi in this chappy just sounds nothing more I don't even care for the pairing it was just for comity that's all it hut to write it *shivers from the memory* naruto do the disclaimer… **

**Naruto: evioletfox dose not own naruto or the leaf village if she did then sasuke would not have left and bin a dumbass *is hit by sakura* ow! Now finally to the story!**

Confined and thankful

"Ghuh…what? Where am I…?" my vision slowly came back to me but not before feeling came. My wrist felt like someone put a sander to them, finally I was able to look around it was dark, dank, and creepy. I looked at my wrists above my head they where bound by cuffs connected to chains in the wall. I noticed the walls looked like they where made of some kind of dirt. I got off my knees and looked around again and saw a figure in the corner nearest me, I squinted the lighting was not to good even my eyes had trouble seeing them.

"Whose there and where are we?" I asked ready for anything but what I heard or rather who.

"You know perfectly well where we are violet. Good thing your awake now because I was going crazy with boredom." sasuke said in his monotone voice, I was shocked I could have bet anything that they would set him up in a little room of his own with room service.

"Hell what are you doing here duckass would have bet money that they would put you in a room not a cell… me on the other hand…" I said looking at the figure suddenly the lights went brighter and I heard footsteps.

"Act unconscious I'll explain later." I was about to protest when he glared and said, "Now you owe me remember!" I glared harder than he did but nodded I got back in a slumping position letting my body relax against the cuffs which was seriously hard to do man those hurt.

"Well she still not conscious yet? Hmm pity I wonted to do some experiments today." I heard that damn kabuto's voice near the door of the cell.

"So sasuke how are you enjoying your accommodation? " I heard the laugh in his tone when he said it and pictured him pushing up those glasses of his.

"_Note to self: break kabuto's glasses along with face."_ I thought smirking but since my face was down he didn't see it I felt a hand on my chin and let my face go slack as the person lifted it. The next thing I realized made it so this little performance should grant me best actress because the one to talk next was non other than orochimaru himself his damn smell drifted to my nose and it took everything not to crinkle it.

"Hum I think you can get those experiments done anyway kabuto she should wake in the next couple minutes anyway." I heard his sickly smooth voice gain malice at the end a few seconds after I felt him smack me and smack me hard. I couldn't keep it up but I acted as if I just woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL WHO HAS THE DAMN BALLS TO SMACK ME! Huh?" I pulled on the chains as if testing like I didn't know they where there. I looked around and came face to face with a grinning orochimaru. Now when I say grinning I mean creepy pedophile grin like chucky about to make a kill but I noticed the gray tuffs of hair still left from the original owner of the body he was using , I inwardly cringed outwardly I was furious.

"What the fuck why the hell is the fucking snake in my face oh and by the way…" I head butted him right between the eyes his fault for being so close. "Hah that's for fucking slapping me you damn pedophile for little boys! Damn this hurts, why the fuck am I here? Man now I'm fucking pissed." _"This reminds me of someone…but who?" _I 'looked' around and saw sasuke I grinned at him as if to say like my act? "Hey duckass what you doing here? I thought if I ended up here then you would be all cushy in a room with room serves the whole enchilada." he gave me a your-an-idiot look and I 'pouted by before I could continue oro said.

"Well our dear sasuke tried to escape with you my dear…" I cut him off right thair.

"don't you dare call me 'my dear' cause' I'll fucking kill you and make you worm shit." kabuto and him looked at me disgusted. "Aaww what the big bad villains don't like my language well then tough shit for you. You're the ones that fucking brought me here actually where are the assholes that really brought me here?" I asked really I had an idea but I wanted him to say it.

"Regrettably they did not make the trip." said kabuto I'm surprised they didn't do something about me hitting oro there but whatever.

"Ha-ha I told those bastereds they where gonna die didn't I sasuke?" he just smirked and nodded

"anyway sasuke is here with you because he chose to try and escape with you last night after only a few hours of being here to." oro said a fake hurt sound to his voice I looked a sasuke I was impressed he really did come to help me.

"Aaww I feel the love now sasuke if I wasn't chained up I would give the emo prince a hug!" I teased him like I did to my brothers when they where actually nice, I got a little depressed at the thought of not doing that again I mean if this is my real world their's no need to go back.

"Well now that your awake I can do some… tests on you." kabuto came closer with one of those serums and sasuke took a step forward, I noticed he was chained by his feet instead of hands.

"Aaww but I didn't study? Oh and if you even touch me with that I'll beat the living shit out of you when I get the chance oh and believe me I will get it." he hesitated but came anyway and shot me right where the last one was probably to cause me more pain but like naruto I heal quicker than he knew.

"Oh ow the pain the pain." I said in a monotone voice he just looked at me with calculating eyes wondering why it didn't hurt more.

"Well then time to take you to the testing room oh sasuke you can come to if you like." oro said while I was put over kabuto's shoulder like flour his hands where cuffed and they dragged him along. Unlike the last serum, I had feeling and control of my limbs, but I couldn't use my powers. In addition, my energy was very low just enough to move but not even kick hard. So I settled with annoying kabuto until we got thair, I kicked him in the back again it wasn't much but I bet it was annoying as hell. I kept doing it watching his face scrunch up I looked around continuing my fun. I recognized it as the one naruto, sakura, and pervy-sage come to so in about a week or two they should come to rescue us.

"_At lest this time they'll have someone to rescue when they come."_ I thought sourly as kabuto strapped me down on a table. I noticed my shirt was cut to just below my chest, and my pants where cut to a decent height just enough you couldn't see anything but you could see most of my legs. My sleeves had bin cut making my shirt look like a tank top.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?" I looked at sasuke and he was glaring at kabuto, which made me glare at him.

"I know it's not vary fashionable but it helps me with the tests I hope you can forgive me." kabuto said looking at me in a perverted way it made me cringe. I looked down at myself before I came here I wasn't big or anything but I was a little out of shape but now that I looked I could see what this world and all that training did to my body but that wasn't the point.

"I'd say screw you but you know not willing to walk into that unopened door." I said still glaring at him I saw him get mad I knew it probably would only hurt me but I'd get over the pain. I thought I heard sasuke snicker at the traitor Nin but I wasn't sure. Then it started he stuck the basic medical things an I.V and shit but when he was done he started picking up different blades finally he chose one it was curved at the end.

"first we'll test your healing rate hehe" he said as he walked over to me, he positioned the knife from the bottomed right of my shortened tee-shirt and dug an inch in at first I didn't feel it but then he started a trail going across my stomach and ending at the top of my left hip.

"AAHH CRAP!" the pain shot through me it burnt like hell along with the pain of the cut like someone poured hand sanitizer in a giant paper cut the blood pooled out of the line he pulled up as he went down my stomach so not all the line was deep. "GAH FUCK HUH?" that's when I noticed the smirk on his face he liked to see me like this and hearing my scream. That's when I shut my mouth I would not give him that pleasure no matter what. I remembered me and my mom sitting on the couch watching a law show and the guy liked to see the women beg and craw before him my moms eyes got clod and she told me. "never let a man like that see your weakness no matter what you aren't going to get out alive like that you need to fight back promise me you'll do that if god forbid your in a position like that." I looked up at her she was determined that if she was in the women's place she would fight not beg. "Of course mom I would hate to be belittled like that… but I'm sure your just paranoid." Those memories are the ones that hurt the most but I'll keep that promise with every new cut kabuto made I only flinched I looked him straight in the eye as he did each cut. First, the one on my stomach then one on my tenderist part of leg. One zigzagging down my arm until finally he had nowhere to cut left. He tried though, he over lapped cuts he tried to make me scream but I didn't. This time on our way back to the cell he made sasuke carry me I was barley able to move thought the pain. It felt like every cell in my body was screaming for relief that I wouldn't give them… death. My blood was like Small River coming from all over my body out my mouth from every wound going down onto sasuke and on to the floor. It was by shear will power that I could stay conscious or talk. He put me back in my shackles when his hand came close enough to my face I used all my will to shoot forward and bit down as hard as I could and I heard him yell in pain I couldn't taste anything but blood but his was sour compared to my own I spit out his hand and said.

"Now we're even." he got angry and slapped me hard right where orochimaru did. When he left I looked at sasuke he was looking at me in astonishment.

"Hehe what's got your tights in a knot huh emo-p…prince?"I asked smiling he looked funny with the look on his face.

"How…how can you stand thair and ask that, how are you still conscious after that?" he looked at me with questioning eyes. "How did you not scream in pain?" I looked him dead in the eye and answered.

"Because I made a promise to my mom that I wouldn't, that if I was stuck and someone wanted to hear me scream or beg I promised I wouldn't that I wouldn't give them that pleaser I promised that I'd fight back." I thought about naruto I wondered how he was did I hurt him as bad as sasuke did. Then I heard him in my head.

"_Violet! Are you thair what's wrong I feel you in pain what's going on violet!"_ he screamed desperate to get an answer to find out anything I knew he wouldn't be able to handle what really happened to me he would try to get to me but he can't not right now.

"_Naruto I'm fine I face planted into cement is all, how are you doing are you ok from our battle dose everyone knows what's going on?"_ I asked the first questions in my head and waited.

"_Hehe yah I'm fine everyone knows sasuke was helping you staying with you to make sure you are ok and everyone knows you where taken by force and controlled by kabuto. And gaara refuses to leave until your back and safe in the village, you really got to him"_ he said I could actually see him in my mind he was in a bed all mummy fide it was funny to see him grinning ear to ear as he said it relief on his face.

"_what can I say he's like a brother to me he got to me to just like all of you have. Now you rest up so you can start training to protect yourself from the akasuki."_ he looked shocked then mad I was confused at first then I realized he must have concentrated harder and seen me the lights where still light and it was way easier to see.

"_What the hell happened to you? Who did that I'll kill them !" _he started to get out of the bed and down the hall I watched as he went right by shizune without trying to hide she looked at him and yelled fallowing. She tried to talk him out of it.

~naruto pov~

" naruto you just got back you need to get some rest and heal!" shizune said looking firm I glared I just saw violet her skin red with her own blood, gashes all over her body she lied to me trying to protect me from the truth.

"No theirs no way in hell I'm laying in a bed now!" she looked confused. "I just saw violet in my head she was in a dungeon with sasuke! She was cut, gashes down her legs, stomach, arms everywhere she was red with her own blood can you imagine what she's bin through?" she looked at me with sympathy like it was me who was being hurt and that for some reason made me angry.

"naruto you need to rest I know your worried about violet and sasuke but it was probably just a dream." she said putting her hand on my shoulder before I could say anything more medics came and took me to my room .

"_naruto I'm fine I can hold out but if you don't rest then you wont be able to make it, rest if you do I promise I'll be alright ok?" _she said she was really worried and I hated it she was the one that was hurt and she was worried about me.

"_Fine but you better be ok when I see you next."_ I gave up I might just make it worst for her.

"Damn I have to get better now so I can help her.

~violet pov~

WARNING THE DISTURBING YAOI IS COMING, THE WEEK LOOK AWAY OR GO TO THE NEXT BREAK.

Man these 'tests' are getting worst by the day once I healed from the wounds he inflicted which didn't take long he did different things one day he made me fight some ninja of Orochimaru's. From then one he put serums and poisons in my body or cut it and put something in it to see its affects. One made my blood feel cold like ice was in it. Its bin a few days since sasuke and me got here and I think naruto, sakura and pervy-sage are on thair way I've bin to week so I haven't bin able to talk to naruto through our minds.

I was bad off I would make it but I was dirty from the cell cuts, bruises and parts of my skin were turning colors. I was on the brink oh unconsciousness when I heard sasuke say.

"Maybe I should just join orochimaru and ask him to let you go…" my head shot up and I glared at him.

"Sasuke get over here…now!" He hesitantly walked over and I kicked him in the balls… lightly! Just enough to hurt.

"Now if you even think about it again I'll make it so that you won't be able to revive your clan! Revenge is not the awnser! I'm living proof of that!" he looked at me from his crouch with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about. Look, he wanted to know I knew that but was I able to tell him of all people.

"Huff fine the day I got revenge, I was on top of the world at first but I lost everything that same day. I brought down the person I blamed for losing my best friend. However, I lost my mom that day after the battle I lost control of the transformation and she saw me. She treated me like a monster after that she kicked me out of the house, and sure she helped me get an apartment but it wasn't the same. My brother and sisters weren't allowed to see me and eventfully my parents got back together and I was happy for my siblings… but…" I looked down remembering the day my sister run up to me in school telling me the news. "I wanted to be apart of that, it was my dream but in the end it wasn't possible and it was because I got that revenge ok so… so just don't… o… ok." he nodded his head and sat down to go to sleep I on the other hand was so tired but I couldn't get any damn sleep. I stood thair looking around when all of a sudden I her thumping in a rhythm it was soft at first so I didn't think about it, but all of a sudden it started to get faster and louder.

"What the hell is that?" well I wish that question hadn't of bin answered… in any lifetime!

"OHHH KABUTO-KUN!" thair was a yell from orochimaru and I didn't like the sound then to confirm my suspicion I heard.

"MY LORD! FASTER! HA…HARD…DER!" I shivered ok not what I wanted to hear!

"Oh my fucking god you have to be kidding me!" I yelled toward the noise they didn't even slow the bastereds!

~random ninja guard~

I was on watch duty, which meant I have to stand out here while they do…

"AAHH…OH OH LORD I'M…." that, man this job sucks! All of a sudden, I heard a girl yell from the cells.

"Oh my fucking god you have to be kidding me!" apparently she cannot sleep I heard her yell again.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking bastereds it's your fault I'm an insomniac now! Stop fucking like damn rabbits!" I laughed a bit at that one.

"G…guard tell hu…her to shu…ut the fu…uck up!" kabuto-san said I was a little happy to get out of thair to be honest.

"Yes kabuto-sama right away." I quickly made my way to the girl she was still yelling at the two up stairs who where still going at it like "rabbits" as she put it… many times.

"Hey they said to shut up and I don't think you'd want to make them mad." I told her she just looked at me with a whatever-dude-I'm-yelling.

"I don't give a rats ass about those basterdes and what they what I want them to stop and let me, sasuke out you think that's gonna happen?" I shook my head no and she continued. "Didn't think so… I would also like SOME GODDAMN BRAIN BLEACH YOU BASTEREDS SHUT THE HELL UP!" I laughed a bit at her outburst she was a little younger than I was but I could tell she was much more powerful.

"Why are you here anyway? If you didn't come here willingly oro can't do anything to you." she looked at me like I was stupid and I looked at her in the dim lighting and it dawned on me. "Oh so you get experimented on? Sorry about that so what about the other one?" I asked looking at the boy in the corner she looked over at him and she smiled a bit.

"he helped me with all this he has kept me as safe as he could in this situation, I mean I'm pretty sure kabuto would rape someone if he got mad enough just to belittle them and since I bust his ass all I can any chance I get I think it's a probability if sasuke wasn't here." I looked at the boy again this was the boy who was supposed to be Orochimaru's body but tried to escape instead. Hum interesting pair, I wonder why they don't just join orochimaru?

"You seem vary powerful…so why aren't you jumping at the chance to gain more orochimaru could do that for you." I shuddered at the look she gave me and she grinned a ghost grin.

"There is no way in fucking hell I would trust that fuck. He lies and uses people to get what he wants you would do good to leave. The fucker then find your family again he'll only hurt you and your family he wont help you." she looked like someone punched her gut out I wondered why then she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh thank god they stopped! I need brain bleach to get the sounds out of it!" she looked at me and said. "You should get out of here be fore you regret it." with that I turned and left so she could finally sleep.

IT'S OK IT'S OVER THE NASTY DISGUSTING YAOI IS OVER IT KILLED ME TO WRITE!

~violet's dream~

I was at my house in the other world I knew it was a dream but it felt real.

"**Violet…"** I heard my name called and looked around my house I saw rooms that where never apart of my house.

"**Violet…."** the voice was louder and I could tell it was a guy but I still couldn't tell who. I went farther down the hall I looked in every room that I passed one was full of drawings I picked up one and it was of naruto running. The next one had a movie playing in it I saw what I thought was a naruto episode when they go to save sasuke but I heard them say my name.

"**violet…!**" the voice called more frantic I started to recognize the voice and my heart went faster I went to the next room and I saw medical books everywhere but no one reading them.

"**Violet..!"** he called again closer but more frantic so I moved on when I came to the next room it wasn't m house anymore it was getting closer to a dungeon then a room. I heard someone running closer and closer yells from random people I saw in cells.

"**VIOLET!"** still the voice was worried, mad and I noticed that they where closer then before when I went to the next room it had black walls with red clouds I knew the akasuki symbol from itachi and Kisame.

"**VIOELT" **I cringed in pain as someone grabbed my shoulder I looked behind me and it was a half shadow and half orochimaru.

"**VIOLET! WHERE ARE YOU?" **I knew who was calling me now but I wasn't going to call his name I don't want this thing to get him. So I just said his name so I could hear it, it helped me confirm my thoughts even though I wouldn't get an answer.

"Naruto?" I whispered and the thing recoiled as if the name hurt him I said it again a little louder.

"Naruto!" it went back letting go of my shoulder I used the chance to get to the nearest door thair was a bright light then darkness.

~violet pov~

I was waking up to the dark dank cell sasuke leaning over me trying to wake me up and when I finally did completely I heard rumbling and screaming…of our names.

"VIOLET SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" it was sakura and naruto just out side the door I heard a creepy laugh they where fighting that puppet guy I had to get up I had to help.

"S…sasuke the chains can you break them for me?" I saw he had broken his own chains, he nodded and walked behind me he grabbed a kunai and used it. I fell to the ground just barley catching myself. Then we headed to thair voices sasuke helping me.

"_Naruto…naruto…we're coming just hold …on"_ I thought to him we where feet to the door when I head him scream and I was instantly put on alarm.

~naruto's pov~

"_naruto…naruto…we're coming just hold…on"_ it scared me a bit she sounded so week I was stuck in that weird chakra box I yelled as it got tighter around me I looked around to see if she would come out soon but I couldn't. Sakura said she would give her life and that's what caught my attention.

"sakura don't…." before I could finish someone flew out a small door and lopped off the extra arm that was about to hurt her thair was some dust kicked up from it falling but when it cleared up I was shocked at who I saw it wasn't who I thought it would be.

"sa…sasuke?" sakura whispered I felt my heart squeeze but in a different way then when it was being physically squeezed, because sasuke was with violet and if he's here then violet should be to.

"Naruto! Where are you?" I heard her voice the cage loosened its grip I tried to break free to find her when I did a huge explosion happened I was worried where was she?

"Violet! Violet where are you say something!" I looked around thair was dust everywhere I couldn't see a foot in front of me.

"Right here naruto…" I turned around as the dust cleared and thair right behind me was violet smirking at me barley able to stand up. I heard a pillar break and it was headed for us I grabbed her and turned so it would hit me first but that's when pervy-sage came in and saved us.

"Sorry I'm a little late I had my own thing to halt Me." he looked over at me and said "good going you've got her is she ok?" I looked down violet was looking up at me and I helped her back up into a standing position not letting my arm from her she was week she needed help. We got up on the toad and sasuke and sakura followed, sasume was thrown up to us by arashi.

~violet pov~

I was shocked standing thair in front of me was the guard from last night I was mad I didn't realized last night. I had a sad look on my face a told you so look to. I felt bad for the man turned puppet thing

"orochimaru will go after you again so be ready please not only is sasuke the one he wants as a vessel but violet is something new to him he wants her to be his to own he thinks if he can break you, you'll stat here in his army." I looked to violet she was discussed with that information.

"Yah well no way in a cold hell will that happen." she said under her breath sitting right next to me, I looked back to arashi and said.

"Are you coming this place is coming down!" I looked again and I was those things at his feet.

"I'm a puppet like them my place is here." we had not time to argue we had to go so the toad jumped off.

~when thair walking back~

I looked over at sasuke he was covered in blood that I'm sure wasn't his violet on the other hand looked bad now that I actually looked.

"What the hell happened to your clothes?" I asked I felt a little blush remembering what happened with the pillar but no one could tell with the dirt on me.

"kabuto happened the bastered did this to me to do experiments I swear he just wanted to actually see a girl with barley any clothes." she said pouting a bit on sasuke's back "oh wait I forgot he doesn't like girls." pervy-sage had me, she refused to be carried by the pervert. Now I realize why, I was a little pissed at kabuto now I'll kill him next time.

"Wait what do you mean by that violet?" pervy-sage asked I saw her face go green I wondered why.

"Well the stuff they did to me made me an insomniac and the night before you came him and orochimaru where banging like rabbits it was discussing! I need brain bleach again!" she exclaimed hitting her head.

"So why did you go to orochimaru sasuke I mean you didn't go on the same side as him." sakura asked.

~violet pov~

"Ohm she might not like the answer to that…" I looked at her then I looked forward while he answered her. He looked at her and stated the truth, and I saw her face go blank.

"I went so I could help violet I was the only one that could in case the mission failed." I put my two cents in right away.

"Sakura before you say anything thair is nothing I repeat nothing between duckass and me he is just my friend he helped me I helped him by stopping him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Hey sasuke go in front of her" I grinned he did and when they where facing each other I pushed sasuke's head forward ending with him kissing sakura on the lips. "Thair am I forgiven?" she dumbly nodded her head and sasuke walked back to his spot I'm sure I saw a slight blush on his cheeks I knew from her relived look I would be for given but I knew I was going to be under observation for a bit. But just my luck who happened to see us walk into the village but… ino. I swear my face fell a foot she was going to be a pain for at lest a month. I soon was back in a hospital, grandma tsunade was thair, and you know who else? Gaara and hinata where thair I couldn't help it I felt so good I hued gaara the minute I saw him.

"Gaara-kun! Hinata-chan! I missed you guys!" I yelled glomping both of them at the same time…yes I'm talented. I found out sakura asked to be tsunade's apprentice still and sasuke was going to work with Kakashi-sensei I was proud of them.

"Hey lets play the king game I'm sooo board!" I said and everyone nodded the ones that where there are the rookie Nin, sand siblings, and neji's group. I set up the chopsticks and everyone picked one.

"So who got king?" I asked looking around gaara held up his stick and I got up to sit between him and naruto, he seemed uncomfortable around everyone.

"Violet you should be in bed!" sakura said I bit of worry in her voice; I looked up at her and said in a fake pout.

"but I want to sit next to my boys…" everyone looked a little shocked probably from my normalness I mean when I finally got here I was still bleeding, and my skin was still different colors. It's only slightly better and I'm already acting like myself. "Ok now what is your orders king?" I said bowing a bit as a joke he chuckled and thought about it.

"Number 9 has to say his biggest fear?" he said it more like a question as if he didn't know if he did it right or not. He looked at everyone and we all shook our heads.

"Ok who has number 9?" I looked around and ino raised her hand. "Ok what's your biggest fear?" she looked around as she thought.

"I guess my biggest fear is that I will get fat and ugly!" she was shacking at the thought.

"oh my frickin' god you really have teenage girl syndrome! Wow you're a ninja and that is your biggest fear?" I asked dumbfounded at the statement I mean really.

"Yah it is so what I'm strong and can take on anyone!" ino said boldly… I couldn't help it I started laughing.

"hahaha yah right sakura has gotten stronger than you just because she knows she needs to get stronger!" she glared at me and I glared back I was mad but I felt naruto put his hand on my shoulder and gaara tug on my shirt slightly. I looked at both of them took a deep breath and calmed down. "alright lets go on ok?" we started again and this time sakura got king she made she made 2 and 7 dance which turned out to be hinata-chan and kiba it was cute she was blushing like mad when I got the king I had to think to get a really good one. Then I thought of a really evil one I said that 2 had to starve for 1 hour and then 6 had to eat 3 bowls of ramen in front of them it turned out that 2 was naruto and 6 was sasuke! Sasuke got this evil grin and everyone tied naruto to a chair when sakura went to get the ramen. An hour later she came back and I swear sasuke ate the ramen slowly just to torcher him. when he was done with the third bowl I had told sakura to get an extra for naruto, I felt bad for him it was funny though, he was thrashing around he even started to plea for someone to untie him. when being nice didn't work he tried getting mad. The boy tried everything to get the bowls.

"ok loyal subject ha-ha you can have this for that funny show hahaha" mi said handing him the extra bowl as the others untied him he slurped that bad boy up in like 2 minutes he burnt his mouth he went so fast. We played for about three hours we agreed on one last turn so everyone could go home and I could rest.

"Wahoo I got king! Ok 3 and 9 have to… kiss unless it's the same gender then they can just shack hands I don't care." ino said jumping up and down.

"_She's acting like she'll get kissed…"_ I looked at my number and my eyes widened I had three.

"Um I have three who has nine?" naruto raised his hand and my heart leaped into a sprint.

"Oh ok here." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek! Ha-ha, I am so smart!

"Hey you have to kiss him on the lips!" ino yelled I looked at her and gave her a Cheshire cat grin.

"You didn't say that besides he probable has someone else he wants to be kissed by. Now time for you guys to go home unlike me most of you got to train tomorrow!" they all left most grumbling about action or something I don't know. Gaara left and I gave him a hug at the door.

"You did great today gaara-kun it gave me a laugh to bust ino's chops on her fear." I smiled and he nodded he left and I was alone I collapsed on my bed and thought long and hard all night in my sleep.

~ After she gets out of the hospital~

"Wahoo I'm free I'm free!" I yelled running by kiba I stopped and glopped the dog man.

"Thank you thank you!" he looked at me like what the fuck and I explained.

"I'm glomping everyone that came to try and rescue me and say thank you." he still gave me a what the fuck look and I was confused.

"What the fuck are you doing out I didn't know you where being released today!" he hugged back finally and akamaru woofed at me sly was around my waist protectively like the last week he has.

Yah I healed pretty fast but they wanted to keep me awhile. I'm hyper because I've bin in the hospitable for a week now!" I got up and waved bye to find the others and glomp them. I found gaara, tema-chan, and kitty-kun next they where with some children. I glopped each one and said thank you, along with shika. Then I found choji at the barbeque and ino glared at me he was also suppressed to see me. Then I found neji in the compound I glomped him in the middle of training, even though he didn't seem to like it like the others did. He smiled at me though, and then I found lee I glopped him, again in the middle of training, him and guy did some youth thing but I got out of thair fast. The last one was naruto who I found that night at ichiaku's.

"Thanks again naruto for helping me escape the fake!" I helped him off the floor and he grinned at me we sat down and ate some ramen my treat. Hey, I may have bin out but I save money at my apartment! It started to pour down rain when we eat by the time we finished everything was getting soaked.

"Aaww man we're going to get wet!" naruto complained next to me I barley heard it I was fascinated by the sound and look of the rain…

~naruto pov~ we had started to walk back to the apartment buildings I looked at the city away from violet that was on the other side of me. It looked cool in the rain, I wonder what it…

"Hey violet…" I left off because when I looked at the spot she was just at she was gone I heard her walking away but only faintly. I fallowed to Mack sure she was ok she had gone into the forest part of the grounds and she walked into a clearing I stepped behind a tree and watched.

"Hahaha wow." she had a content smile as she walked around in the rain looking up letting it fall and hit her face rolling down bellow her shirt line…

"_Gah stop… what is she doing now?"_ I was glad we could keep our thoughts to ourselves when we wanted to. She started to spin around like a little child playing in the rain…. It was funny to see the normally hyperactive or tough girl twirl he braid rapping around her body. I felt myself smile she was defiantly strange to say the lest why she didn't let people see her like this is beyond me. It mad me feel a little special though to be the one to see it.

~violet pov~

The rain felt so good after that confinement in the dark dungeon I thought naruto would go to the apartments without me if he saw I was gone so I walked over to the forest when he looked away the rain dripping down it was amazing like a drink of cool ice water after a hard days work. I decided since no one was thair I could act a bit ooc. I started spinning around in the rain my braid hit my side from the force of the spin. I was happy it was nice to be out in the open in nature I've always bin most comfortable in the forest, even when I saw the ghosts of people. (a\n yes she sees ghosts its one of the reasons nagoyaka was able to bound with her. she was susceptible to it more because of it.) They never seemed scary in the forest now that I think about it…

"_Hey nagoyaka-sama? Have I had memories from before you helped me all this time?"_ I asked because my parents had never had a house near the forest and I noticed thair was a lot of memories with them in it.

" _yes young one but you never realized it." _she seemed to know something I didn't but I didn't care I kept dancing in the rain to a lullaby in my head soon I found myself on the grass laying thair letting the rain fall down on me. It started to slow down but it was so nice I didn't want to move.

~naruto pov~ I watched her breath from my hiding spot she had bin laying in the rain for an hour now I was worried she just got out of the hospitable and she might get a cold I walked over to her ready to be yelled at when I noticed her eyes where closed.

"She fell asleep? Ha-ha only violet could feel safe enough to do that." I smiled, bending down to pick her up and carry her home.

**Violet: ok that was so wrong and I'll ask again… CAN I GET SOME DAMN BRAIN BLEACH! **

**Me: I know but it was funny *hands violet the bleach* be careful ok.**

**Naruto: don't erase me! Or gaara and your friends!**

**Violet: *smiles* never!**

**Me: *looks at suspiciously* uh huh…_ ok review I really like them even the smallest one makes me happy! So bye!**


	12. Chapter 14 sorry sorry sorry

**I'm soooo sorry guys right now my storys are on hold becouse my laptop is dead and the cords trashed right now i'm on the publice library's computer so... yah I'm soooo sorry! i'll make it up 2 u when i can! **


	13. Chapter 15 misions galore

**~violet pov~**

**I wake up in my room no memory of how I got thair so now I get a mission to help naruto and iruka-sensei with a mission. When I asked what was going on naruto looked at me.**

"**It's mizuki he escaped from jail." I felt a rush this time I don't have to hold back on him I can go all out!**

"**Yes I can have a rematch for that basterd." we found shizune and went on I noticed iruka-sensei acting weird but brushed I off as the mission.I couldn't remamber anything about this part of the origanale episode. Soon I wished I would mizuki showed himself and packun disappered I went after mizuki when naruto handled those big guys. I snack up behind mizuki as iruka-sensei destraced him, I went up sly around my waist ready to pull me away if needed. I went and kicked his legs out from under him and brought my knee up about to hit him in the back but he twisted and dadged it and brought his leg to my thigh I felt it and it was worst then it should of I knelt down gripping where he kicked. I looked and the skin was a little blue.**

"_**damn he hit one of the places kabuto put his serums…"**_** I heard my self hiss a more animalistic sound then in pain mizuki stambled probably shocked by the sound I used the time to use one of the jutsus I learned. I did the hand signs and stood finishing with one that esembles the shadow clone one.**

"**surpent elution: hidden danger!"**

**~mizuki pov~ I had iruka-attaking on one side and that girl was missing I felt my legs give way and saw her go for my back I dodged rotating with my hand. I kneed her in her thigh she stumbled and fell onto one knee. I heard her hiss like a snake… **_**"thair's something wrong with this girl."**_** I thought as I stumbled back and watched as she did some hand signs that I didn't know when she finished she said.**

"**surpent elution:hidden danger!" she faded away like dust, I had a bad feeling and wanted to get away so I headed to a bamboo forest iruka was following though so I handled him. Iruka was about to fall in on the bamboo spicks when he started to float.**

**~iruka pov~**

**I relized what happened I was going to fall onto the spikes I tried to turn so I wouldn't get to hurt but I started to float.**

"**are you ok iruka-sensei?" I heard violet whisper in my ear I felt her let go of me and a kuni flew towaed mizuki.**

**~violet pov~**

**Thairs not much I can do thankfuly it doesn't take much to hold this jutsu I followed the two fighting mizuki constantly forgetting I was here. Soon the came to that building and he pissed me off with his little speech I quickly went in when the doors opened and waited for a place to help.**

**~mizuki pov~ **

**I was about to pound iruka when I heard that girls voice from all around.**

"**you know I always did prefer the light over dark… lightning arrow!" after she said that thair was a almost blinding light and I stood thair stuned that she could do that when I looked iruka was gone and the girl was thair smirking at me. Like she was dareing me to try something I remembered how her leg seemed to hurt her. I ran after her just for her to dissapper and reapper behind me, she gabed her elbow into a point in my back and I fell to the ground. When I looked she was gone it was dark again and I still didn't know where iruka was. Suddenly I was ambushed by hundereds of kuni I noticed a few where hiting others to rikoche them toward me.**

"_**must be that damn girl helping him again…I wonder how presuos these two are to the fox kid…"**_** I let the smirk on my face grown and disappeared from thair sight.**

**~violet pov~**

**Mizuki vanished from sight after a really creepy grin. I looked around but couldn't see him.**

"_**sly do you see him at all?"**_** I thought to sly who had better night vision then me he looked but finnaly said.**

"_**no violet I don't but I don't like the feeling I'm getting."**_** I nodded and looked for iruka-sensei to help him out of here but just as I was about to go and grab him a bomb went off and everything started to come down.**

**~naruto pov~**

**I saw the building fall both violet and iruka-sensei are in there, I ran to the edge and started to look for them.**

"**iruka-sensei… violet…. Where are you?" Packun said.**

"**thair chakra trails end here." and looked at me I nodded and kept going.**

"**ugh…" iruka-sensei came out from under a rock and winced in pain I was happy to see he was alive I looked around but vioet didn't come out…**

"**iruka-sensei wheres violet?" I looked to him and he shook his head and said.**

"**I don't know she wasn't next to me when it came down." I was worried I'll admit it I mean she was so badly hurt by orochimaru and them she's still feeling the effects of some of the stuff they pit in her. My worrys where put to the side when I heard her.**

"**ugh ha thanks sly that was good thinking." I ran over untill I could see her being unrapped from sly I went over to make sure she was ok helped her up when she winced in pain but stood straight her eyes they whern't completely blue thair was gold in them now and they looked more animalistic and calculating.**

"**where is he?" her eyes narrowed on me and I shrugged we heard Packun say thair was some one coming it turned out to be some girl ,her and iruka-sensei talked.**

**~violet pov~**

**So here we are in front of a cave that dose NOT smell right Packun was a little surprised I could sence it too I flet the controule I had slipping but I wanted to go through with this no matter what. Mizuki came out with that stuff my skin started to crawl and he drank it he looked kinda like a tiger which was really freaky to me. He bated naruto and I went to stop him from moving but was to late I could only whatch the mnute it happened there was no opening to help I stood over the girl waiting for my move I hated that I felt so much like sakura and my controule was slipping.**

"**NARUTO!" I yelled when mizuki slammed him down I was getting pissed and it didn't help that I was loseing my controle, every time I start to change it turns animalistic then nagoyaka-sama takes over and I'll be good but it's this time that's the mot dangerous and I was about to snap when he started that damn lectore again and when he had pinned iruka-sensei to the tree I really did snap.**

"**ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS SHIT!" **I heard my voice turn animalistic but I didn't care he was hurting those closest to me. He looked over and I swore his face fell for a second.

"what are you?" he asked making iruka-sensei unable to move so he wouldn't interfer, in this form my mind didn't think clearly so I really did tell him.

"**tecnicly I'm a half demon nagoyaka-sama the only humin form demon is bonded with me." **I relized what I said and mentaly shrugged I wish I would of told iruka-seensei and not had him find out like this.

"wh…what? Is this really true violet?" he said shocked at the news and I nodded, mizuki's face was contorted in descust. He came at me full force his speed was hard to match one slip up and he had me we where evenly matched hitting and taking blows but I miss stepped and hit one of the weeker spots orochimaru gave me.

"**damn it I can't move my leg…"** I thought and hissed in pain mizuki took this chance to pull out the weppon in his hand and throw it at me I put my arms up ready to try and block it some way… but it never hit me. I heard a gasp above me and when I looked naruto was standing thair with that thing in his back.

"naruto! Are you ok?"I started to calm down but only for abit because mizuki transformed and attacked naruto and me iruka got caught in the blast to and we all flew back.

"**mizuki! I'll kill you~"** naruto stood right beside me, he looked like he was in shock but he snapped out of it and said.

"your not doing that alone!" he went after mizuki before I could and was getting pownded I watched for a second.

"_his speed is slower now_." I thought calming down I had to if I wanted to help naruto fight.

"are you I'm pressed you little brat? Do you apprecate the body that lord orochimaru gave me yet? I'll tare you apart with my bare hands." I heard mizuki say I couldn't inter fear just yet mizuki needed to hear this.

"_naruto… talk to him destract him for me." _naruto looked at me and nodded he said.

"you… you should just tell me where I can find him. Wheres orochimaru hidding? I'm not going to ask again." mizuki lifted him up a little.

" and why would I give a little runt like you that information?" he asked looking smug I was mad but I had to concentrat I had to get my bow for this.

"well he sure wasn't in the hidden sound village." naruto grunted out mizuki looked shocked a bit and asked.

"and how would you know that? Did you go to the hidden sound village?" naruto just looked at him,

"they where no where in the compound they just left htose who didn't follow them thair to die, and kabuto and orochimaru where wernt thair anymore." mizuki chuckled a bit and I could tell he didn't belive him.

"you must have really given that one a lot of thought huh? I don't know where you heard of the village hidden in the sound but if your trying to through me off by telling me some stupid bluff it's not going to happpen. I'm to smart your going to meet your maker." before mizuki could throw naruto I got in his way.

"If you where really smart mizuki you would listen I was one of the ones left behind after him and that bastered kabuto kid napped me." he looked at me like I was lieing I lifted my shirt a bit and showed him all the scares that hadn't quite heald yet.

~iruka-sensei~

What happened to her, she's covered in scares and some of her skin is discolored. What happened to my student? I knew she was captured and taken forcefully to Orochimaru's along with sasuke but is this what he did to her I would have thought he would want her for something else all in tacked.

" _but knowing violetshe probably refused and even tried to hurt orochimaru."_ I thought still gapeing at the scares and bruises until she put her shirt back down.

~violet pov~

I felt a third pair of eyes on me and relized it must be iruka-sensei he didn't kn ow what happened to me.

"_great now I've got some explaining to do."_ I thought looking at mizuki as I said out loud.

"doesn't that look like kabuto's work because the bastered did it and I'll kill them both for it." I hissed a bit again and he stepped back I saw the light from iruka-sensei's head band and grabbed naruto from mizuki's hands I told naruto to follow me he nodded.

"I'm your so great why can't you catch us?" asked naruto in a mocking tone as we ran off in the derection iruka-sensei was.

"now guys jump!" iruka called and we did mizuki got captured and naruto and I went on oppesite sides but not before I told him my plain. Naruto did resengan and I got my bow that I had called to earlier I got ready and pointed the empty bow at mizuki like thair was an arrow in it I concentrated.

"_please let this work…"_ I gave in a bit of power just enough to knock him out I felt the femillair feel of energy going to my finger tips and when I opened my eyes it was tacking the shape of an arrow, it was simmiler to naruto's resengan but a little different to.

"resengan!" as soon as I heard naruto say those words I timed my shoting to hit mizuki right when he did.

" darkness seeking arrow!" I shot it and hit him in the back of his shoulder as naruto hit him in the stomich I know I heard something crack.

"naruto, violet that was amazing!" iruka-sensei said coming up to us I smiled and naruto asked if he was ok. I watched mizuki as naruto talked to iruka-sensei I walked over to the man as his strangth faded the others fallowing. Mizuki still talked about going to the sound village he didn't belive us even now, I looked at the poor man he was tricked like most who got caught up in that fake's clutches.

"mizuki stop moving you won't make it and even if you do you won't find anything but rubble." he got up anyway and started to puke naruto asked what was happening and we heard.

"just as I thought." I looked up in time ti see grandma-tsunade her self walking up to us.

"grandma-tsunade!" naruto and I said then I continued, "what are you doing here?" she walked up and awnsered naruto's earlier question of what was happening to mizuki.

"his body's cellular struckser is disintegrating." and of coures mizuki blames naruto and me for whats happening. "it's not thair fult this is caused by the formula you took." he still didn't belive it.

"what? that's impossible." he stated weekly looking up at us.

"your getting a tasr of your own medicent you see that potion wasn't fully developed yet." I looked down at the man and said.

"you where a tool to see what happened if he used it you where never memt to deffinatlyy stay alive… once you are near that man you are used and thrown away like toys." I turned away from him and walked into the forest trying to calm down this fight got me pissed and I hurt from the use of power for that attack. Latter I stood next to grandma-tsunade as she looked at the sunset I nodded when she comented on it.

"violet what attack did you use on mizuki I've never seen scorch marks like them." I yawned before I awnsered her.

"I used an attack nagoyaka-sama showed me it is an energy arrow mostly used for strong demons of spirets when at full power but it can easily be toned down and use to knock out people. But I have to be vary carful since I'm only half demon too much power and I could die." she nodded at the new information and we headed home.

"since you all worked so hard to day I'm going to treat you to a meal at ichiaku's ramen." iruka-sensei declared and I perked up it must be hanging around naruto but hat stuff is my favorite to eat.

"wooho ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" I chanted as everyone said what they wanted naruto soon joined in my chant and we walked back side by side grinning and chanting.

"hold on iruka first you need to get those two to the hospitle." grandma said and we both whined.

"but granny I told you I was fine!" naruto stated and I jumped right in.

"yah and all I need is so food and rest!" she shock her head and we got depressed then we heard sakura call grandma-tsunade.

"I did it I mastered the first level!" she yelled I ran over to her and hugged her she laughed a bit when I said congrats, and naruto came crashing into us after and we fell all laughing.

"_these are the times I'm glade I don't have to go back."_ I thought smiling at my team mates all but one who was still training.

~at the hospital~

I walked by all these doors and still can't find that knuckle head, I heard kiba yell.

"hinata! Get a hold of your self." I turned down that way and saw kiba and shino standing over an pink uncontions hinata naruto over on the other side of the room and grandma-tsunade and shizune close behind.

""_huh she looked worst in the anime… I wonder why that is?"_ I thought going over to her and poking her I couldn't help it I did a hunny and said it as I did it.

"poke… poke? Hinata-chan are you ok." when they put her in the bed I told the others to make sure she saw me before she left I wanted to talk to her. I walked off with naruto and grandma-tsunade but I just ended up having a head ache.

"come on grandma I want to go!" naruto whined he was pleading for grandma-tsunade to let him go find orochimaru even with sasuke still here.

"naruto… why are you so determined to find orochimaru? Me and sasuke got back safely so… why?" I asked he looked down and his fists clenched he awnsered threw gritted teeth.

"no not safely… you didn't get back safely you where hurt and by him!" it made me smile that he cared what happened to me not a lot of people used to, I thought about all the people who where worried about me and smiled more I glomped naruto from behind

~ at the Hyuga residence~

I popped down form the roof when I heard hinata's father say to her not to be a burdnen if she could help it.

"yo prissy dude just because you haven't seen her in training doesn't mean she hasn't gotten any stronger!" hinata tried to interupt me.

"v… violet please." I was mad at him he always puts her down.

"actually to me I think hinata is stronger then neji because she had to work for it neji works but not as hard as hinata because he gets it right away. You know what your pissing me off just looking at you I'm leaving. Come hinata we have a mission." with that I got off the roof grabbed her arm and ran. Her dad had a bewildered face and she was mumbling to herself probably "what have I gotten myself into?"or something like that.I had let go of her hand and when we almost ran into neji I jumped she did that twirl thing. We soon headed out, nothing changed much naruto got scolded by shino I talked to them we went to bed I went and laid next to naruto and hinata before naruto went to bed I told him to go when he asked why I just stated.

"I know you naruto your going to have to go halfway through the night and I don't want to have to go and look for you too." I rolled over and soon was asleep when he came back.

~naruto pov~

"Why dose violet act like that it's annoying!" I walked back into the tent and they where all asleep violet had her hair out and it look… neat it was curald around her and she was actually peacefully sleeping. I laid down and went to sleep until morning.

~kiba pov~

I was sound asleep when violet hit me in the face with her hand I woke up and pushed it away that's when I saw hinata was gone. I went out to look for to make sure she wasn't hurt or something, I followed the trail to a waterfall I saw someone standing on the other side they started to move the water made drops around them in the air it was… beautiful I went to leave because they seemed like they wanted to be alone and slipped on some moss I went to appologize but they where gone, so instead I looked for hinata again.

~ violet pov~

"_great I can't sleep! This is bad this is really bad… hey I know maybe a walk will help and it's so nice out it's great weather for it!" _I got up to go figure something out and I saw kiba was gone and hinata. "I wonder where those two went… oh well of I go." as I walked out the tent hinata came over and said.

"are you ok violet? Why are you up, is thair a problem?" I shook my head no and said in a bord tone.

"nah I'm just going for a walk to tier me out that's all." she nodded and went back in the tent to sleep soon kiba came back too I told him I saw hinata go back in and he thanked me and also went in.

"so It's just me sly is sleeping next to akamaru he likes not being the only animal and they can talk to which is cool for me because I can understand akamaru now." I said smiling soon I had walked all around a little pond with a waterfall and the camp site and I was beat so I went back and slept the whole night forgetting what had woke me up in the first place… the feeling something changed in the story. The next morning kiba was really quite but other than that nothing changed it was weird though I had the feeling I was forgetting something… oh well. The next day we got to this big vally it was so pretty in real life when we where climing down I was actually doing a lot better then the others.

"guys don't forget always have three contact points at all times and no elbows or knees." I called up to them hinata looked down and asked.

"why is that violet is thair a reason?" I looked up and smiled as I awnsered,

" yah because the skin on your elbows and knees moves more than your hand and feet it's looser thair so your joints work. The tree contact points is for better grip and makes it less likely you'll fall." at the point shino said to naruto.

"naruto as your leader I'm telling you…" he was cut off by naruto and I sighed,

"what now!" he yelled up to shino and he continued.

"not to fall." he stated bluntly and naruto being naruto let go off the wall having to contact points and yelled at him then started to fall I grabbed a root with one hand had my feet in two crevises and grabbed naruto with my spare hand just as shino's bugs went to grab him he helped me pull him to the wall.

"what did I tell you?" shino said and naruto started to grummble something about kicking his ass.

"hey violet how do you know so much about rock climing?" asked kiba looking at me I looked at him and smiled.

"my foster dad he took me climing all the time… well when he wasn't a ass but I still went once in a wighle it was just hareder to find someone to go with an way we're almost all the way down lets hurry the less time we're on here the better." I finished the last couple feet that was left and waited for the others thinking about the times I went to the mountains with my dad more memories I wouldn't change for the world. I noticed three auras in the area I kept a watch o them but didn't think much of them so I didn't tell the others that is until they started to tail us.

"hey guy keep going but I think we have company I'll keep watch of them but don't let your guard down to much." I made sure naruto didn't heard because he would of just demanded they came out and would of given away we knew the others nodded and we kept walking.

~ a little while later~

"hahaha naruto you know I don't call people stupid unless they act it but… hahaha that was stupid! You just said that to a bug lover and didn't think he would care? Hahaha it's like saying all snakes are the same to me or ramen to you!" I was sitting one the tree laughing at him they all yelled this time it was funny I looked at the photo and we started looking.

"_sly you can talk to other animles right take a look at this picture and ask around ok?"_ I showed him the photo and I said it and as he looked at it he stated.

"_yes I can and will I'll show them the picture through thair minds."_ I laughed a bit as I thought.

"_it's handy to have a sycic snake as my best friend huh." _he snake smiled at me and left I thought his smile was a little saddened and thought about it for a while…

"_I guess I have bin neglecting sly for a wihle now… ok I'll have a sly day when we get back!"_ naruto had two tries and two fails it was and soon we had to call it a day. The next morning everything pointed to rain coming less animales where out thanks to it and sly had a harder time finding things out. Soon him and hinata worked together (I was used as the medeum so he could talk to her.) and her using her beakugon to see them and telling him to see if it was true we found one when it flew away naruto grabbed it.

"wahoo you guys did it yah yah!" I said squeezing sly till he said it was to much naruto and naruto hugged hinata and she blushed.

"hey wait a minute… do we even have anything with that fake's sent?" I asked them and they scratched thair heads and I got a tiny bit depressed… oh well at lest I wasn't board.

"what the hell is going on her? Who would want to kidnap hinata and how do they even know we're here for the bokuchu beetle?" naruto asked as we ran I was too far in my own thoughts of how to do this how to get hinata back… thairs always that trick I used it all the time to scare brook she always hated bugs or snakes which is funny since I was her best friend and I'm a snake. Soon I zoned back in and they where talking about the meeting place and how hinata will be thair. They were think of a way that could get hinata back and keep the bug.

"um… guys I have a way that might help with both things…" they looked and I did a hand sign grabbing a leaf in the prosess and putting it to my forhead.

"demon trickry: animal mimicry." I whispered and I transformed into the beetle itself and flew over to shino's shoulder.

"holy crap who did you do that?" naruto exclaimed and I sweat dropped I think he forgets I'm not like most I don't think I'm even entirely what he is he has a demon in him I am a half demon thannks to the bonding…

"how long can you hold that?" shino asked I looked up at him and said.

"as long as we need it's just a trick not like a jutsu it doesn't take much and if I do need more energ I can take it from the forest that's what the leaf was for." he nodded and I was put in the cage damn I hated it. When we got thair they looked at me and thought I was the beetle when they handed over hinata kiba grabbed her and shino got behind them with his bugs he whispered.

"stay as you are for now." I did a little bug nod and watched as they found out it wasn't hinata and the others where bees wax too then a swarm of bees came I was put around shino's waist as the battle started sly is posing as me but he can't do much like that so it went basicly like it was in the original but one extra.

~the lady's pov~

Those brats fell right into m trap but the beetle was gone from the boys waist so I thought I would intarrigate them. Humm this should be fun when I went to hug the obnoxis blonde I thought I acted like that girl pretty well but they saw through it and attacked me. I brought them down with the bombs and jumped into one of the caticoms to be safe for them.

~violet pov~

"Finally I'm out of that bug body man I'm stiff from it." I said nocking my fist against my sholder as I walked tring to loosen up. "time to find the others and save hinata!

"_violet stay away from here it was a trap find hinata-chan we'll catch up!"_ sly said in my head I was torn from wanting to help them and wanting to help hinata I dicided to help hinata first. Sly is with them if I trust him with my life why not my other friends? I went off to looked for her and found her floting away with a curent I tried to make my feet move faster I heard the water fall on the other side and tried!

"hinata I'm coming!"

~naruto pov~

When we when to the river and hinata was gone I was pissed but then I saw it some of violet's arm bands hanging from the bank.

"shino… shino is that what I think it is?" shino looked to where I was and sly trans formed back startling the other ninja.

"so it wasn't the girl after all? Oh well she probably left you to die." the women said heading over to pick up sly he was trying to get to the band.

"don't you touch him! Sly is it her's is that violets?" I asked dreading the awnser when sly looked at me he nodded I got even more blond man walked over to me.

"you bastered how dare you…" I was cut off when he stepped on my head and said.

"aww he's so mad one of the little girl's must be his girl friend so which is It?" he smirked down at me.

" you monster when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!" he still had a 'I'm better than you' look and I hated it.

"your kidding right? What could you do to me all rapped up like that?" as he finished shino said.

"you can forget our deal without hinata we'll never tell you where he becochu is." and I agreed too the women looked smug they all do and I hate it.

"humm the girls death might not have bin a part of our plan but it might not have bin a complete loss infact it might be a good thing, because now you see we get to avenge our clan and take your lives." I was supprised why would that avenge thair clan?

"ninja's of the hidden leaf village have always bin enemys of our hidden stone village killing you would be natural." when she said that the guy stomped on my head and it pissed me off more! I was mad when I thought shino might give in.

"fine you win…" I cut him off my face still in the dirt.

"shino don't you dare tell them anything! They can't do anything to us, because I'm gonna tare them limb from limb!" the guy got even angrier and pounded my head into the ground I was able to bring my head up to look at him and I knew I had the kyuubi eyes. He jumped away from me and brought out a kuni, the others didn't want him to do anything but he had lost his cool and was freaking out. He ran towared me and just as he was going to bring the kuni down a kuni came flying from the trees and it had a paper bomb on it. As the smoke cleared it wrapped around someone looking almost like snakes going for a kill, but when I looked again and relized who it was it was like the whole scene changed the snakes whern't killing they where giving her power… maybe it's stupid that smoke can look like that but with this girl I have a feeling anything is possible. I looked over at kiba and hinata was sitting by him grabbing him from the other man's strick zone.

"thair…"

"wait thair alive? The girl in front of us I get but she should of went over!" the guy said pointing at hinata.

~violet pov~

*FLASHBACK*

After hinata got out of that wax I jumped over to her to make sure she was ok I lost one of my arm raps but what ever right now hinata needs my help after she got out of that cucoon thing I grabbed her and brought her back to shore and heard people talking so we hid.

* END FLASH BACK*

They used the bee jutsu's and we had a plain.

"hinata now I'll get the others." when I got to them shino was telling naruto what was going on I heard what he said and smiled. "I knew she could do it!" I punched the wax around naruto since he was closest. "huh? Bug… shino did you do this?" he nodded and explained his plain as he got him self loose and I nodded.

"violet go help kiba I can get out now." naruto looked up at me and I nodded smilling at him and headed over to kiba, whatching hnata from the corrner of my eye. Shino kept talking as I got kiba out sly coming to my waist. I whatched as hinata was hit with the queen bee I whanted to ran and help her to but I knew I couldn't, she was stronger now but she needs to get stronger still and I won't be thair to help her all the time. Hinata was trying so hard expececily when the bee came back when she was surrounded by light it was a really cool sight. It showed how strong and beautiful she will become and I made me smile, naruto cought her before she fell and complimented her I did to.

"alright hinata! You did so well I knew you could do it!" I smiled at her and she smiled back, we headed back to the hiding place and the becochue bug turned into a pupa I pulled out the kuni grandma tsunade gave us and clenched it in my fist.

"_I will kill you orochimaru for the lives you have taken… for grandpa…"_ as the thought fluttered through my head the women came from around a tree, I put the kuni back in my pocket when I saw her.

"fool… so it was in the tree… I don't understand my bees would have found it thair easily!" he rwas leaning on the tree probably on her last legs.

"how are you even alive?" kiba asked but was ignored completely.

"we hid it in a cage couted with a secret aburame clan insect repelant." she seemed shocked as she said.

"what?… no!" she leaned a bit away from the tree the shock probably giving her some strangth.

" the repelant kept your bees at a safe disstence… as long as you where using bees to search you had no chance of finding it" she started laughing I didn't pay attention to anything else she said untill she attacked us with that huge bee again.

"shadow clone jutsu!" naruto said I on the other hand had my bow and arrow waiting for him I stepped in front with him and shot it when he did. As the smoke cleared the women was laying on the ground.

"look she's hatching quick!" I went into my pocket but the kuni was gone!

"hey what happened to the kuni I just had it in my pocket!"

"look for it everyone and hurry." we looked and I swear you could see heat lines coming from my head.

"_how did this happen! It was right thair I made sure I put it in my pocket when I saw her so I didn't lose it!"_

"guys over thair!" naruto was the closest to where she was pointing but when he tried to get it but he couldn't reach.

"naruto mybe I should try since I got skinnyer and longer arms." I was taller than naruto… he hated it, but I am skinnier than him because I'm a girl.

"no… I can… just get it…" then it happened in slow motion naruto pushed that extra inch and gas exploded right to our faces.

" oh… kah oh man naruto!" I looked down and the bug sniffed it!

"_noooooooooo! I wanted to kill that fake!"_

"_oh well and naruto is so stupid I sware!" _sly thought to me glaring at the boy who just relized what happened.

" _you got to addmite thought he has gotten better," at lest sly nodded to that._

"_huh great it was a waisted effort. I want ot go home and eat ramen…" I started to walk off naruto beging me to take him with me, I laughed when we got back and sakura chased him away._


	14. Chapter 16 yayz vication in suna!

**Ok next chapter I think it's pretty good and I hope you like it thanks to XSweetXSourXSoulX for the awesome reviews I'm glade you like the story ^.^ **

**Naruto: damn it why am I not in this one! *pouts***

**Me: your on a mission I'm sorry! *hugs naruto* but you can do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: evioletfox dose not own the village me or ichiaku's ramen! *gets ramen. **

A vacation!

~ violet pov~

"_damn it I'm board…"_ I was sitting on the edge of the river because nagoyaka-sama said I was working to hard and needed a break she cut off my chakra flow.

" _well why don't you go see your friends young one?"_ she asked half asleep I could tell by the way her voice was.

"_because they all have missions with sasuke and sakura training I don't have a team to go on one with naruto already went on one and he won't be back for a while… hey I haven't seen gaara in a while maybe I should go see him!"_ I shot up just to collide heads with kiba. "ow damn it that hurt!" I yelled gripping my head.

"yah well same here, damn!" he said grabbing his chin and sitting down he looked at me and I gave him a questioning look.

"… well? What is it, don't just stare at me!" I hated that and he shook his head like he was deep in thought.

"right sorry… um I need your help…." I waited for him to continue but having a hurt head it was warning on my patience

"well? What is it!" he looked up a bit and I saw some blush lightly dusting his cheeks as he said.

"I… I need your…r help with hinata…" he looked away and I got it.

"oh my fucking god you like hinata! Don't you admit it, admit it!" his blush deepened and he looked away I wondered when this happened but I waited to ask.

" how can I help?" I asked looking at the water pulling my bare feet out.

"well… I don't know… a way for us to be… alone or something?" he was stuttering it was weird I would of thought if he liked someone he would just yell it out like naruto dose with sakura.

"well I was just thinking of asking grandma-tsunade if I can go to suna to visit gaara-kun and the others won't to come? Just you, me and hinata I'll go off with gaara somewhere and you can take hinata off and have fun." I said thinking up a plane and he nodded I ran off to ask grandma-tsunade, well maybe more like tell her I'm going then anything. When I got thair she was signing some papers and I knocked lightly before coming in. she looked up and looked surprised to see me.

"I could of thought you would go with naruto on his mission." she said folding her hands on her desk.

"_so that's one of the reasons I didn't get even a solo mission. Huff nice she doesn't even check anymore."_ I thought rolling my eyes and looking at her.

"he doesn't need me baby sitting him all the time he won't get stronger like that, anyway the reason I'm here is because I want to go to suna to see gaara-kun." She looked like a light bulb went off in her head and said.

"good timing suna is having a festival and they wanted us to send some shinobi over thair to help celebrate you just need to pick someone else to go with you!" she handed me a piece of paper and I smiled and answered her right away.

"hinata Hyuga and kiba inuzuka, I'm gonna go tell them now!" I ran off with the passes to get into suna and went to find hinata and kiba, when I did I grabbed thair arms and started to run saying.

"come my wonderful friends I'm hyper exited because we are going to suna for a festival and I get to see gaara-kun! You two are coming!" so we ran off to suna those two in tow, soon they complained thair arms hurt and I left go… party poopers.

~ 2 days later in suna gaara pov~

Nothing much has changed here a few villagers don't look at me with glares but they still won't come up to me. I walked down the street watching the others put up things for the festival tonight I sighed thinking about it I knew I wouldn't be welcome. I turned a corner and ran into someone I looked up and it was one of the villagers I got up and held my hand out to help him up but he yelled and scrambled away from me saying.

"please don't kill me!" I sighed again watching him run away.

"well that was rude you where just trying to help him, right?" I knew that voice I turned around and was meet by bright blue eyes and long golden blond hair in a braid.

"nee…" but before I could finish I was on the ground again with her on top of me hugging me hard.

"I missed you ssoooo much gaara-kun! Naruto has bin working super hard and I am to I have a lot to show you and tell you like what happened after you left!" she was pulled up by some bystander and they whispered in her ear… all I saw was her fist clench then…

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCARED OF MY OTOUTO! HE IS AWESOME AND DON'T YOU EVER FRICKIN DOUBT IT!" she yelled at the man and he went away with tears in his eyes saying something like…

"the pretty girl has a foul mouth…" I shook my head and others gave her a weird look.

"well it wasn't as hard to find you as I thought now was it violet how you can just skip out on the council like that I have no idea! You even cursed them out without them caring… HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" a boy with strips on his face said stunned.

"you did what? Neechan you shouldn't of done that." I stated in my best unemotional voice but around her and naruto it is vary hard to do.

"yah yah what ever those old windbags can kiss my ass I hate them for how they treat you just like these villagers! Anyway we're here for the festival and I wanted to see you it was perfect timing! This is kiba and hinata!" she said pointing at the two who where staring at her in shock. What I wanted to know is why the council didn't try to kill her right when she disrespected them? But I am a little glade they didn't I nodded at the two and we started to walk violet talking about what had happened and soon the other two where lost again.

"um violet I think we lost your friends." I said looking back and she nodded and smiled.

"good just as planed hahaha." I looked at her but shook it off.

"violet why didn't naruto come with you from what you've said you two are getting vary close and always together…" she looked at the sky and smiled.

"because he's on a mission right now and like I told grandma tsunade I can't be his baby sitter all the time.

~ kiba pov~

As me and hinata walk a song started to play from her pocket it was weird.

"oh I took violet's um…ipod I think she called it, when she threatened the guard with it." I saw her sweat drop and snickered at the memory of violet yelling at the guard who thought the device was a weapon.

~flash back~

"_it's not a fucking weapon! But if you tempt me I'll put it up so high it'll bust your eardrums!" she yelled turning on the object and shoving it in his face as a song played._

"_v…violet please give that to me…" hinata actually took the object and violet's mood changed._

"_no! my baby I need music hinata-chan please give it back." tears streamed down her face and she reached out. The minute the guard forgot about us and opened the gate for another person violet grabbed our arms and ran for it we just barley made it but not before violet made a face at the guard._

~end flash back~

I paid some attention to the song on and thought it fit what was trying to do.

We're the best of friendsAnd we share our secrets She knows everything that is on my mindBut lately something's changedAs I lie awake in my bedA voice here inside my head Softly saysWhy don't you kiss her Why don't you tell herWhy don't you let her seeThe feelings that you hideCuz she'll never know If you never showThe way u feel insideOh I'm so afraid to make that first moveJust a touch and we Could cross the lineAnd everytime she's nearI wanna never let her go Confess to her what my heart knowsHold her closeWhy don't you kiss her Why don't you tell herWhy don't you let her seeThe feelings that you hideCuz she'll never know If you never showThe way u feel inside

Couples started to dance around us as the music would she sayI wonder would she just turn awayOr would she promise me That she's here to stayIt hurts me to waitI keep asking myselfWhy don't you kiss her Why don't you tell herWhy don't you let her seeThe feelings that you hideCuz she'll never know If you never showThe way u feel inside

I grabbed hinata's hand and smiled at her weekly and started to dance with don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)Why don't you let her seeThe feelings that you hideCuz she'll never knowIf you never showThe way you feel inside...when the music stopped she looked at me and smiled a bit, it made me happy she didn't mind.

"th…that was kinda f…fun kiba." she looked away a bit embarrassed and I was about to say something to help but some guys pushed threw the crowed every once in a while one of them would grab a girl from a guy. The last one started to walk to us but I grabbed hinata's hand and ran from the group. The man followed against his buddies yells we made it to a part of suna that was mostly deserted. I could tell by the way the guy was dressed and how he held himself that he was a wanna-be ninja not one to really think highly of but I'm not taking that chance.

"**leave her alone!"** I growled stepping in front of her again, the guy smirked and shook his head and acted like what he was doing was common courtesy or something.

"sorry on can do, she's to cute to hold back." he said shrugging and smirking at me, saw his eyes move to hinata's face over my shoulder. I took the chance to signal akamaru to attack, he bit the guy's leg and as he try to get him off I did the hand signs for my jutsus the minute he saw them though he freaked and ran akamaru letting go and trotting back to me.

"well that was a bit of a let down." I looked back to hinata and grinned at her.

~hinata pov~

"_why… why dose this feel different then when kiba protected me before?"_ kiba looked at me and grinned as he asked.

"are you all right hinata?" he looked at me when I didn't answer right away, but I was lost in thought.

" _his sm…smile I've seen it so many times but just now my heart…"_ I was brought out of my thoughts when someone shook me, when I focused I saw kiba his face inches from mine. I pulled back and blushed I looked away and stuttered out.

"we…we should fined violet to make sure she is ok from those guys…" I knew violet and gaara could handle those guys but I wanted to get away and think but I can't mange to do that right now.

"oh ok akamaru lets go find them." kiba had a sadness to his voice and looked away from me as we ran, my heart sank a bit at the sight and had to do something.

"it was really fun tonight kiba-kun…" I trail off and looked at him, he brightened up and ran a bit faster like himself again.

"yah I thought so to." he grinned and we headed off to find the others.

~violet pov~

Kiba and hinata ran up to me and gaara and I waved to them and said.

"hey we where going to go get something to eat want to come?" they nodded and gaara lead us to a good restaurant. Hinata got up to go to the restroom.

"he gaara can you give us a minute?" he nodded and went to get the bill of course I'd handle the tip.

"kiba what happened did you tell her?" I asked urgently I don't think hinata will take that long with the restroom.

"um well I didn't get to tell her but I was close… think that was the best thing for now though.." he looked at me for conformation, I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"yah your right, it's not a big secrete she has a crush for naruto but I can tell by the way she acts especially recently that it's just she thinks highly of him and is looking to much into it. So f you would have said it she might have declined you so take it slow but keep steady hits you can do that right?" he looked confused and explained…

"complement her once n a while sit closer to her then normal things like that show her that you care instead of tell… got it?" he nodded and just in time to because both hinata and gaara came back and we left the restaurant.

**Ok so thair you go I like it I hope you do to! I'll work hard to get the next one done fast but I do have school… T.T stupid school…. Mean mom won't let me skip…**


	15. Chapter 17 past fun

I sat at my apartment and put aloe on my hands because when we where at suna I forgot to put on gloves or something to cover them and the got sunburned. Naruto, kiba, and hinata are out on a mission and I've got nothing. All of a sudden I hear a scream form naruto's apartment down the hall, so I ran down and theirs naruto with a chest on his back and his special ramen gone

"damn naruto I thought you where saving that?" I asked from the door way, he turned and was kinda pissed he said.

"a damn imposter took my ramen now I'm gonna kill him!" He told me what had happened, I knew it was naruto because he never jokes about his ramen and he sent a lot of clones after the guy. Sadly by the time I found him again they where tied up and done with I saw the naruto and laughed. I left waving them bye and started just walking around the village. A little girl came running by me as her mother yelled for her to stop I carefully grabbed her and spun around making her giggle as her mother caught up and I put her on my hip.

"thank you she got away from me as I was shopping she just won't stay put." the women said reaching for the girl as she whined.

"but mamma I want to go to the park and play!" I thought and said before they walked away.

"um… I've got nothing to do so if it's fine with you miss I could take her and you could come pick her up when your done." she smiled and started to say how she couldn't burden me with it but I softly interrupted her.

"it's fine like I said I have nothing to do and I used to do it all the time with my little sisters…" my sentence died as five little girls running at a younger me flashed into my head. If the women noticed she didn't say anything she just sighed and nodded. I smiled and took the little girl back as we walked I looked at her she had raven hair and chocolate eyes. When we got to the park she ran off with some other children and played I watched from under a tree thinking about when I would go to the park with my siblings.

~flash back~

"_sissy! Sissy! What are you doing over here?" asked my sister Ally she has shoulder length brown hair and greenish blue eyes she's so pretty that I have to beat the boys off of her with a stick even at four but she's ten now the youngest of us is Bret and he's seven. Ally is my blood sister the others I love just as much but they where adopted._

"_I'm watching you guys play someone has to protect you! I'm the oldest it's my job!" I grinned up at her as she got closer and smiled._

"_well can't you just guard us as you play?" she asked pulling on my hand I laughed and got up from my place in the shadows of the big oak tree I always came to think at._

"_fine fine hahaha." we ran off and started to play tag all of us even my younger brothers stopped thair ball game to play…_

~end flash back

Soon I was laying under a tree watching the girl play with the other children she ran over probably to ask something.

"can you come play with us?" I shook my head no and softly said.

"I'm sorry maybe later I'm just not… up to it right now." she looked at me a minute and nodded with a gleam in her eye she then started whispering to her friends as I shut my eyes for a bit.

"GET HER!" yelled a horde of young voices and my eye's shot open as the kids came running at me I shot up and ran around the park.

"guys this isn't funny your gonna get tired I'm a ninja!" but that didn't stop them they kept running after me with the vigor only little kids could have. I was laughing so hard I couldn't run any more and rolled to the ground them pilling on me the moms laughing at the show.

"hahaha yay we beat the ninja!" I smiled at them from the bottom of the pile.

"ok, ok go play guys hahaha." they nodded and ran off again I sat and wondered if I had that much energy when I was little. The woman came soon after and I said goodbye to them, but before I could go the women insisted on giving me money we debated about it but I could only get her to lower it to ten dollars. I sighed as I left looking back at the children as they played and laughed. I mentally prayed that they would stay happy and wouldn't have to lose those closest to them,… it's a naïve wish but hey who said it was bad to be naïve? I walked around till I went to ichiaku's for dinner and naruto was sitting at the table.

"hey naruto what's up?" I asked and flinched a bit at the sadness that still laced a bit of my voice, I cursed as hr turned and raised an eyebrow as he slurped up noodles so he could talk.

"whats wrong violet? You sound kinda sad…" he turned as I sat at the bar and ordered before awnsering trying to stall a bit.

" I was just thinking of my family in the other world is all." I smiled sadly at him and instead of looking sad like most at the reminder he never knew his real family he looked… curious and asked something I never thought anyone would ask.

"what where they like? You know before it fell apart." he slurped up some more noodles and looked at me expectantly. I laughed and shook my head before saying.

"how about I show you instead?" he face light up and I opened the connection we had to show him the memories as I eat and remembered them.

My little sister Ally (who I thought was my blood sister until I found out I came from here) drag me threw the mall to all the girlyist stores proclaiming that she would change my style and I would like it. Naruto laughed hard almost falling out of his chair when I walked out of the changing room in a dress that looked like I was a retarded ballerina it looked like a tank top with a tutu! I also laughed when I remembered try to wrestle the camera from my sister before she could get a picture.

I remembered when my brother Paul (who I also thought was my blood sibling especially since he had blonde hair blue eyes too) tried to be ninja and attack ally and me almost all night. Then he went out and down stairs to get a drink I hid on the side of his bed away from his door. As he came back into the room with the lights on I waited until he was close enough then I jumped out and grabbed his leg. It was so funny he jumped and fell on his butt, we laughed so hard mom came up and told us to be quite and go to bed. The next day his butt was sore and we where laughing at it still.

Then I remembered when my other siblings came home for the first time from the orphanage, momma and dad always said when we where old enough they wanted to adopt so we could help out.

Thair where three girls and three boys, the first to looked like twins both had raven black hair and dark eyes the girl wore a white a bit ratty toward the end dress, and a crystal necklace she also had an air of indifference . The boy had on entire black, a black leather jacket and black jeans both ratty toward the ends but he seemed to be interested in everything and vary keen on what was going on they both looked about twelve. Then a boy with Dexter like glasses and blonde hair with green eyes, a plaid shirt and Capri pants holding a book called '_famous inventions and inventors' _he looked to be one year younger then me, thirteen. The girl next to him looked about ten and had a ripped up plaid shirt that was to big for her, and bright red hair and ripped up jean shorts she had green eyes that had a glint in them and she gave off an air of adventure. The next little girl looked about five and had white hair and a black Lolita dress and ballet shoes, her eyes where golden and I smiled at her as she shyly clutched a scarecrow doll closer to her chest. Then was a little boy looking about the same age as the girl, had a white dress shirt that was to big for him and the sleeves went passed his hands. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a black vest with blue stitching and a semi-dark blue pants. He had blue and black shoes and had a pretty face he looked at the bow and arrow I was holding (because I came running from practice when I heard they where here) and smiled at it a bit.

Then I switched it to a bitter sweat memory one of me sinning to my siblings as my parents argue they can't hear it over my singing but I can.

"_I was so happy when you smiledYour smile breaks through the clouds of greyFar from the sunny days that lie in sleepWaiting with patience for the springWhen the flowers will bloom renewed againKnowing there's more beyond the pain of todayAlthough the scars of yesterday remainYou can go on living as much as your heart believesYou can't be born again All though you can changeLet's stay together always_

_Ba~"_


	16. Chapter 18missions and screwy princes

**Me: OKAY! So I finally got this done!**

**Violet: about fucking time! *Gibbs slap's head***

**Me: ooowww! I said I was sorry but they should be coming a bit faster with the akasuki coming in.**

**Violet: yah yah we'll see how long that lasts…**

**Me: mean! ok disclaimer hum I know! Misaki from junjou romantica~!**

**Misaki: how did I get here?**

**Me: I brought you here to do the disclaimer my otaku pal!**

**Misaki: oh ok evioletfox dose not own naruto or junjou romantica she only owns her oc's ramen in a bag and her computer. Now I got to get back to usagi-san!**

**Me: yay I'm happy now on to the story~**

Mission!

I walked up to tsunade's tower after getting a rude awakening by Kakashi-sensei, he literally tipped me off my bed. When I got thair I was kinda shocked to see the team seven group, naruto, sakura, sasuke and I lined up in front of grandma-tsunade.

"I have a mission for team seven, you are to go to the land hidden in the shells and escort an old friend when your done your to stay thair for a week to make sure everything is ok." she smirked as my mouth twitched in the corner as I asked lightly like it wasn't a big deal.

"will we get to do what we want in that week and is thair a beach?" she smirked again and nodded I 'yes'ed' as I pumped my fist, I love the beach.

As we walked I looked back at the 'old friend' he looked no older then me, how he could be an old friend. He had long black hair but not as long as neji's he had coal black eye's almost as dark as sasuke's he is quite so far and kinda tall too. Sakura blushes every time he talks and sasuke glares, hehe I think I know why ha, ha. As we headed into the village I noticed he was staring at me… again, it was annoying me.

"what the hell you looking at?" he looked shocked but at the way I said it or being caught I don't know, but he compiled his face and put on a suave smile.

"just a beautiful lady." I glared I hate that, I turned on him and put more force on my glare.

"first off I'm not a lady, ladies are girls that are afraid to get thair hands dirty, if anything I'm women a girl not afraid to pummel you on the spot!… but technically I'm not a women just a girl." he seemed taken aback a bit but he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me off in some random direction, yells coming from behind.

"I'll give you two fucking seconds to let go or the hand comes off…" I even saw the dark aura coming from my arm. He didn't let go though he kept pulling me until we where at a beach and I flipped him in the sand him letting go as I did.

"what the hell?" he spazzed shocked I actually did it, I smirked and said.

"I told you to let go didn't I? just because you to stupid to do so doesn't concern me." as I turned to walk away his hand reached out and grabbed my hand, and stood turning me in the process I slipped on the sand and he fell on top of me, what's worst is the gang caught up to us then. I looked up and my eyes automatically went to naruto… but he looked away! I pushed the guy off and ran, I ran so fast I didn't think sly would catch up with me flying. Finally my legs felt like jelly and I couldn't hold out, I leaned into a tree and wondered my self why I ran… why his look hurt me, why when he looked away I wanted to pull him back and demand why…

I guess I fell asleep because I lost track of the hours and felt arms around me, it woke me a bit so I opened my eyes a crack. When I did I was met with orange I thought it was naruto so I went back to sleep… I wish I hadn't.

"_young one, wake up, you must wake up!"_ I came to with nagoyaka-sama's voice echoing in my head.

"yah what is it nagoyaka-sama?" I heard a shuffling in the corner and looked over to find that price guy in naruto's clothes!

"ah I'm happy your awake! Though you where quite peaceful asleep." he grinned at me but it held… malice? I went to get up but noticed I couldn't move anything but my head, I looked over as he came closer.

"what the hell is this? Why do you have naruto's clothes? Why can't I move and most importantly why the hell am I so easy to kidnap?" I'm angry with my self now, this is what the second third time I was captured? I know what my problem is I didn't grow up a ninja, I let my guard down a lot.

"oh I just gave you a sensitive my love don't worry about it." m eyebrow twitched I know it did…

"what the fucking hell do you mean 'my love' you pervert!" he smirked and I could of sworn I heard a random person swoon.

"ha easy from the moment I saw you I knew you where meant to be mine, I won't let you go." he sauntered over to the edge of the bed and grasped my leg.

"get your fucking hands off me! Before I fucking kill you!" I heard a hiss in my head and I felt it rip from my throat. No one was aloud to touch me unless I say so. His face twisted in fear then, he grinned.

"ah I wondered when I would see you demon side, I will be the prince with a powerful demon bride." that's when I saw it the shift in his chakra, it went from normal villager to… demon, evil.

"_nagoyaka-sama did you see that? I don't think this is the prince we where supposed to help."_ she nodded in my head, I noticed she was distracted.

"_young one don't move a inch if he thinks the potion is warring off he'll give you more. I'll wipe it out of your system just please bare with me. Keep him busy, that's all you can do at the moment." _I nodded slightly just enough that nagoyaka-sama would notice but not him,

" why do you have naruto's clothes? How do you know about my demon?" he chuckled and rubbed my leg up and down, I twitched again.

"I took them from the camp they where staying at, I also over heard the others talking in thair tents." he smirked as he got higher on my leg, I unconsciously hissed as his hand got higher, just as I felt I might burst out and hit him anyway. The door slammed across the room and I felt a normal chakra but not the one I was expecting.

"**let go of her yah creep!"** a fist came out and knock the guy right of the bed, I looked over and thair in his black shirt and regular ninja pants was naruto cracking his knuckles. I looked and the normal red hue to his chakra told me he is going Kyuubi .

" naruto calm down yah saved it's ok, give nagoyaka-sama a second and the potion he gave me will be out of my system." he growled turning on the guy again, I could only watch as the two went at it naruto basically beating the crap out of him. My power came back, I moved my hand and felt how much weaker it made me. I took all the energy I had and shot out of the bed and stumbled over to naruto, he jumped in front of me trying to do dodge the attack. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"naruto it's ok he can't hurt us anymore." I watched as the prince collapsed he used the last of his energy to kick naruto away.

" **I won't forgive him, he… he put his hands on my violet!" **the voice that said the sentence made my body involuntary shiver it was part naruto and part nine tails.

"n…naruto it's ok I'm right here we have to get back to the others." I tightened my grip when he went to move forward.

" naruto please I just want to get back to the village, and have ramen for dinner." I buried my face into his back willing him to come back threw the connection. His back tensed before he finally relaxed and the chakra around him changed back to normal.

"violet are you ok?" I nodded getting dizzy from nagoyaka-sama getting the potion out of my system.

"yah… I'm fine… naruto lets go…" before I could stop it my vision went black and I felt myself fall.

Soon my body had enough awareness for me to tell I was being carried, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was naruto and this time I saw his face. He was so focused on getting back to the others, but I was just glade he was back to normal.

" _**I won't forgive him, he… he put his hands on my violet!" **_my mind flashed back to his words and I felt my cheeks heat and I shook my head. He looked down and grinned at me, almost like he knew my train of thought.

"don't worry violet we'll get to the others soon." he looked forward again and I just muttered a 'yah right ' and looked forward. As soon as we got back I sat in the shower and thought I thought long and hard about a lot of things. We went on a lot of missions and some we succeeded, others not so much… when we helped gaara I was proud of him he worked hard to control shukaku. After that naruto left…

"yo knuckle head!" I ran as he went to leave and he turned grinning pervy-sage flinching.

" yah violet? You can't fallow me this time you know." I sighed dramatically and sly slithered around my hand dropping something from his mouth.

"oh I know and it pains me to see the little fox going out of the den!" I looked away wistfully and he yelled.

" hey stop acting like I'm some kinda kid got it!" I laughed and he turned but before he walked away I put what was in my hand around his neck.

"eh? What's this?" he held the metal snake in his hands turning it with his fingers slowly, examining the thing.

"nagoyaka-sama taught me to make it, if you put chakra into the snake it'll come to life and expand to the needed size. If you need help or happen to need it just push your chakra in and think of the size you need." I smiled as he looked over his shoulder I saw him smile at it and turn back.

"thanks violet this means a lot." he walked toward pervy-sage and I watched until I couldn't see them any more, then I sat down and thought again until sasuke and sakura came by and said we had a mission.

**So what do you think, like I said more to come and more of my own creation yay! Lets see if you can guess who's going to be violet's brother! If you do you'll have a short appearance in this bla thing ok!**


	17. Chapter 17 the trip, capture,and find

The trip, capture and find

~random villager pov~

I walked to the market, quietly looking at the village and taking it in for the millionth time like every morning and like every morning I saw her. She was on top of the Hokage Mountain again looking beyond the gates of the village. This outsider who came and helped our village, her snake brought fear but her heart brought warmth. She has grown even more since coming and like most of the ninja's with her age has come a new style. She wears a half tank top with fish net sleeves slightly hanging off her wrists, the stomach of the fish net coming to her pant line.

A black jacket with red stitching open to show the shirt the sleeves ends a little before her wrist. Black cargo pants and ninja sandals, her head band tied to her fore head keeping her bangs from completely covering her right eye. Her hair has gotten so long she wares it in a high pony tail and it reaches her tail bone. Her eyes have gotten darker with age and wisdom of life, as has her hair now a gold then yellower. She is considered one of the most beautiful of the villagers but seems like she doesn't care which I admire her for.

She sits on the mountain every morning before going to her missions, it makes me wonder what she is looking for and why...

~violet pov~

"I_ wonder if naruto is okay… I bet he's getting stronger!"_ I think looking one more time past the gates wondering where he was past them.

"Ahh why am I still thinking of him I need to get to grandma tsunade's!" I yell to myself as I rub my hands on my head and turn away toward the Hokage tower.

" _you know why you think of him young one.."_ nagoyaka-sama stated and I ignored it for once I couldn't think of that I had a mission one I had no idea what would happen or what it is! I jumped on to the roof of the building and looked over the edge to the porch by her office, she was leaning on the railing and shizune was in the door way so she didn't see me.

"The Akatsuki are after jinchiriki and I think we need to send someone to warn and help watch naruto." Said Shizune and Tsunade nodded in agreement and started pondering who I slipped on the tile trying to listen better luckily I saved myself and Shizune didn't notice but Tsunade's lip twitched a bit and she said out loud.

"I think violet is the most suitable fast and naruto listens to her better." She was interrupted by Shizune as she hesitantly said.

"I'm not sure about sending violet she herself is demon remember what if they try to take her as well?" I jumped off the roof and on to the railing smiling at the two before going of yelling how I'll take the mission. I heard Shizune choke a bit then mumble about getting the paperwork, I picked up sly from the forest of death and went to the gates.

"Bye guys going on a solo mission would you tell my team please?" Iruka the one on guard nodded smiling after me as I looked over my shoulder to him. I turned completely and followed naruto by the bond even though it was very hard with him having a two and a half year start.

(Time skip! 1 week later!)

"Damn how far away is he! I've bin walking all day and he seems close but I don't see him or a town!" I crossed my arms and pouted sly snickering at my antics. I turned around to glare at him and my stomach growled from hunger.

"Oh shut up you there is no town here!" I yelled at my stomach slapping it lightly… I get weird when hungry. I hit someone and they grabbed me to keep me from falling forward and before I could turn around and thank them the wrapped their arms around me.

"What the hell? How are you and let me go!" I yelled bristling at the sudden touch that is until I heard the person's voice.

"Violet, I missed you!... wait why are you here?" it was naruto who I had run into and I smiled turning to look at him… mistake he hadn't let go and now I'm inches from his face which is now a foot from my face. I jumped back and acted like it was because of his height fighting the blush that wanted to make its way onto my face.

"Damn you grew naruto! You're not a midget any more Hahira!" he scratched his neck and my stomach growled again and I frowned at it making him laugh, which in turn made me smile.

"Let's go get some dinner and find pervy sage." I nodded and we all went to the village that was nearby, and fond a good restaurant then went to find pervy-sage.

"He's probably where he always is after training the damn perverted old man…" after he said that we ended up checking anywhere women would undress… I found myself sighing a lot then.

When we found pervy-sage he was surrounded by angry as hell guys and some women were walking away muttering and pulling robes tighter around them. I walked up to pervy-sage pushing through the guys when he saw it was me he paled and started to stutter looking for a way out. I stepped up to him sly wrapping around him and gaining size and sneered at him.

"So pervy-sage is there a reason that you're surrounded by angry men? Or am I just going to drag you back to the hotel?" naruto walked up behind me I expected him to be snickering but his frown was so obvious I thought Sasuke was around.

"what's up naruto?" he looked away and shook his head saying to forget it, I shrugged and went back to pervy-sage who was trying to escape sly so I hit him on the head with a plank I found on the ground and sweat dropped at how easy it was. As we walked through the guys they were staring at me and it kind of freaked me out a bit, they where almost drooling and I looked to naruto his scowl even deeper. We headed back to the hotel but on the way I ran into another person and this time it wasn't pleasant.

"Off sorry." I said trying to stand up but the person pulled me back down on his lap.(n/a : they way they fell she ended up on top of him.)

"Aww don't leave now we can have some fun~" he grinned and to most it would be charming to me it sickened me to no end.

"Um I think not." I glared death at him but he wouldn't let me up and I struggled to get him off but my strength was losing its nagoyaka-sama sleep night.

"Let me go damn it!" he stood going to take me somewhere and I was a little scared that I couldn't stop him… without nagoyaka-sama I am powerless…

"let her the fuck down before I fucking kill you!" naruto yelled at the guy he came up to him and grabbed his face grabbing my waist from the guy and pushed him away. Naruto walked away and looked at sly I didn't see where sly took Pervy-sage I was too preoccupied with my heart beating so fast it was like it would come out of my chest. He looked down at me and there was something intense about them, something I hadn't seen in them before.

"The necklace helped with pervy-sage…" at first I was confused still focused on my heart, then I remembered the snake I gave him and nodded..

"g-good I'm glad i-it help-p you." I cursed my voice for stuttering like that, all of a sudden what he said at the village hidden in the shells came floating back into my head.

"**He… he touched my violet"** I looked away and my face started to get warm and that's when I noticed where we were going it was the forest surrounding the village.

"n-naruto what are y-you doing?" I asked and looked at him he didn't say anything he just kept walking I was finally able to let myself relax and we walked in silence till we found a giant oak tree.

"Naruto why did you carry me here?" he sat down and put me on his lap which confused me even more, he rested his chin on my shoulder before answering.

"It's the night right? The night nagoyaka-san goes to sleep completely." My eyes widened that he remembered what day it was and it made my heart jump a little.

"Well yah but I didn't…" I couldn't finish my sentence he interrupted me.

"Only you okay?" I looked at him with a confused eyes and he sighed as I turned in his lap to look at him fully.

"What do you mean naruto?" I looked into his eyes and they held… love… it was all I could see as I stared and searched in them and he sat their letting me search. that's when it happened… that's when I realized why I watched the gates of Konoha after he left, why ramen always tasted better with him, why I couldn't call him my brother like I do Gaara… that's when I realized… I love naruto uzimaki…

I shot up with my realization and felt dizzy and almost fell that is if naruto didn't catch me like he did.

"Violet…" he didn't finish he didn't have to I felt all of it through the connection, when he fist realized it when Kiba told him how he felt for Hinata. When he learned to hide things in the connection so I wouldn't realize how he felt and the fear he had when he saw the prince tried to take me away, the hurt when he saw us on the beach and thought it was not forced, and the anger when he heard what the prince had planned and when the guy on the street tried to take me just a little while ago.

"n-naruto..." he didn't let me finish again and I would have been pissed… if it hadn't been for the lips pressed to mine for the first time. I was shocked and he pulled away before my mind could work again he looked hurt and went to turn and walk back to the hotel but I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me I grabbed his face and kissed him and the spark run through my body like I stuck my finger in a socket. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled into the kiss as it got passionate and I soon found myself pressed against the tree. My whole body seemed on fire where he touched my skin; his hands traveled under the fish net and trailed my hip bone. As we parted for air I looked into his eyes and saw love and lust I shivered from the similar feeling I had. But my body caught up with my mind and I noticed the day turn to night and the energy draining from my body…

"N-naruto… I can't… not tonight… I'm…" he stopped and rested his head on my shoulder his breathing harsh and his eyes dark. He sighed and nodded but he kissed me and started at me before turning.

"I'll tell sly where you are I know you prefer being in the forest… we will finish this." I blushed at his words but he looked over his shoulder and smirked walking out of the forest. I slide down the trunk of the tree and sigh coming down completely I was tiring faster probably do to the 'activates' just now. I started to fall asleep and I was kind of happy that is until someone walked up to me… the last thing I remember is bloodied clouds and blue sharks.

~after she starts waking up~

"_Stay still young one…"_ nagoyaka-sama warned and I listened and voices made themselves known.

"She didn't even wake up during the extraction, why it didn't work I want to know." A stern voice almost grunted and it sounded like he sat as he finished.

"Tobi doesn't know but she looks a lot! Like sempie!" Yelled a Tobi person and it clicked Tobi = Akatsuki I cursed in my mind and listened more. Then someone kicked me in the stomach and cursed at me, I coughed and they all still I could feel they're stairs as I acted as if I was waking up to the kick.

"damn why do people insist on waking me with injury's if it is pervy-sage I'm killing you." I had my eye's closed and was clutching my stomach, then someone said.

"I'd like to see you fucking try bitch." My eyes shot open like I was surprised by the voice and looked up at them to see… the damn Akatsuki.

" do you know where you are?" asked a orange haired pierced man I nodded and said.

"not place but I know you're the Akatsuki and this must be your hideout so yeah…" he nodded and ordered everyone to give intro's which confused me why would they risk expose unless they wanted 2 kill me? if they wanted me dead why not do it when I was asleep?

"_Young one your brother is among this group." _To say I was shocked was an understatement and I just sat blanked face as they introduced themselves.

"I am Konan." A blue haired woman stated calmly and I looked over to the next it was fish sticks.

"Yo fish stick was up, except for kidnapping me of course." He grimaced at the name but said.

"My name is Kisame not fish stick." I chuckled and saw pretty boy again and he just said his name which I already knew from when he tried to take naruto. Next was a white haired guy with purple eyes and he also appeared to be the one who was cursing.

"I'm fucking Hidan and don't forget it bitch!" I glared at him and cursed back …

"Fuck you albino I'll string you up by your balls damn it!" they all looked at me before albino went off making like he was going to kill me I just looked at the roof. When I looked at him again tactical things where grabbing his neck and took it off, but he kept talking and I looked over to the guy and said.

"Damn it didn't work he's still going, sorry stitches." I shrugged and he glared… wow I'm glare able today, he told me his name was Kakuzu. Then there was nothing but orange and a piercing yell of Tobi.

"My name **is Zetsu.**" I nodded in approval at the voices of the man, and he looked at me like I was insane… which I've said is true.

"_The next man young one he is your brother."_ My breath hitched and I looked over to the next one in the room and was meet with a scary sight… a guy me!

"Deidara's the name explosions the game, UN." We stared at each other and something happened a memory from my past in this place it's ruff and dark from me being little but I remember it.

_~memory~_

_Small feet running on a dirt path her breath coming in heaves and her feet dirty with no shoes them having fallen off a mile or so back._

"_Come back here demon girl!" she looked back at the boys chasing her and tripped on a root scrambling to her now scrapped up feet and legs._

"_only a little more and brother will save me!" she thought, it giving her the strength to keep going she turned the last corner to her house with her brother, but was meet with someone's chest. She fell backward on to the hard ground and looked up at a boy with brown unruly hair and hard black eyes. The boy sneered at the girl and pulled her up by her slightly wavy hair. The other boys came running around the corner and laughed when they saw the girl, the brown haired boy who seemed to be the oldest and the leader of the group said._

"_We're gonna beat you till you cry demon girl." The girl looked up at the boy all fear she felt pushed aside and all you could see in her young eyes was defiance. The boy glared death at the girl and threw her down in the dirt his sleeve lifting to show his own bruises on his arm. The other boys started kicking her the minute she hit the ground but the only thing they got from the girl where grunts and the air leaving her body not once did she cry. The older boy grabbed her by her hair again and pulled her up by his face this time the girl couldn't even stand so all her body weight was being held by the hair._

"_I'll kill you demon girl then my father will be proud to call me his son!" the boy pulled out a knife when one of the younger boys grabbed his hand as he went to slash the girl's arm._

"_You never said anything about killing her! That's murder no matter who she is we're out of here!" all the other boys nodded and started to walk away as the older boy watched his grip on the knife loosened and the girl grabbed it cutting her hand while she did. She took the knife and cut her hair as the boy tried to figure out what happened she ran for a rundown looking house and opened the door._

"_Violet did you get the food, un?" asked someone from the kitchen and as violet fell onto the ground at the door they walked out and into the hall. Violet looked out threw her hair and gave him a weak smile, he ran to her looking over her bruises and the cut on her hand._

"_Sorry, dei-onii I dropped it on the way home." He looked at her and hugged her tight enough to let her know it was ok but lose enough that he didn't hurt her bruises._

"_Don't worry violet I'll become a powerful ninja then I'll be able to protect you from those bastereds, un." Violet smiled and looked up at her brother tears spilling from her eyes and said._

"_then I'll be a ninja to just like onii-chan, then we can protect each other!" he smiled at her and nodded they got up and went to the kitchen where the first aid is since the hospital won't take violet deidara stitched up her hand and bandaged it. _

"_Ok now let's have some ramen, good?" violet shot up from her seat wincing from the bruises but hugged her brother anyway…._

_~end of memory~_

"dei-onii?" violet looked at the scare on her hand she always thought was from a glass shard when she was little she looked up at Deidara and couldn't hold back, she shot up from the floor and ran to the now shocked blonde bomber and cried a bit at the old memory and at the found brother.

"V…violet how… oh god violet, un! Deidara wrapped his arms around her tightly almost like he was scared to let her go.

"What the hell is going on here blondes?"Yelled albino me and Dei looked up at the same time and said with the same smiles.

"We're long lost siblings hahaha!" the whole group started in shock!

** Ok so here's a new chapter yay! I think it turned out good if you guys saw how her brother was going to turn out to be then good for you tell me and I'll do… something idk hahaha. **

**Oh and here's something I'm starting a new story but I need help with the characters so if you want to have an oc in it then send me a message with this info.**

**Name/age:**

**Looks:**

**Likes/dislikes:**

**Location in the world:**

**Anything about their past:**

**Anime crush (it's going through many):**

**Okay so that's done so let me know and I'll tell you if you're in yay!**


	18. Chapter 18 GOOD NEWS!

For warning I got inspiration for this story again so new chapters coming up soon keep an eye out that is if anyone cares still.


	19. Chapter 19 Fear's Rule

**So here's a new chapter guys sorry for the scar a while ago I will try to continue I have just had a whole lot of stuff happening at once but I guess that's life.**

**Deidara: evioletfox doesn't own the Naruto characters, she only owns violet, sly and th-*violet covers his mouth*  
Violet: shut it stupid brother they haven't read it yet!**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy? *gives readers cookies with unseen evil smirk* **

**evioletfox: don't eat those… . **

The forest was quite the animals have all run to hide from the threat that slinked through the grasses. The blond girl walked around aimlessly not even bothering to take a single step into the woods because she knew if she did they would just stop her.

"Deidara! Hey, hey, hey when can I go back?" a boy jumped down from the tree tops the threat going unnoticed. The guy tsk'ed her and walked over throwing his arm over her shoulder almost to comfort her.

"I told you, hm. Leader doesn't want you to go back to those leaf, especially since we can't extract from you, un." He looked like he got a bit pail for a second and actually hugged the girl. "I'm sorry we actually almost killed my sister, hm."

"_Sister!"_

"Dei I told you it was nothing hahahaha I was unconscious the whole time." He let her go and they walked off to another end of the yard like area.

"_Sister! Sister! Sister! Oh hell no, she can't do this to ME!" _suddenly a shadow burst from under the grass and into the sky. Every cloud and inch of sky turned purple and it spread quickly to each and every village until there was panic and uncertainty in every heart.

~violet's pov~

My heart stopped in my chest as the consuming fear broke through my walls once again, a fear I haven't had while in this world.

"No…" I felt my eyes widen to unbearable sizes and clutched my heart, looking to the grass trying to think through this madness of fear.

"V-Violet what's wrong, hm?" I looked to my brother before glancing to the sky and what I saw made my stomach drop to the ground.

"Get me to leader… NOW!" Deidara didn't ask any questions he just grabbed my hand and forced me to run with all my might to the leader's chambers. He paused wondering if he should knock but I busted the door in before he could decide.

"What are you-"

"Shut up we all need to get to the leaf village now! We all need to collaborate or Fear will destroy this place! I don't care if you don't believe me just walk outside a look at the Fucking sky! Soon you all will feel it to I just know what I'm looking for." The leader folded his hands over his mouth in thought and violet sat completely tense; he noticed she was so bad she flinched when sly coiled over her arm. His mind was made up the minute he looked outside with one of his bodies and saw the purple that seemed to seep in every inch of the sky.

"I take it you know this threat whatever it is?" I sighed seeing the sign of his organizing what to do, having been here a month already.

"Know it, this is one of the worst things that could happen," I pounded my fist into his desk already feeling the bit of blood seep out with the force. "This is the one threat from my old world I couldn't stop! I only contained it I thought I did a pretty good job but apparently fucking not, how the hell did he…she…it fucking find me!" suddenly arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind and a shade darker than mine blonde hair fell over my shoulder.

"Violet calm down what is it, hm."

"Fear…"

~naruto~

Granny was running around biting everyone's heads off trying to figure out what was going on with the sky and villagers.

"What is making them all so scared? I've gotten thirty reports in the last hour of neighbors who think their being stalked by each other, or that another village is going to attack. It started when the sky changed color has anyone determined anything about it?" and anbu fazed into existence or so it seemed at the question.

"Yes, mame we've ruled out any kekigenkai, ninjutsu, genjutsu everything possible it doesn't even have a chakra signature." Granny sighed taking a swig of sake and we all sighed, what's the point of a meeting if she's just going to get drunk?

"I know what it is." I turned quickly the hope I felt clear on my face to see who that just sounded like.

"Violet!" I pushed through the other ninja's as they just stood in shock at the sight, I grinned taking her in my arms again.

"H-Hey Naruto, I c-can't… Breathe!" I let go and scratched my head laughing then a hand was placed on her shoulder from behind.

"Why is the fox brat hugging you sis?"

"Sis… Sis!" you found your brother!" my smile faded as I saw who it was… Akatsuki.

"WAIT! Before you start trying to fight I have something to say here."

"Why should we they keep trying to kill us!" someone yelled from among the ninja's'

"Because if you don't listen and work together this world will be lost to Fear and Doubt and everything that goes in hand with it! We will never escape his... Her… its grasp if we don't work together."

"What do you mean violet?" she looked over to granny and I saw the true fear in her eyes, with her next words.

"People's Fears, their Doubts will all be personified and I have no clue how to stop it."

**Evioletfox: sooooo what's up with Fear having an issue with violet having a brother? Why is there even a fear person here? How will this work out? Well we shall see my chickadees.**

**Add comments maybe there's something you want to see? Or you have ideas of where this is going? Let me hear them!**


	20. Chapter 20 Fear's Face

**Evioletfox: ok so hopefully this one will be better, if anyone still cares, hahaha, I was trying to get the last one out ASAP for you guys so it was shor-**

**Violet: that's no damn excuse! *slaps me with a fish***

**Evioletfox: did you raid Kisame's tank again?**

**Kisame: Sparkles!**

**Evioletfox/violet: O.o … oookkkaaayyy**

**Evioletfox: to the story!**

Thunder cracked above and screams of the villagers rang out below, all around things where just getting worst and all violet could do was watch, and wait… wait for Granny to finish her interrogations. She glared hard out the window to the cloud carpeted sky, thinking of nothing else but the one causing it. A hand landed lightly on her shoulder and she jumped grabbing it in an almost flip out the window, but a familiar voice calmed her.

"You wouldn't want to harm your sensei like that now would you girly? Or has being in the Akatsuki's hold changed you that much?" she turned grinning at the masked ninja and shrugging his hand off before hugging him around the middle.

"no I wouldn't Kakashi –sensei, I'm just," she turned putting her hand to the cold glass, " I… just don't know what's going to happen, like I said in there, this is a threat I couldn't beat before, and now in this world who knows what it could actually do." The hand reappeared and he chuckled lightly turning her.

"But this time you're not alone Violet remember that, just try not to do something reckless, if not for your sake then how about your brother's, or even Naruto." His eye softened as she started to walk down the hall way waving her hand over her shoulder, seemingly deep in thought. "I wonder how much of that she actually heard." He sighed and walked the other way going to find a certain teacher to make sure he was alright.

"How did it get here? I trapped him I know I did…" Violet looked up in frustration throwing back her hair her hand running through it and catching a glimpse of blonde hair and a black and red coat. "Deidara!" he turned just as she catapulted herself at him like a child. "Are you done yet?"

"Sorry Violet no, hm. I just passed the second test, I gotta say this fucking hokage is thorough, un." Violet deflated a bit since she was gonna be alone again, Naruto was ordered to help with the villagers and dragged off by Sakura, and she had ordered sly to help him, she on the other hand was told to wait for the guys.

"Oh ok Dei I'll see yah then ok?" he nodded and waved over his shoulder as he walked to the next room, violet hunched over on one of the walls. Suddenly murmuring was heard and she stood straight, deciding on hiding behind a decretive plant to see who was coming, what she saw defiantly surprised her. A shock of red hair followed by blond spikes and even brown turned the corner, so she smiled waiting till they were closer and then, jumped hugged Gaara!

"Ga-chan!" She smiled when his sand just rustled at his feet instead of attacking her like she half expected, but Gaara's face was definitely what she expected, only the littlest bit of shock. It made her laugh all the same however, and the two behind them did as well. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lady Tsunade called the kage into the village to get a briefing on the situation, Kankero and I are dropping him off then Kankaro's going back to the village to help settle things." Violet sighed and sat back on the wall looking to the ground in worry at the mention of the state of things, this caught the three's attention.

"Violet, what is wrong? Also if you don't mind I thought you were captured by the Akatsuki, did Naruto come save you?" the red head asked in an emotionless tone standing in front of the girl and she shook her head.

"No I brought the Akatsuki here…" the other two gasped looking around "oh shut up you two I'm working on them, they really aren't that bad, a little twisted but so was Gaara and all he needed was someone to care. Anyway one of them is my brother so I'd appreciate it if you didn't bad mouth him." Gaara watched as she sighed again giving them a look like she wanted to tell them something but at the same time didn't. "I- I'm the reason things are falling to hell…" she slide down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Damn it I hate this feeling, this is fear taking control of the people's hearts, I guess I brought him-it-her from my world. I can't beat it I haven't been able to, all I did was seal it away and it broke out and followed me here, that's also why I brought the Akatsuki here if we don't work together… or more you guys with only my knowledge, then it will consume the world and ultimately kill us all." Panic leaked into violet's voice as she told them of what happened, her heart beat climaxed steadily and she fidgeted, it was a sight they had never seen.

"Violet." She looked up eyes wide at Gaara her brows where crushed together and so all he did was holding out his hand. Violet stared at it, then him, it, and then him and she calmed herself, smiling up at him as he lifted her to her feet. "This incident is not your fault, in this world things like this happen multiple times, and in the words of my sister 'You're acting like the emo bitch Sasuke.'… What?" violet's hands had been flung to her mouth and her chest heaved with unheard laughs as the other two looked at Gaara's back in astonishment.

"You're right Ga-chan I will just have to do all I can now won't I?" she laughed, she laughed so hard her sides hurt and her breath was shallow, her eyes teared up and she laughed so hard she released all the fear that had consumed her even if just for the moment.

"This thing seems to affect you so much violet you have to be careful, I wonder why you're so in tune with this, why does it get to you so badly when pain and all the other things you've gone through haven't?" Temari asked setting her hand on Violet's head; she just looked down eyes in concentration and mind whirring back to life with thoughts good and bad.

"I really don't know…"

"Violet! There's been a problem…" violet's head snapped up at the voice of Tsunade as she ran toward her, breath heaving and an anbu at her flank, violet's eye's narrowed in warning, not letting the creeping fear to take over her again.

His Red hair seemed to steam in the rain, a few pieces fell into his Abyss black eyes cracking them into pieces as she watched him. He took a step closer and Naruto was heard in the background yelling for Violet to turn away to run, but something stopped her, she couldn't move from his eyes or from him. His skin was pale as ash and the water coiled in lines down his body as he moved with unearthly grace to stand in front of her.

"Violet, finally we meet." She could see a gray light to his eyes now that he was closer, his lips quirked into a smile it wasn't by any means soft but not cruel either, not like Kabuto's or the princess's were. She was held in place by the aura he steadily gave off ancient yet new, powerful yet in some ways weak.

"What do you want and who are you?" she was able to knock herself out of the trance as she turned away and saw the unconscious bodies of Iruka, and Kakashi.

"I think you know every well who I am, and if you don't…" he snatched her hand and brought it to his face, his breath warm on her chilled figures. "How about I give you a hint." He squeezed her fingers slightly but a feeling surged through her making her gasp and wince from the sudden outburst in her heart. The sudden fear that consumed her body and soul, yet it only lasted a moment and just as quickly his grip loosened and all the fear she had even the bit that had made her legs wobble as she had walked out to meet the stranger was gone. Her fear was gone completely and utterly and his breath released in a sigh as he let her hand fall to her side.

"What do you want?" he eyes narrowed as he straightened and smirked looking over her shoulder to the others who were being forced back by sly and the hokage. They yelled over and over again for her to turn away for sly to let them by but she wouldn't let them. "Hmm I guess you really do care for them, you had such fear as you walked out here, but that is the point, even though you had fear you pushed forward for them." His eyes slipped down to violet's and she thought she saw a break in them before he built them up again. He slipped his hand to her lower back and lifted her face to look into his more, pulling her closer and smirking as he heard Naruto yell louder than before. "That strength, that fight in you is exactly what makes me drawn to you my dear." He watched as violet winced at the realization that he was here because of her, that they were in danger because of her. "Oh no my dear they aren't in any danger, they never where I just had to scare them a bit to get you to come out to meet me." violet pushed weakly at his chest something was keeping her from being able to push away but she couldn't tell what… 'Wait… where's Nagoyaka-sama? Why have I not heard from her since this all began?' she heard him chuckle and she snapped her eyes to his face a growl starting in the back of her throat and her hands clenched tightly in his shirt.

"What did you do to her, where is she you bastered." He frowned a bit before pulling her even closer to him so she was press right against his chest her hands caught between them.

"A little trick I learned from you, when you did the same thing to me not so long ago." Violet's heart sank as she thought of Nagoyaka stuck in a small cage somewhere in her mind, because that's the only place he could have kept her, she needed to be a part of violet and he seemed to know that much. "I'll release her once I have what I want from you, which is all I will tell you."

Violet glanced back to the others at the gate even sly, she cursed herself for being like one of those stupid heroines that her and Brook would make fun of for always letting themselves get captured. Yet in the exact situation with the price of her friends on the line and everything that has happened she now understood their feelings. It's better to know that they are safe then to have the uncertainty of the future and as stupid as it sounds, she hoped they would understand, she realized with every part of her mind what a stupid decision it was but she couldn't stop herself from making it. She realized they would try to go after her but she hoped if they couldn't find her they would move on, they would live their lives, Naruto to reach his dream, the Akatsuki helping the leaf instead of hurting them, Gaara and his family getting closer. She wished she could tell them all this but as she turned her head she realized that if she did she wouldn't be able to leave them.

"You're going to take me away now… aren't you." He pulled her chin up to look at him as he smirked wind whipping around them harshly and a smirk so sharp it could cut rock on his lips.

"Brave and smart." Then as the other's screams built over the wind and she heard the heavy thudding of foot falls she felt a power rush from him and surrounding them like a blanket and just like that all was quiet.

**IMPORTANT READ BELOW!**

**Ok so there you go did you like it? I hope it's as good as I think it is, and I was thinking about changing the pairings up a bit but I wanted you're opinions since you are the ones reading it. So in the comments tell me who you think violet should be with, it can be anyone and then I will take the ones most said and chose out of those, so if like, to say some random ones, Kankuro and Neji (violet: No way in hell) are the ones people most said then I'll pick from them and you'll have to wait and see in upcoming chapters who got it. Ok so leave your comments and your votes and we'll see where this rabbit hole takes us! Bye!**


End file.
